Los dos mentimos
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Secuestrada por Sasuke , Hinata se embarca en un viaje de búsqueda junto al equipo Taka. Durante el trayecto; amistades y afectos florecen. Sin opornidad para escapar , debe adaptarse al nuevo equipo que tiene. Sin embargo , nadie dijo que sería fácil. Beta: LilithUchiha
1. Buenos días , tristeza

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

Escritor Betta: LilithUchiha

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **Buenos días, tristeza.**_

 _._

 _"Es mi culpa amar a alguien que no sabe ni lo que quiere"_

* * *

—Hinata, estás comprometida. —le dijo su padre y ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo.

Hinata sabía que algo así eventualmente sucedería. No era que una mujer fuera mal vista para ser la cabeza del más importante clan, sino que la razón de su compromiso era más bien un asunto político. Aquella unión – aún incomprensible para los involucrados – significaría darle al Bouke un poderío mayor con el cual buscarían abolir la imposición del Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado. Era una señal de paz que destruiría el odio de muchas generaciones.

Después de todo ella ya había aceptado que jamás podría estar al lado de Naruto. Quizá esa certeza la alcanzó en el momento en que se atrevió a atacar a Pein contra todo pronóstico. No, no fue en esa ocasión. Tal vez todo fue más claro para ella cuando Naruto regresó triunfante y fue Sakura – y no ella – quien se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y abrazarlo.

Se había esforzado mucho para dejar de ser tan… ella. Tan seria, tan callada, tan insegura. Pero no servía, nunca servía si se trataba de él. No podría alcanzarlo, ni protegerlo, ni caminar a su lado.

Eso sin mencionar a Sakura. Y es que aunque ella no hacía el menor esfuerzo por retenerlo, Naruto la amaba. Últimamente habían rumores sobre una relación entre ellos y no sabía si estar feliz por él o triste por sí misma. Verlo sufrir la destrozaba, pero verlo con ella también.

No estaba reprochándole nada, en realidad Naruto era alguien a quien debía agradecerle por muchas cosas. Había salvado al mundo entero, la había salvado sin querer cuando eran niños, conservando su autoestima. Su coraje la ayudó, su ejemplo fue su inspiración. Naruto le había enseñado a seguir levantándose a pesar de todo, a pesar de que nadie creyera en él, siempre seguía esforzándose sin cansancio para conseguir lo que quería: seguir su "camino ninja" y su sueño de ser Hokage, lo que estaba segura que lograría.

Y del que ella no podría sería parte.

Porque su camino ninja ahora era diferente. Ser una ninja digna de su clan, se había repetido hasta el hartazgo en un principio. Un día cualquiera, cuando supo que su amor infantil era en realidad amor, su camino ninja fue "caminar a su lado". Porque no quería que jamás volviera a estar solo, quería que él olvidara todas aquellas miradas de odio y que, cuando volviera a casa, alguien lo esperara con un tazón caliente de ramen para cenar. Y quizá, solo quizá, si la suerte le sonreía, se imaginó con niños; uno o dos, para que no estuvieran más solos y si le preguntaban, ella hubiera querido una niña.

Y sin embargo, "su destino estaba escrito", como diría Neji años atrás, y al parecer nada podría hacer para cambiarlo. Lo alejarían definitivamente de ella y no podría luchar.

Mentira. ¿La había notado siquiera alguna vez?

Quizá sí, unos segundos cuando ella le dijo que le amaba. En ese momento, soñó que tendría una oportunidad, pero ahora ella se dice que prefería haber muerto en aquella batalla contra Pein. Porque había muerto mostrando un amor valiente y no la niña tonta que aún espera una respuesta sabiendo que ama a otra.

— Neji será tu esposo. Espero que logres comprenderlo.

Se lo habían dicho cuando acabó la guerra y su padre, como pocas veces, había hecho algo en su honor. Suponía que debía comunicarle algo muy importante para tomarse tantas molestias. Hiashi reunió a todos a su alrededor elogió por primera vez en su vida sus habilidades como ninja.

—Hoy es un día de gran honor para la familia —dijo Hiashi mirando a todos —Mi hija ha demostrado sostener el honor de la familia, convirtiéndose en una valiosa ninja al servicio de Konoha. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Estaba tan alegre porque nadie en su familia muriera, que no entendió que la reunión no era más que una distracción. Cuando hubo finalizado la reunión, lo entendió. Juró haber visto la mirada de lástima en el rostro de Ko, su protector.

—Hinata, quédate. También tú, Neji —la habitación fue desalojada, dándoles privacidad – Sé que posiblemente ames a alguien… —comenzó Hiashi, suspirando con pesadez mientras miraba a su hija. Pensó en Naruto, el ahora "Héroe de las 5 Naciones Ninja". Por supuesto, la familia secundaria no tardó en informarle que su hija había llegado tan mal herida por tratar de salvarlo. — Sin embargo, para conservar la pureza de nuestro linaje es necesario hacer sacrificios.

Aunque esto significara unir a su primogénita en matrimonio con su propio primo, esperaba superar la barrera que alguna vez los separó. Sabía que ahora parecía que estaba volviendo a construir esa barrera con cercas aún más altas.

Hinata bajó la mirada sin saber realmente qué pensar. Neji la volteó a ver con cierto dejo de confusión en su mirada, pero cambió su expresión a una de ánimo. Ya no había odio en sus ojos, su relación había cambiado a través de los años y ahora se consideraban hermanos que cuidaban mutuamente del otro.

—El clan… —Hiashi guardó silencio sin saber cómo continuar, se quedaba sin opciones. Si Hinata y Naruto formalizaran una relación, el Consejo le daría más tiempo, pero no parecían tener avances —El clan ha decidido unirlos en matrimonio —declaró al fin, viendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que su hija hacía para evitar desmoronarse frente a él.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Neji, pero no se atrevió a mirarle.

¿Por qué su padre le hacía eso?

¿Acaso no había reconocido que ya era fuerte?

—Por ahora, no es público. No se sientan presionados — dijo como si es fuera posible dadas las circunstancias —Cuando cumplan 18 años la noticia se hará pública y será oficial. Tomen este tiempo para conocerse… De "otra forma".

Por supuesto que "otra forma", significaba como "hombre y mujer".

—No podemos oponernos de cualquier manera, ¿no? — retrucó Hinata, revelándose por primera vez en su vida, sosteniendo una mirada que rayaba en la insubordinación. Hiashi la miro con sorpresa bien disimulada. Él se había opuesto al arreglo y al clan, para que no los casaran especialmente ahora que recién había acabado la guerra. A él lo habían casado igual de joven y a pesar de eso había logrado amar a su esposa. Se había enamorado profundamente y esperaba que a ellos les sucediera igual.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero acabó por bajarla con abatimiento. No podría luchar de cualquier forma.

— Si nos permite, nos gustaría descansar. — Neji habló por los dos. Sabía que se casaría algún día pero jamás pensó que la se acatara la tradición en su caso. Había creído que escogería una mujer y que la amaría como cualquier otro chico.

Hinata era a sus ojos demasiado linda. La había visto convertirse en mujer y sabía que contaba con muchas cualidades que la harían una buena esposa. Pero no la amaba, ni muchos menos ella a él. Se estaban arrebatando, sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo, la posibilidad de estar con alguien que amaran. Pero trataría de hacerla feliz. De verdad lo intentaría. Porque ella no tenía la culpa, ninguno la tenía, ni ellos ni su tío, ni los miembros del Bouke que verían en esa unión la anhelada libertad. No, eran las tradiciones e ideas estúpidas.

Salieron de ahí silenciosamente. Ella se liberó de su agarre y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba digerirlo todo.

—Hinata-sama — el muchacho la siguió hasta su cuarto, casi sintió que ella se negaba a escucharlo, pero lo dejó pasar al fin. Neji puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró a los ojos – Sé que no soy la persona que ama… Pero permítame intentarlo – ella le devolvió la miarada sorprendida —Sé que esto es inesperado, le juro que no estaba informado. Y quizá no ahora, pero con el tiempo… Con el tiempo quizá logremos…

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que terminara y lloró amargamente en su pecho. En su mente las preguntas no paraban.

¿Cómo le pedía aquello?

¿Por qué no luchaban?

¿Por qué el genio Hyuga se rendía tan fácilmente?

Quizá después de todo, su primo seguía creyendo en que el destino no se podía cambiar y que aún era un "ave enjaulada". Un ave que nunca había sido libre y nunca lo sería, nacido en una jaula demasiado pequeña como para fingir que no existía.

Por largo tiempo lo intentaron, de verdad lo hicieron. Tal vez un poco más por parte de Neji que de ella. La esperaba al acabar sus entrenamientos y cuando nadie los veía, le pedía caminar tomados de la mano. Le daba besos en la mejilla, cada vez más cerca de sus labios al despedirla.

Pero no todo era malo. El clan trató con más respeto a Hinata y sus tartamudeos eran cada vez menos frecuentes, especialmente ya que la fuente de ellos estaba lejos hace tiempo. Según había escuchado de Neji, Naruto había ido a entrenar con un sujeto llamado Killer Bee, para mejorar el control de Kurama. Probablemente, todo apuntara finalmente a algún asunto que involucrara al último de los Uchiha. Los asuntos del rubio siempre tenían relación con él, con el chico de mirada arrogante y fría.

Neji había partido a una misión, prometiéndole entrenar juntos al volver. Si era franca, ella solía olvidar algunas veces su compromiso. Su rutina no se alteraba y eso sólo aportaba a la negación silenciosa que guardaba con celo. Él la apoyaba en que mantuviera su vida de servicio ninja como hasta ahora. Hinata esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que su matrimonio fuera tan libre como hasta ese entonces. No quería que lo de sus padres se repitiera en ella, él prohibiéndole ser ninja y otras cosas más, hasta que ella simplemente se fue. Entonces su padre la vio como una carga y Hinata entendió que era su culpa… Por parecerse tanto a su madre.

Aún podía recordar cóo su su primer beso con él. Acababa de regresar del festival de año nuevo y se quedaron a observar los fuegos artificiales sentados sobre el tatami de la entrada, mientras los demás dormían. Neji la había mirado unos instantes y ella al percatarse, se recargó sobre su hombro, nerviosa y avergonzada. Tan solo lo sintió agacharse a su altura para alcanzar sus labios.

Temblaba. Estaba segura que lo había hecho fatal. Por supuesto Neji era más experto, no era secreto para nadie que su compañera y él salieron un tiempo, lo que acabó por razones que nadie conocía.

Él fue tierno en su contacto, tierno. Muy lento porque de otra forma no funcionaba y ella lo apartaba si iba más rápido de lo que sus sonrojos le permitían.

Y aunque ella misma esperó más resistencia de su parte, más arrebatos de rebeldía, no pudo hacerlo porque la única razón para luchar se había ido, demostrándole que nunca la había visto como algo más y que poco le importaba lo que le sucedía. Si todo esto le hubiera pasado a Sakura, tenía la seguridad de que Naruto hubiera hecho un escándalo de proporciones. Por este motivo, concluyó que no le sorprendía estar buscando ese íntimo contacto también.

.

.

.

N/A. Reeditado.

Fanfic dedicado a Ángel de un Ala, en especial por escribir Haiiro no Shinju.

.


	2. Más alla del bien y el mal

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo II_**

 ** _Más allá del bien y el mal._**

.

.

"¿ _Qué anima más que saber que la vida de otro_

 _está más podrida que la tuya propia?"_

.

* * *

Las misiones de rastreo era algo común para ella pero no era algo tan común que fuera separada de su equipo. Habían sido seleccionados específicamente por sus habilidades para encontrar a cualquier enemigo , inclusive con el más leve rastro .

Sin embargo la Aldea estaba apenas recuperándose del ataque de Pain y habian tenido que ahorrar recursos. Por eso ahora debia ser un miembro de apoyo para Anko-sensei en su búsqueda para encontrar la guarida de Orochimaru, según los últimos reportes estaban cerca. No hace mucho tiempo había llegado al hospital de Konoha algunas personas que escaparon de aquellas guaridas , no podían afinarlos pero al parecer alguien los habia liberado, aquella información fue vital para descubrir al menos dos guaridas en las que pudieron rescatar a muchas personas más que habian sido experimentos , habia niños y mujeres ahí, algunas embarazadas . No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar cuerpos , los cuales habian sido amontonados cual vil escombros en una fosa común.

Habían sido demasiado ingenuos, aún estaban lejos de la verdad. Por el estado en que las encontraron no pudieron averiguar qué aquellas personas no habian visto a Orochimaru por mucho tiempo , habian sido manipulados y que aquella habia sido su única manera de sobrevivir.

Hinata habia logrado encontrar la segunda cueva al seguir las instrucciones de un niño que tenia los brazos quemados y los dedos roidos por las ratas con las que había crecido .Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma si ella tuviera que ver a su hijo en esas co disones , recordó a un chico con cabello rubio y le sonrio triste.

Jamás tendría un hijo con la persona que ella había soñado.

Siguió adelante con las instrucciones de todos los refugiados . Sin embargo aún así encontrar el refugio no fue fácil , habia una barrera que impedía que su Byakugan funcionara correctamente y más de una vez vio sombras cerca de ellos sin poder distinguir nada. Fue hasta que un conejo pequeño se asomo por la cueva y una serpiente lo ataco que descubrió una abertura.

Había un olor a sangre en el ambiente que se intensificaba conforme caminaba entre la penumbra de la pequeña y estrecha brecha que conducia al interior , odiaba ese olor .

.

.

.

.

Karin habia sentido a Itachi hace algunas semanas atrás. Habían tenido que sarandearla por los hombros cuando en medio de la noche habia despertado sudorosa y con los ojos desorbitados en total histeria .

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke , Sasuke ! —se habia incorporado a medias pateando a Suigetsu que estaba a su lado, éste le soltó maldiciones que ella ignoró.

—¿Qué quieres? —expeto enojado. Suigetsu le miro divertido, hacerlo rabiar lo ponía de buenas y que Karin lo estuviera molestando tan tarde lo entretenia.

— Él...él...él...—Ella no podía dejar de tartamudear ,estaba fuera de sí . Hastiado Sasuke la jalo del brazo para que hablará mejor, no estaba de humor para atender las llamadas de atención de su compañera — I-Itachi Uchiha... está vivo .

—¿Qué?— Soltó como estúpido sin querer. Activo su Sharingan involuntariamente tratando de que ella viera que no iba a soportar bromas estupidas, la chica estaba tan asustada que nisiquiera se dio cuanta de que él la miraba como si quisiera matarla.

Sasuke no podía entender carajos su hermano estaba vivo . Lo había visto morir ¡Lo había matado él mismo! ¡Él tenia sus ojos !

— Llévame con él —. Fue lo único que pudo decir, porque si su hermano estaba vivo entonces obtendría todas las respuestas que se había negado a contarle . Aunque estas ya le hubieran sido informadas por aquel tipo de la máscara.

—¡Esta hacia el norte !— grito ella .

—¡Andando!

Empezaron a correr metiendo las cosas de golpe sobre las bolsas de viaje. Corrieron durante horas sin mirarse. Si esa era la desicion de su líder entonces la aceptarían . Ellos no iban a cuestionarlo , ahora ni nunca, porque eran Taka y estarían unidos por él.

.

.

.

.

Itachi había despertado en medio de una cueva , dentro de un ataúd de madera. A su lado estaban sus compañeros de Akatsuki . Se tomo su tiempo para valorar su situación, lo último que recordaba era haber muerto a manos de su hermano. Había aceptado a la muerte con los brazos abiertos y sonreído , estaba en paz con sigo mismo. Ahora mismo su pecho ya no le dolía como antes que le impedia respirar, su vista era clara como cuando era un niño porque admitámoslo veía peor que un sujeto con miopía , quizá aquello le ayudó a soportar pues no podía ver las miradas de odio que le diriguían.

Ahora mismo quisiera seguir en el sueño que lo había embriagado todo este tiempo , no sabía como es que ocurrio pero despertó estaba en su cama .Tenia al menos 17 años, lo pudo saber por el calendario en su pared. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a su familia cenando . Su hermanito Sasuke de 12 años le había pedido que después de comer le ayudara a entrenar. No pudo hacer mas que llorar al verlo, su madre se paro frente a él y la abrazo sin hacerle preguntas. La abrazo tanto tiempo que un pequeño Sasuke celoso lo empujo diciendo que soltara a su madre. Itachi recordó en ese instante como después de años de la matanza del clan al reencontrarse con Sasuke lo enterró en un genjutsu y ahora este niño quería que estuviera con él.

—Vamos a comer, siéntate.— le llamó su madre.

Justo en ese momento se sintió como un niño pequeño , se permio comer ahi con toda su familia reunida. Su padre miraba el periódico y decía algo sobre aumentar la seguridad en la entrada de la puerta. Shisui entro a su casa sonriendo y le quito un pedazo de carne, si lo creía era cierto, en aquel lugar en donde está había logrado detener el golpe de estado con su Tsukuyomi y nunca había tenido que matar a su clan . Su nueva vida era bastante fácil de aceptar, tanto que no se dio cuentes en que momento habia visto crecer a su hermano y convertise en líder de la policía de Konoha. Una chica había ligado enarbola en su corazón y ahora tenía dos hijos. Su hermano se había casado con aquella niña pelirrosa que tanto detestaba y que ahora amaba, Elvira rogado que su hijos no salieran con el mismo color del cabello que su madre.

Había era paz .

Èl se habia salido de ANBU. Su enfermedad la había tratado la mismísima Hokage, se le había impedido ser más un ninja pero había sido elegido consejero junto al nuevo Hokage. Regresaba por las tardes a su casa, se le habia escogido para ser sensei de su hermano .Shisui lo esperaba siempre en la entrada de la Aldea cuando él volvía de misión, de hecho no encontraba momento para no burlarse de él . Su amigo se había casado con la lider del clan Hyuga para hacer acuerdos , y aunque s tenía fama de Casanova todo cambio cuando conocía a esa mujer tan tímida.

Eran buenos tiempos .

Y luego... Se encontró ahí parado sin saber que hacer. En una piel que no era su piel , con unos ojos que se suponía habian perdido . Él podia moverse y al parecer no era controlado .Dio un paso... dos. Y no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el piso. Aquel cuerpo se sentía pesado , muy pesado.

Salió de ahí sujetándose de la pared para no perderse por los amplios pasillos , aquella no era una simple cueva , era una guarida de Orochimaru se le mirara por donde se le mirara. Solo un tipo como aquel , seria tan estúpido como para poner miles de pasillos cruzados en vez de hacer un pasillo subterráneo y dejar aquello como una cueva normal para no levantar sospechas.

Camino directo hacia la Aldea de Konoha , no sabía vivo por alguna confidencia , algo grave estaba pasando. Su amor por su aldea seguía en su pecho , y si habia algo que osara en atacar Konoha entonces él la defendería. Ya lo había hecho una vez , podía hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

Quien hubiera dicho que se enfrentaría con aquello que nunca pudo eliminar.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya varias semanas sin descanso , estaban agotados y Sasuke no les daba un respiro.

— Busca —. Ordeno de nuevo sin verla , la locura se hacia palpable en sus ojo.

Su compañera habia alertado al menos un vez más en ese tiempo un chakra parecido al de Itachi . Sabía que tenia a unas mejores rastreadoras del mundo , no iba a dudar de ella por mas retorcido que sonara que su hermano estaba vivo.

Debido a su gran movilidad tuvieron que también que evitar a varios ninjas indeseables, grupos de Chunnin o gennis que hacían sus misiones cotidianas. Casi una vez se vieron en problemas por un grupo de rastreo de Konoha , el chico Sai que alguna vez intento matarlo estaba entre ellos, sin embargo parecían demasiado decididos de ir a algún lugar como para detenerse a investigar niminidades.

— Hey , Sasuke — Suigetsu se inclino hacia delante sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y tomando aire le grito más fuerte — Debemos descansar , Karin ya no puede seguir.

Y no es que él estuviera mintiendo , su compañera estaba realmente hipervertilando y si no se había quejado era por su amor a Sasuke - y quizá el suyo propio- . Si a aquella mujer se le ocurría fallar seguramente Sasuke los traería dando vueltas y aquello era algo que no lograba tolerar.

—Hmp — soltó su equipaje en el suelo y se recargó en un árbol finjiendo no estar agotado, le dedico una mirada a la pelirroja . Ella se había tirado al suelo y respiraba trabajosamente. Se dirigió hacia ella extendiendo sus manos para tocar su cara . Ella estaba ardiendo en miro sonrojandose fuertemente por él y aún en su estado ella jugó con un mechón de su cabello .

Noto la insistente mirada de Suigetsu sobre él, realmente no le importaba lo que ella pensara o su equipo pensará , pero a ella si que debería importarle mucho lo que él estaba pensando . Una rastreadora que no rastreaba no le servía .

Suigetsu se adelantó a cualquier moviento de su parte y la cargo de mala manera como un costal de papas. Inmediatamente la chica se revolvió en su espalda pateandolo débilmente pero a Suigetsu no le importo, ya tendría esa bruja motivos para agredecerle . Estaba tan enamorada que no se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría . Y él no era tan estúpido como para andar sin rastreadora y menos con el humor de perros que se cargaba Sasuke.

—¿Descansamos en una guarida de Orochimaru , Sasuke ?

Jūgo le miro esperando una respuesta. Sasuke soltó un bufido de irritación al notar que Karin se había desmayado. Camino sin responder hacia el noroeste . Había una guarida no muy lejos perfectamente escondida . Siempre protegidas por gente que creía que Orochimaru era su única salida , su salvación a aquellos para aquellos que no pueden alcanzar sus metas, a aquellos que buscan a algún propósito , una razón para vivir. Orochimaru llenaba tu cabeza con piedritas , sobre todo a loa niños que eran mas fáciles de controlar.

Su caso no fue diferente , él había estado dispuesto a dar su cuerpo a cambio de tener el poder necesario para matar a su hermano .

.

.

Si había una palabra que pudiera describirlo sería tranquilo , incluso indiferente . Y así era la forma que él quería ser por siempre , por eso odiaba cuando el sello maldito controlaba su cuerpo y lo hacía enloquecer . Por eso necesitaba a Sasuke , para poder calmar sus instintos y hacerlo recuperar la cordura. Y haría lo que fuese necesario para poder proteger aquello que Kimimaru le confió . Por eso , si Karin ya no servía más , el buscaría a quien fuera necesario para cumplir su rol . Así fuera a la fuerza .

Había visto hace unas horas, una Hyuga llegar a la cueva por el lado que juró haberle dicho a Orochimaru estaba demasiado visible , los pajaritos le avisaron tan pronto como sintieron a los ANBU llegar. Ahora tendrían que detonar la cueva para poder escapar de ahí antes de que llegaran a ellos. Según recordaba Orochimaru estaba ansiosos de obtener el Byakugan por sus enormes capacidades de alcance y su habilidad para el espionaje. Si el conseguía a aquella mujer entonces ella podría buscar a Itachi . Eso o podrían quitarle los ojos y útilizarlos , aunque dudaba que Karin quisiera probárselos . De todas formas tendría que esperar y atacarlos al anochecer.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al lugar Sai le recibió con una de sus tipicas sonrisas extrañas . Acababan de liberar a algunos civiles que por el momento estaban resguardados en las celdas para evitar el desorden y algunos ANBU estaban escoltandolos de regreso a la aldea para una mejor atención médica . La necesitaban a ella para saber si había alguna clase de peligro en los pasillos seguientes o en los pisos inferiores ya que estaba inundado de trampas .

—Hinata-san ¿hay algo más que pueda ver ?

—Solo veo muertos , hay muchos muertos en el piso de abajo .

Sai no respondió , pero miro como Anko se paseaba despreocupada por el lugar como si alguna vez hubiera estado ahí.

—Está bien , mañana investigaremos bien el lugar . Debemos descansar , si Orochimaru está cerca , no podemos perderlo .

Se habían turnado para hacer guardia en la noche . Los ANBU merodeaban la parte norte y ellos la parte sur. Escucho entonces voces esporádicas que provenían de las partes bajas de la cueva. Adentrarse a investigar solo significaría perderse entre los pasillos. Anko se despertó de mal humor por aquellos ruidos extraños , de sus brazos salieron algunas serpientes que se adentraron en los pasillos para que investigaran por nosotros, pero las serpientes no regresaron . Al llamar a los ANBU del otro lado ellos no respondieron el radio , lo único que se esparció en el lugar fue un terrible silencio. Nos levantamos inmediatamente para salir de aquel lugar , sin embargo una explosión bloquea la salida , obligándolos a adentrarse entre los pasillos.

— Ninpou Choujuu Giga— Sai convocó grandes colosos que detuvieron las enormes piedras que caían del techo.

—¡Po-or acá —gritó Hinata para que la escucharan .

Anko le miró rodando los ojos por haber tartamudeado en medio de la misión , aquella mujer era bastante dura y estaba enojada con ella por qué había ocupado el lugar de Yamato en la misión .Al adentrarse hacia abajo pudieron oler el olor putrefacto de los cuerpos , seguramente de personas que habían dejado morir de hambre o quizá se habían matado entre ellos . Hinata se posicionó enfrene para guiarlos, siguieron bajando hasta el tercer piso donde grandes estanques cerrados tenían a bebés dentro de ellos, algunos todavía se movían .

—¡Eres tú !

Un sujeto apareció frente a ella cerrandole el paso , era mucho más alto que ella . Le dirigió una afilada sonrisa que la hizo estremecer , observó su espada llena de sangre y por la expresión que tenía no iba a dejarlos escapar.

—¿Estás seguro que ella servirá ? — Sasuke hizo su aparición hablando sobre ella como si no estuviese presente .

— No , pero es lo mejor que tenemos .

— Entonces maten a los demás ...tráela .

Al instante ellos se lanzan contra el diezmado equipo. Anko lanza serpientes de sus brazos evitando un ataque directo, pero fueron fácilmente cortadas con la katana de Sasuke.

—¡Salgan de aquí, idiotas ! — grita ella.

Sai la mira un momento antes de tomarle del brazo y correr.. Hinata no puedo creer que incluso él piense que necesita ser salvada .

— Ellos viene por ti — le afirma , aunque Hinata sabe que lo que realmente quieren es él Byakugan .

—¿Qué-é hace-e-mos ? — le dice tartamudeando , al fondo se puede escuchar la fiera batalla , su maestra les ha dicho no vuelvan por ella.

—Escapar .

—No podemos permitirles eso — el muchacho azulado le sonríe , aunque creían que lo habían perdido hace muchos metros atrás . Blande su espada contra sus brazos unidos haciendo que su compañero la suelte de inmediato . Sai le da una patada que lo manda a estrellar contra la pared , crea animales de tinta que desaparecen con demasiada facilidad ante aquel extraño. Se nota que aquella persona le encanta pelear.

—¡Corre!

Y esta tan acostumbrada a que le ordenen eso que ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo para hacerlo, adentrándose cada vez adentro de esas cuevas que no le ayudan a calmarse , hay algo en esas paredes que hacen que sus ojos vean borroso , su Byakugan es inservible .

—...Matar ...

Escucha un susurro demoniaco , pero no logra ver nada .

—...Matar...

La voz se pierde entre el eco de las paredes .

—...Matar ...

Al fin puede divisar una luz , una salida , no muy lejos . Su deber como amiga es avisarle a Naruto que ha encontrado a su amigo, su deber como shinobi es avisar a su aldea que Sasuke ha atacado a un escuadrón de búsqueda . Puede sentir que ellos están tras de ella , solo sigue corriendo .

La salida está cerca , muy cerca...

—Detente —una voz hace que un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral y su piel enchina. Sasuke está bloqueando la salida.

Tan cerca...

— ¿Qué quiere-ren de m-mi? —Él la barre de arriba abajo como preguntándose lo mismo.

—Sí, ¿qué queremos de ella, Sasuke? —repite el muchacho de cabello grisáceo bastante animado ,ni siquiera se ve cansado apesar de que tiene toda la ropa manchada de sangre que no es suya . Sasuke no le responde y solo le rueda los ojos.

Hinata arpadea rápidamente para que las lágrimas no salgan, no hay rastro alguno de su equipo, ni siquiera llamadas de auxilio.

—No la necesitamos —la voz chillona de una mujer les interrumpe . Y ella ruego a Dios que la escuchen, que no necesiten nada de ella.

—¿Qué-é quieren de mí? —repite, aunque su voz suena igual de insegura. Sasuke se truena el cuello y avanza a grandes zancadas hacia ella, está por abrir la boca cuando un sujeto enorme aparece a lado golpeándole el costado , solo puedo escuchar como truenan sus costillas .

Da un giro para no caer directamente al suelo y de un milagro logra mantenerse en sus tambaleantes rodillas, pasa la mano por su vientre y sabe que estoy en aprietos , apenas y puede respirar . Y ellos lo notan , no parece importarles. Activa su Byakugan tratando de ganar tiempo, cuando el muchacho viene de regreso lo ataca con su Juken y eso parece bastar un segundo, por qué ha dejado inservible una de sus manos . Él sonríe y por su cuerpo sigue expandiéndose un tatuaje de aspecto gris que lo hace enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba . Intercambian un par de golpes más en los cuales ninguno de su equipo interviene.

—¡Jūgo, ya déjala! —grita uno distrayéndola , el otro aprovecha eso y le pega en la pierna haciéndome resbalar.

Empieza a golpearle sin parar, el otro sigue gritándole que la deje . Al final decide si intervenir abalanzándose sobre él , escucha muchos gritos pero no puede distinguirlos, puedo ver metros al fondo a una mujer pelirroja que la mira con lastima no sabiendo como intervenir. Él me golpea la cara , el vientre , los brazos . Puede sentir como resbala la sangre por todo su cuerpo.

—¡La vas a matar! —grita la mujer .

—¡No-o obtendrá-an na-da d-de m-mi! —les grita y ellos parecen sorprendidos , Sasuke se queda en su sitio, pero por su expresión parece estar bastante enojado.

Suigetsu como creo que le llaman logra quitárselo de encima , la han dejado tirada como vil basura en el suelo .

El otro se queda en su sitio sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza como si tuviera una gran haqueeca , dice — Lo siento...lo siento — . Sasuke le da una vuelta con su pie , comprobando que no este muerta.

— Únete a mi —ordena , y esto definitivamente no puede estar peor.

—Ja-a-m-más .

—No tienes opción.

—Jamás ...jamás estaría con un traidor. —Casi quiere aplaudirse por no tartamudear . Éll me mira como si fuera una inútil , esta acostumbrada tanto a eso que ya no duele.

Lo olvido ...No debía mirarlo a los ojos. Aquello fue un error. Ya puede sentir nada, ni siquiera moverse , su mente está apresada recordando todo...todos los errores de su vida . Cada cosa que ha hecho.

...Todos sus fracasos vienen lentamente...

... llenándola ...

...asfixiándola ...

...Solo puedo llorar...

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Reeditado_.

¡Gracias a todos los que comentan, dejan un review o me dan en favoritos! Me han hecho muy , muy feliz.

Les recomiendo leer un fanfic que se llama _Segunda oportunidad_ , que trata sobre Itachi , al que descubrír es un personaje al que amo y que tendrá una participación importante en mi fic.

.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

.

.

.


	3. Vuela como mariposa y pica como abeja

Disclaimer . Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo III.**_

 _ **Hachibi**_

 _"Flota como mariposa, pica como abeja"._

.

* * *

La vida es un constante remolino , donde terminas haciendo lo que juraste que jamás harías . O al menos eso pensó Uchiha Sasuke al verse sentado frente al sujeto de la mascara anaranjada . No , jamás en su vida pensó que el iba a estar en la misma organización en la que se refugió su hermano luego de matar a su familia , y en la que seguramente luego de que las aldeas supieran que era miembro reclamarían su cabeza .Jamás imaginó por supuesto que luego de jurarse toda su vida que iba a matar a su hermano , ahora iba a estar vengándolo .

Su equipo se mantenía al margen , Kisame hacia lo mismo cumpliendo el papel de guardaespaldas del supuesto "Madara" . Karin se había quedado en la guarida a cuidar a la Hyuga mientras ellos atendían estos asuntos .

— ¿Ahora sí nos dirás que tanto has estado haciendo? — siseo Madara desde el otro lado del salón.

—No es de tu incumbencia —suelta Sasuke con desdén.

—Solo te recuerdo... que por ser parte de esto tienes ciertas ...obligaciones.

—Y a ti te recuerdo que no estamos unidos— rebate hablando más fuerte en cada palabra — Sólo estamos juntos por intereses en común.

Kisame rió divertido de la pelea entre ambos Uchiha , lamentó enormemente que Itachi no estuviera ahí, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver una pelea entre familia .

— Estar en Akatsuki no es cualquier cosa, debes probarnos tu lealtad y tu fuerza— reto de nuevo .

—¿Estás dudando de mi poder?

—¿Lo dices por matar a tu hermano casi ciego con serios problemas para respirar?—soltó sarcástico , haciéndose visible el Sharingan sobre su ojo . Sasuke apreto la mandíbula para no lanzarse contra aquel hombre .

—Hemos hecho los trabajos que nos han pedido , y no hemos fallado en ninguno — intervino Jūgo sabiendo de antemano que los humos se estaban calentando.

—Aún les faltan más.

—¿Cuántos más ? — intervino Suigetsu .

—Eso es algo que decidiremos nosotros —Kisame le contestó .

— Tú no nos vas a decir que hacer— Suigetsu le rodó los ojos en expuesta , evidenciando su mal humor .

—¿Estás seguro?

Suigetsu aprovechó aquel momento de provocación para lanzar un ataque contra el ninja de piel azulada. Dio un saltó y se impulso hacia delante resbalando sobre la mesa, alzando su espada . A Madara le bastó una mano para detenerlo y con la misma sujeto la pierna del muchacho para aventarlo hacia la pared .

—Sasuke , controla a tus subordinados.— ordenó .

— ¡Suigetsu! — lo regaño Jûgo , pero se quedó en su lugar sin intervenir realmente.

— Lo único por lo que estoy con Sasuke es po las espadas que quiero recolectar. — dijo levantándose ofendido sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa.

— Aún no puedes derrotarlo — le recordó Sasuke de brazos cruzados , sin prestarle demasiada atención a su alboroto.

—¿Aún? — murmuro Kisame divertido .

El choque de miradas fue inevitable pero al final regreso a su lugar y no volvió a hablar , aunque seguía mirando a Samehada como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Deberán buscar a un Jinjuriki para nosotros , tenemos a siete ya pero aún nos faltan dos . —explicó Madara sin más —Ustedes buscarán al de la aldea del rayo, nosotros iremos por el de Konoha.

— ¿Konoha? —soltó Suigetsu y Sasuke agradeció en silencio por ello.

—Sí, de hecho es alguien que conocen muy bien...Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke no pasó por alto las miradas que todos le dirigieron y que nadie trato en disimular . Su rostro no cambio ni una pizca y Madara le sonrió complacido por ello, aunque sabía que no iba a tener una muestra igual de vuelta . A Sasuke no podía importarle menos lo que ellos pensaran de él , no podía volver a lo que era, ya había tomado la decisión de destruir Konoha. Su hermano había fallado al pensar que iba a salvar lo que trató de proteger.

—Y Sasuke —, el susodicho levanto la mirada — si ustedes piensan siquiera en traicionarnos considérense muertos .

El único que pareció asustarse fue Suigetsu , Kisame río finalmente. Hebi salió del lugar no sin antes recibir la información necesaria para encontrar al Hachibi. Si las cosas eran tan sencillas -como parecían serlo- no iban a necesitar a Karin en esta misión. Tenían fotos e información , el lugar donde entrenaba, sus horarios , las formas de entrar a aquel lugar.

—¿Crees que la muchacha este bien ? —murmuro Suigetsu a su compañero luego de un buen rato callado , y debía estarlo porque Sasuke no parecía estar de humor desde el día en que atraparon a aquella mujercita.

—Solo espero que no este muerta .

Suigetsu se quedó mirando la espalda de Jūgo un buen rato pensando en el suceso de hace unos días , tenía una regla él no mataba a mujeres ni niños . No por nada había sido el primero en lanzarse en detener a su compañero . Y aquella muchachita - que quizá tenía su edad - había quedado muy mal herida.

No es que él fuera un caballero de hecho distaba mucho, mucho de ello . No podía negar que pelear con Karin - e insultarla - le divertía , pero lo cierto es que sólo quería que ella dejara de arrastrarse de esa manera por Sasuke , porqué sí, porque era molesto.

Sasuke se había negado a curarla a pesar de los golpes , al principio pensó que iba a dejarla morir . Y no es que le importara mucho , pero le intrigaba porque aún la conservaban con ellos, no parecía ser muy fuerte , era más bien valiente y tonta , mira que ponerse a pelear uno a uno contra Jūgo no era buena idea .

Su estilo de pelea le era sumamente extraño , no usaba grandes espadas ni golpes estridentes como los de la otra chica de ojos verdes que solía gritar "Sasuke -kun" a cada rato con ojitos de cordero , pero tenía algo que había detenido a Jūgo por unos minutos. Estaban también sus ojos - bonitos a su parecer - del los que habían saltado grandes venas , ya le preguntaría cuando la viera de nuevo que había sido todo aquello.

.

.

El plan se ha venido a bajo , el enemigo ha descubierto sus intensiones gracias a un estúpido Suigetsu incapaz de poder guardar silencio al ver tantas espadas.

— ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?!,¡Tontos, idiotas!... ¡¿Quiénes son y por qué quieren capturarme?!... Hmmm...

Ahora es cuando se arrepiente enormemente de haber dejado a Karin , incluso de haber pensado en matarla .

— ¿En serio es este tío al que debemos enfrentar? . Sus rimas son irritantes. — Suigetsu se llevó las manos a las orejas teatralmente .

—No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales! ¡Idiota!

El Hachibi es fuerte , y rápido tanto que le cuesta muchísimo seguirle el ritmo, ni siquiera los tremendos golpes de Suigetsu logran contenerlo. Ha roto incluso la espada de Zabuza , la maldita misma espada que casi lo mata cuando niños muchos años atrás. Su compañero no tiene tiempo de llorar , tiene los ojo rojos y ya no sabe si por rabia o por tristeza.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — le grita Suigetsu , robando una espada del adversario y tratatando sin éxito de herirle.

—Hermano, yo soy un gran idiota como tú lo has dicho . Pero los que logran cosas memorables son los grandes idiotas , yahoo .

Suigetsu logra atraparlo con su cuerpo , le da una señal a Sasuke y acepta sin miedo que han de electrocutarlo . Sabe que es debil ante ataques eléctricos , pero espera que con eso logren vencer al enemigo.

—Eso no funciona conmigo, bakas.

El hombre ha bloqueado el ataque con más electricidad.

—Ahora es mi turno, de que aquí no saldrás brutos —sigue rapeando de forma espantosa.

El hombre habla enserio y Ahora saben que están problemas . El Hachibi los golpea sin puedad, reciben goles y golpes . Sasuke sabe que no puede ganar y se esconden por un momento . Sasuke puede sentir cortes profundos en su piel que no paran de sangrar , no va a decirlo nunca , pero ha subestimado a su enemigo y ahora esta sufrendo las consecuencias .

—Floto como mariposa ... ¡Y pico como abeja! — Killer Bee sostiene firmemente la espada alzandola para que tenga mayor impulso — ¡Porque yo soy el Hachibi!

El enemigo a conseguido hacerle su técnica mortal. Le ha roto las costillas, la tráquea, los pulmones . Pero no es suficiente y lo sabe , se coloca sobre el para rematarlo von su espada. Sasuke mira hacia el cielo, suprimiendo una sonrisa de derrota , al parecer ha fallado.

Jûgo evita el golpe de gracia , golpea a KillerBee con toda su fuerza logrando que se aparte de Sasuke solo lo suficiente para que Suigetsu lo lleve lejos.

—Esto se ve mal. —opina Suigetsu al ver a Sasuke —No debimos dejar a Karin.

Él asiente bajando la mirada , ir ahí sin ninja médico ha sido la peor idea de su líder y por supuesto ha sido culpa suya.

—Quizá pueda ayudarlo —Se arrodilla ante Sasuke poniendo las manos en su pecho , Suigetsu lo mira sin confiar plenamente en él — El sello que nos une debería hacernos compatibles .

La técnica funciona y va trasmitiéndole su poder, medida que uno se recupera el otro va perdiendo la altura y los años. Solo se detiene hasta que Sasuke toma color nuevamente , y puede ponerse en pie sin ayuda. Saben que Sasuke no lo dira , pero es hora de retirarse , corren hacia otra montaña , aún sin saber con certeza donde esta el enemigo .

—Aquí están — susurra KillerBee, pero no es un hombre ya sino una bestia. Con una de sus colas los avienta hacia el mar , donde es visible que tiene mayor ventaja.

— ¡Alejense ! —Suigetsu se convierte en un monstruo de agua que apenas y le sostiene la lucha . Sasuke le dirige una rápida mirada de agradecimiento antes de irse . — No fue buena idea — se dice tan solo unos instantes después , una Bijudama impacta su cuerpo y es tan poderosa que ha destuido una montaña tras de él y la única forma por la que aun esta con vida es porque se ha descompuesto en el último instante su cuerpo en agua .No ha sido de gran ayuda después de todo , apenas a dado unos minutos a sus compañeros .

La bestia sigue su camino y esta vez va contra Jûgo , la dándole con un tentáculo . El Hachibi los mira con desaprobación antes de lanzarse otra vez al ataque contra ellos.

Sasuke le lanza el amateratsu , sus ojos no paran de sangrar y parece que por fin , la pelea ha terminado. Su compañero regresa por él cargándolo en su infantil cuerpo.

.

.

Killer Bee no pudo reprimir retorcerse de dolor , siente su piel chamuscada y el olor a carne quemada cubre de hedor horrible el ambiente . No puede creer que ha sido derrotado por una mocoso .

Sonríe con tristeza , no se despidió de su hermano y quizá no lo hará nunca más.

La última vez que lo vio pelearon sobre lo de siempre, que no debía salir de la aldea y debía informarle donde estaba, como si él fuera un niño y como si su hermano no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

A enfrentado a muchas personas , a matado a muchas otras también . No sabe si es una buena persona aunque se ha esforzado por serlo . Nunca deseo el poder que tiene , nunca deseo ser un Jinjuriki que domina a su bestia, porque a pesar de todo el poder que tiene , todo eso lo ha aislado. De todos modos al mismo tiempo agradece . Agradece lo que ha logrado , los amigos con los que cuenta , la fama , su compañero el Hachibi.

Sabe que su vida se extingue.

No puede evitar seguir luchando aunque las llamas negras no se apagan, ¿Pero porqué debería luchar? . Mejor dicho ¿Quién sabe eso ? quizá alguien necesite su ayuda un futuro . O quizá, solo quizá, realmente quiere vivir.

Recuerda el día en que se volvió Jinjuriki, la única vez que vio una cara preocupada en su hermano y lo que le dio después un tiempo.

"Cuando uno se convierte en un jinchūriki pierde muchas cosas, y el corazón se vuelve vacío, pero tenemos cosas que no queremos perder, se convierten en una luz para seguir.

¡Los Bijūs no son la única fuente de poder!

Brilla como un sol, ahí es de donde nuestro verdadero poder proviene. "

.

.

.

"Neji serás el líder de los Hyugas durante la guerra, a mi me han asignado la retaguardia de la Alianza Norte. Confiamos en que hagas un buen trabajo. La reunión ha finalizado. "

Esas habían sido las palabras que Hiashi dijo durante la reunión del clan . Pudo escuchar perfectamente los cuchicheos entre todos los reunidos , no era que duraran de sus habilidades , no, hablan de porqué a Hinata no se le había dado tal honor . Él la miro durante todo la reunión , esperando una reacción desfavorable, pero no obtiene nada, ni una mirada. Al salir uno de los pocos rojos reconstruidos pudo ver a Kõ hablando con su tío .

—Porfavor Hiashi-sama considere de nuevo su posición , Hinata-sama ha demostrado su valor al enfrentarse sola contra Pain.

—No es eso — dice Hiashil manteniendo sus manos dentro de su yucata - No es valor lo que le falta.

— ¿Entonces qué es, dígame ? —suplica.

—Ella es demasiado amable. – Hiashi frunce el ceño pero no es enojo lo que tiene , acepta que su hija no puede ,ni será de la manera que él quiere . —Se que le corresponde a Hinata esa responsabilidad como parte de la rama principal , pero ella ...ella es demasiado amable , no puede hacerlo, no soportará hacerlo.

—Pero...- Kô intenta persuadirlo , Hiashi le hace una señal para que guarde silencio, sabe que el cariño que Ko le tiene a su hija no le deja ver que intenta protegerla solo puede ver desconfianza hacia su propia hija.

—Pero con esto también busco que se vea el valor de la rama secundaria ,¿ no lo vez? No es la rama secundaria salvando a la principal. Es unir a las dos para ser una sola , para salvar a la Aldea.

Kô no discute más pero sabe que no esta del todo satisfecho con la respuesta de su líder que se ha ido dejándolo ahí sólo. Kô y Neji chocan miradas y no encuentra en ellas odio , si no más bien desepción por haberle – segun él- fallado a Hinata.

Neji sabe que es considerado un prodigio, un genio , que sus habilidades son altas , más que las de cualquiera , más que las de Hinata , aunque ella no es cualquiera .

Pero sabe como se ha esforzado , él la ha entrenado día y noche desde el día en que Naruto partió con Jiraiya . No fue fácil convencerlo, cuando ella se lo pidió él no la acepto , ella tuvo que convencerlo pues sabia que no podia quedarse solo mirando con eso mientras todos avanzaban a pasos agigantados.

Y es que ahora incluso él duda que sus habilidades sean lo suficiente para esta guerra . Por que él lo sabe , unos viven y otros mueren , y de aquella muerte solo puede venir el odio.

.

.

— ¿Otra vez pescado ?

Se pregunta de nuevo Naruto , y es que todos saben que esto dista mucho de su comida favorita. Yamato lo miro lo con lastima , a él tampoco le gusta estar en medio del mar no hay ...tierra, aunque al menos estar en un una embarcación de madero lo reconforta no como a su compañero Guy que se ha pasado vomitando a toda hora .

Sspira de nuevo y mira de nuevo a Naruto , él sigue pellizcando su comida de mala gana , no sabe cuánto tiempo podrán engañarlo , pero agradece que Naruto no sea muy listo.

.

.

.


	4. Otra molestia

Disclaimer . Todos los derechos reservados , autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV.**_

 _ **Otra molestia.**_

 _._

 _"En cualquier momento de decisión,_

 _lo mejor que puedes hacer es lo correcto,_

 _la mejor cosa siguiente es lo incorrecto_

 _y lo peor que puedes hacer es nada. "_

.

* * *

.

Suigetsu intenta sostener a Jūgo para que no siga lastimándola y de alguna manera logra controlarlo, aunque el otro sigue gritando que quiere matarla.

—¡Sasuke, controlalo de una vez! —exclama evitando un golpe directo a su cara apenas por poco , conviene su cuerpo en líquido para empezar a ahogarlo con si mismo, el chico deja poco a poco de luchar al sentir menos oxígeno en sus pulmones.

— Cálmate , Jūgo —Sasuke activa su sharingan y como si eso fueran las palabras mágicas , los tatuajes de su piel comienzan a esconderse entre su ropa volviéndolo normal de nuevo.

Suigetsu se baja de su espalda y no se dicen nada, quizá acostumbrados a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Hinata en cambio se arrastra, tratando inútilmente de huir aunque eso le duele y le impide respirar . Sabe que no va a lograrlo pero no por eso deja de hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que haré si te resistes? — se mofa Sasuke quizá harto de jugar — Déjalo ya, no vas a ganar.

—Eso-o no lo sa-sabes

—¿No vas a cooperar? Está bien quizá tu hermana nos sea más útil.

Hinata tiembla respirando tan agitadamente que parece que va a tener una ataque de ansiedad, Sasuke le suelta una sonrisa de arrogancia caminando hacia ella sin prisa sabiendo que ella ya no hace nada por huir.

—No-o te arre-ve-rías

Aunque realmente se está mintiendo, sabe que él ya ha hurgado en su mente , que ha visto sus más grandes miedos, los momentos horribles de su vida que ha tratado de ocultar con un dedo. Ya nisiquiera recordaba las miradas de odio de Neji , la indiferencia de su padre , la sonrisa de su madre , el llanto de su hermana.

Su hermana Hanabi era su pequeño tesoro. Ella daría todo , haría cualquier cosa , por qué era su hermanita, porque la amaba.

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas frente a ella , le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y luego apretó su mejillas con fuerza

—No me retes .

Ella le dio un manotazo con la mano izquierda para que la soltara, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

—Será mejor que nos ayudes, muchacha .Suigetsu se paró a su lado —. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer .

—Te ayu-yudo- re ...—Suplico levantando el rostro lleno de sangre , ignorando al otro muchacho —pe-pero ...por fa-voy no la la-lastimes, no vayas por ella.

—Eso depende de ti.

Ella lloró . Algo en su interior le dijo que aquella sería la última vez que podría hacerlo sin temor , llorar no estaba sirviendo y no es que hubiera servido alguna vez de cualquier modo.

Se prometió que no lloraría otra vez, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro .

Que equivocada estaba.

Iba a fallar esta promesa muchas veces...

Tampoco sabía que sus lagrimas iban a salvarla , aunque de eso aún faltaba mucho.

Poco a poco pierde la conciencia.

...

..

.

Juugo sólo pudo ver cómo la muchacha cae hacia el frente , dándose un golpe de lleno en la cara . Seguramente Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente o ella se había desmayado por la presión , no lo sabía . Le ordenan que la cargue y no réplica , nunca réplica. Le parece extraña. Solo esperaba que su presencia no cause muchos problemas, aunque Karin parece opinar lo contrario .

No sabe muy bien cómo, pero Sasuke debe manipularla . Aunque no podrá hacerlo de la misma manera que lo hace con la pelirroja. Karin esta con ellos por amor a Sasuke y no teme a decirlo , la pequeña Hyuga esta ahí por amor a su hermana y buscará cualquier momento para escapar o traicionarlos, lo primero que ocurra antes.

La sinte removerse entre sus brazos , deseando quizá que todo fuese una pesadilla. No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera. La acomoda mejor antes de ponersela a cuestas, tienen que empezar a movilizarse pronto , antes de que llegaran los refuerzos por ella .

Han puesto al equipo de Konoha en celdas protegidas por los subordinados que creen que Orochimaru aún va a volver. Akatsuki les ha pedido que no los maten ¿porqué? es algo que no les importa , pero ser parte de Akatsuki significa acatar órdenes que no estaban dispuestos a desobedecer.

.

.

Mira a la mujer llorando y algo así le hace recordar a su hermano No , ellos eran diferentes , su hermano había muerto para proteger su aldea y ella estaba aceptando traicionarla sin saberlo . Había visto en sus recuerdos a su pequeña hermana , comiendo , riendo , jugando y al penetrar un poco más descubrió las peleas, los golpes , las derrotas , las humillaciones que soporto, la batalla que perdió contra ella a propósito. Hyūga Hinata era un ninja débil que perdío su puesto de heredera contra su hermana menor .

¿¡Porque! ? ¿Qué impulsaba a los hermanos mayores a ser tan estupidos?

¿Porque dejar todo , por alguien más débil.?

— ¡Sasuke -kun, ella nos tricionara en cualquier momento ! —advirte Karin.

Karin estaba haciendo tal escándalo , que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle .Contó hasta tres para calmarse , sin resultados .

Sasuke suspira , mirando a Karin para que se callara de una vez.

Se sorprendió de verla con los brazos cruzados .

— Lo sé, pero más le vale por su bien que no lo intente.

Suigetsu la mira de cerca, en un gesto de curiosidad que solo ha visto en él cuando ve una nueva espada. Quién diría que aquel mal presentimiento se haría realidad.

.

.

— Estúpida niña , mira que dejarmela a mi.

Hinata despertó debido a los gritos mal dismulados de una mujer, la que supuso la habia estado cuidando .

— Sasuke -kun ha partido y quien sabe si estará bien. —siguió quejándose.

Hinata se trata de incorporar sintiendo dolor al instante que la hace recostarse de nuevo. Su torso esta vendado , solo lleva una camisa enorme y su ropa interior .

Si no hubiera perdido tanta sangre posiblemente estaría sonrojada .

Se levanta de ahí apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, tanteando en la oscuridad de la habitación . Lo único que le da un poco de visibilidad es la vela que esta sobre la pequeña mesa a su derecha .Karin entra de pronto a la habitación y Hinta no puede evitar dar un grito.

— ¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que te vayas ? —la miro apenas dignandose a verla , la verdad era que no la considera una amenaza. Esta sumamente debil , Sasuke le ha ordenado no curarla con su chakra especial , y para el tiempo en que tardaría, cuando ella se recuperará, Sasuke ya habría vuelto para poder partir de nuevo.

— No voy a qu-e-darme a-aquí — susurra aunque no tiene la fuerza para marcharse , le cuesta respirar . Se lleva la mano a su cara sintiendola terriblemente hinchada , se toca los labios con la lengua percibiendo su labio inferior roto .

— Si crees que esta jugando al decirte que iría por tu hermana estas equivocada.

—Ella pre-preferiría morir a cooperar con-n un u-ustedes —contraataca.

—Entonces ella va a morir —soltó con simpleza .

Karin sale de la habitación dejándola sola, regresa de nuevo horas después para darle la cena. Y aunque solo era sopa (un poco menos que quemada ) su estomago le agradece como si aquello hubiera sido lo más rico del mundo. Cuando acaba de comer la pelirroja la destapa y aunque se resistió al principio , por el humor que llevaba la otra mujer la deja hacer lo que quiera con ella . La lava con paños por partes , aunque por ahora su higiene intima tendría que esperar.

— Uchiha-ha Itachi esta-a mu-muerto —susurró tan bajo que pensó que no la escucharía.

—Eso es verdad , tampoco sabemos que paso pero… al parecer sigue con vida.

Ningana de las dos dice nada , Karin se va. No la visita de nuevo hasta el casi el mediodía del día siguiente . La comida de hoy son frutas . No hablan mucho , ninguna está especialmente interesada por la otra.

—¿ Uchiha -san pi-piensa matar a Itachi-san de nu-nuevo?

Karin sonríe por la manera en que nombra a Sasuke , confirmando por fin que ella no es otra fangirl. Aunque su ceño se frunce ante la ridícula idea de perseguir a alguien solo para matarlo de nuevo.

—Ummm —pareció meditar su respuesta — no , él...él quiere arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Por-porqué arreglaría-ia las co-cosas con la persona que-que...ma-mato a su familia ?

Bien, ella se ha preguntado lo mismo. Pero sabe que jamás obtendrá una respuesta.

—Haces muchas preguntas ,Hyuga — sonríe de medio lado ,pero no está feliz en lo absoluto, la comida empieza a agotarse y no sabe qué hacer si no sabe ni preparar sopa, la comida de la pequeña Hyuga ha sido su primer intento, no puede esperar a que venga Sasuke.

—solo ...so-so quiero saber si es ver-verdad lo que me dicen —murmuró.

Karin la mira largamente y aunque ella no suele dar explicaciones esta vez va a hacerlo.

—Supongo que sí quiero que nos ayudes no tengo otra opción .

—¿E-eh ?

— Itachi no es el asesino que te hicieron creer.

—¿Qué-é? — balbuseo tontamente.

—Itachi Uchiha no quería matar a su clan .

Ella conocía los rumores , la historia del prodigio Uchiha que en una noche asesino a s familia . ¿Cómo no recordarlo si su padre la comparaba constantemente con él?.

Lo habia visto en contadas ocasiones llendo por Sasuke al finalizar las clases , incluso desde aquella años era sumamente arrogante y presumido , pero solía sonreír de vez en cuando estaba con su hermano mayor. Y pudo comprobarlo ese día , la sonrisa que le dirigía era un sol , no tenia ojos para nadie más.

Kō había llegado tarde por ella , como solo en pocas excepciones .

Un Hyuga siempre llega temprano.

Mientras lo esperaba Itachi paso a su lado, le inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió su camino . Amable. Si habia una palabra que describía a aquel muchacho esa era. Realmente jamás pensó en eso de nuevo , ni en el Uchiha menor.Y ahora a más de 8 años de aquello jamás imagino que seria ella la que lo buscaría.

—Lo obligaron a matar a su familia . Todo fue culpa de los lideres de tu aldea , el clan Uchiha pensaba revelarse por que los habían estado aprisionando a través de los años , pensaron que eran demasiado peligrosos.

—¿peligrosos para que ?

— Para poder controlarlos , tenían que ellos pudieran provocar una guerra civil , que seria aprovechada por las demás naciones . Y entonces ...

— Entomces habría una guerra ... —completo ella .

— Exacto —dudosa continuo —Debes ayudarnos a que Sasuke-kun , vea a su hermano.

—N-o sé si-si pueda.

—Esto nos beneficiará a todos .

Hinata no responde, después de todo no comprende lo Karin quiere decirle .

No entiende su lugar ahí. No tiene nada que ver con ella. Él no tenia derecho a secuestrarla, ni amenazarla con tomar a su hermana si no coperaba solo para volver a ver a su hermano . Y aunque lamentaba que el tuviera que perder a su familia , ¿no acaso fue culpa de su propio el clan ?

— ¿Quién pensó en la orden ...? —Hinata cambia de tema — ¿Nuestro Hokage?

–Es mejor que no sepas eso.- le sonrio con lastima antes irse, encerrándola como cada noche desde hace dos semanas en aquella habitación sin ventanas , fría y con barrotes tan gruesos que estaba segura ni que con Juken podría romperlos. Y no es que ahora pudiera intentarlo , pero tendría que esperar a recuperarse para poder siquiera probar , solo esperaba que no pudiera hacerlo antes de que llegue el Uchiha.

...

..

.

— Ya llegamos —soltó Suigetsu apenas entrando a aquel lugar, mientras discute con Jugo sobre algo.

Hinata se encoge sobre si misma al escuchar la impasible voz de Jûgo , no puede alejar de su mente su mirada desquisiada . Por él , ella estaba con las costillas rotas y la piel llena de hematomas . Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento mientras pasa cerca de su celda , el otro es el primero en apartar la mirada .

Jūgo esta haciendo las cosas que debe, se dice, no importa si son correctas o no .

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a su habitación y no sale de ahí durante el resto del día. Y ella que lo recordaba como un hombre grandote , no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a un niño no mayor a 13 años , que no era ni rastro del monstruo que inundaba sus pesadillas .

—¡ Te vez terrible ! — le soltó Suigetsu colocándose a su lado , sin querer ser grosero, es solo que así era su forma de ser.

¡Claro que se veía mal!

Su labio estaba roto , su mejillas moradas, si no era bonita normal mucho menos toda golpeada . Pero Suigetsu no deja de mirarla y nota al instante porqué : la delagada sabana que la cubría estaba dejando ver de más.

Ella gritó apenada haciéndose un ovillo. Él le sonríe en respuesta sonrojandose sin querer al verse descubierto , después se voltea buscando algo en su mochila .

—Supongo que debes tener frio aquí, ¿verdad ?

Suigetsu saca una cobija de su mochila y la cubre sin esperar respuesta.

—Un poco.. si — Hinata lo mira por unos segundos aquel muchacho le parecía amigable y por lo que veía era al único al que le caía bien. —Gracias...

La pelirroja miro la escena estupefacta escondida detrás de la puerta , jamás, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese equipo, su estupido compañero había ofrecido algo por simple cordialidad . Pudo sentir su ceja volverse una sola , si tanto quería cuidar a la extraña , ella encantada.

—Retírate Suigetsu.

El aludido mira una vez más a la chica antes de salir , choca miradas con Karin que sigue a Sasuke mientras se adentran a la habitación de la chica , piensa que no estaría mal molestarla así que va a utilizar a Hinata para eso , aunque no sabe cómo . Ahora solo espera que ella no muera apuntes de que se le ocurra algo.

—Karin...

—¿Si , Sasuke kun?

— Curala.

Karin le mira entrecerrando los ojos . Él mismo le habia dicho que no la curara con su chakra y ahora le dice que si , habia gastado mucho de su tiempo con una mujer más penosa que la mismísima virgen y pudo ahorrarse eso , soltó un bufido cansado y se dirigió hacia Hinata que seguía hecho un ovillo y parecía que iba a correr hacía la puerta en cualquier momento .

—Muerdeme — le dijo en un orden mas bien tosca.

—Ah ... - ella la miro aterrada , pero sin comprender . —¿qué-é?

—Muerde ...muerde mi brazo - trato de explicarse pero la muchacha ni siquiera se novio un milimitro a pesar del tono más 'amable' que uso .

—Hazlo.

La voz imponente de Sasuke hizo un eco que hizo que las dos se apuraran , Hinata aún con sus heridas se acerco al brazo de la pelirroja que ya lo esperaba .

-Umh - Karin cerro los ojos intintivamente, esperaba una mordida agresiva , como muchas otras que le habían dado cuando estaba en las guaridas de Orochimaru cuando le habían obligado a ' revivirlos' para seguir utilizándolos en pruebas a pesar de que unieran preferido morir. En cambio recibió los pequeños dientes de ella casi acariciando su piel . La chica tomo el chakra que necesitaba, no más y no menos.

Y aunque la consideraba un estorbo total , todavia calaban en ella las palabras que Hinata le habia dicho después de eso .

—Gracias.

Casi sintió lastima por ella .

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en escribir un comentario .

Quiero que se note algo , que ella sepa las razones de Sasuke no significa que las acepte , ella aún quiere escapar , no por Neji , si no por ella .

Casi por terminar vean un nuevo anime que salió, se llama 'Orange ' es hermoso , simplemente bello.

Sin más que decir muchas gracias por leer.

Besitos en su carita.

.


	5. Las cosas saben mejor donde uno vive

_Disclaimer . Todos los derechos reservados , autor original Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

 _._

 _ **Capítulo V.**_

 _ **Las cosas saben mejor donde uno vive.**_

 _._

 _"Sabía dulce y amargo...era un sabor triste."_

 _._

 _._

Hinata amaba rastrear y ahora ya no quiere hacerlo más .Después de todo sus ojos son su vida , su legado , su mejor talento . Como equipo de rastreo se limitaban a eso a rastrear , a tantear el terreno , a rescatar gente de escombros o secuestradas .Eran siempre otros quienes se encargaban del trabajo sucio .Ahora buscan personas para matarlas.

Y aunque no comprende totalmente su papel parece que Hebi no es sólo un equipo de ninjas renegados, sino también cazarrecompensas del libro Bingo.

Parece que buscar a Itachi , era solo parte de su trato . Si es que había uno.

Karin detecta todas las presencias , claro, pero ella es la encargada de decir si llevan con ellos armas o no, si el lugar está protegido o no, si esto, si lo otro. Alguien del equipo se queda con ella mientras los demás van por aquellos sujetos, demostrándole que aún no confían en ella .

Siempre hay más bajas de las que debería, siempre del otro . Después de matarlos y traer el cadaver, Jūgo o Sasuke desaparecen por algunos días -los cuales ella agradece - y regresan con mucho dinero o más encargos.

Bien decían que el cuerpo de un ninja era valioso, tanto vivo como muerto.

Suigetsu le dice que deben obtener dinero , ella piensa que ya llevan bastante .Le dice que jamás pregunté por qué lo hacen o para quién . Dejar ese tema por la paz, oy espera a que alguno de ellos suelte algo.

Siempre hace lo que le dicen y luego se calla .Ella no quiere herir a nadie , pero aun asi lo aún si se hubiese negado, Sasuke hubiera encontrado la forma de obligarla a cooperar y después de ver cómo desaparecían los cadáveres, desaparecerla sonaba ...tan fácil .

—¿Hinata , harás de comer otra vez, verdad?

— S-si, ¿quieres-es pesca-ca- do o-otra vez-ez ?

—¡Si!

Suigetsu parece un niño cuando está contento, pero por fin ha visto la manera en la que es. No le importa llenarse de sangre , ni matar, en especial matar .Lo ha visto asesinar a muchos sin ningun atisbo de culpa , su agilidad con la espada es tan impresionante que asusta.

¿Sería fácil matarla a ella también ? Quizá sí , lo más es seguro es que sí. Después venderían sus ojos y esta vez sin dudas, sería una total vergüenza para el clan .Debe vivir ahora más que nunca , no es que se considere alguien indispensable, en lo absoluto . Pero no puede permitirse que el secreto de su clan sea vendido como cualquier cosa. Otra razón más para ser libre.

.

.

Ellos matan a gente mala, asesinos, traidores , paricidas , violadores , pedofilos.

¿Eso en qué clase de gente los convierte ? ¿En qué clase de persona la han convertido a ella?

.

.

Seguían acercándose cada vez más a los alrededores del país de Sunagakure , el calor aumenta conforme se adentran a aquel lugar , los árboles se ven cada vez más alejados uno del otro , la arena caliente quema los pies.

—¿No tienes calor con eso?

Hinata niega , aunque siente como su garganta le pide agua a gritos , aún así se obliga a callar. Suigetsu le pasa la mano por el hombro juntandola a su pecho, a pesar de las débiles protestas de ella. Hacía eso para hacer rabiar a Karin que decía que se tomaba demasiadas consideraciones con una extraña.

—¿No estarás celosa, verdad? —Abrazo más a la chica contra sí, la mira sonrojarse , no puede evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Karin lo ignora, demasiado ocupada tratando de sentir a Itachi, hace algunas días habían corrido como locos luego de que dio aviso de su dichosa presencia , lo había sentido solo un segundo , pero eso le habia bastado a Sasuke para obligarlos a correr , casi abandonando sus cosas. Al final , como siempre , no habían encontrado nada.

—Hina ¿no quieres agua? — Suigetsu le ofrece su cantinflora y ella lo acepta sin remilgos , se limpia el sudor de la frente apartándose el fleco que ha dejado crecer para ocultar sus ojos , y del que puede sin problemas poner un mechón tras su oreja.

Sasuke ha dado aviso que en caso de que Karin detecte la presencia del Kasekage , deberán con alivio, nadie era tan tonto como para enfrentarse a un Kage. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vio, esta segura que Gaara ha cambiado. Naruto le ha dicho eso y es suficiente para ella . Aún así, no puede evitar recordar con terror aquella mirada sanguinaria durante los examen Chunnin. Seguramente Sasuke también recuerda su poder , por eso ellas debían decidir si necesitaban entrar - muy, muy necesariamente - o no a la Aldea . Y no es que realmente quisieran acercarse a las grandes Villas , pero la presencia que buscan se diseminó en aquel pueblucho cerca de esa aldea .

Y si querían seguir desapercibidos ahí debían comprar ropa adecuada para esos climas . Karin aunque no era su amiga la estaba incitando a usar algo diferente , luego de verla hiperventilación en su gran chamarra.

—Parece que te esfuerzas en no ser bonita— .le dice.

—No lo soy —murmura .

Sasuke la mira arqueando una ceja por un segundo antes de ignorar a todos de nuevo, después se va alegando que tiene algo que hacer.

Hinata no puede evitar estar acomplejada por su cuerpo , le gusta pasar desapercibida y eso para ella esta bien . Su cuerpo simplemente es para ella un premio de consolación ante su inaptitud como ninja. No quiere ser bonita , quiere ser fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo quiere que Naruto la vea y quiere ser lo más bonita para él. Sacude la cabeza para despejarse , eso no es prioridad en estos momentos. ¿Cómo puede pensar en verse bien si está secuestrada y lo que menos quiere es llamar la atención ?

—¿Porque no usas algo como esto?— Le dice Karin señalando en un aparador una falda larga , y una blusa negra ceñida de mangas largas. Hinata la mira y le gusta hasta que ve la espalda... tiene un gran escote. Entonces niega frenéticamente con la cabeza ¿Cómo le piden que use algo así ? ¡ Eso es demasiado pecaminoso !

—Te van a salir piojos por el calor.

Karin odia verla con su ropa exageradamente grande , mucho más en medio de este calor infernal. Además, decía, no le importa que Sasuke la vea , él no caía jamás con esas cosas. Es decir, si no caía con su hermoso cuerpo , ¿cómo iba a caer con el cuerpo escuálido de ella?

Suigetsu le dice que se vería bonita y al final le insiste tanto que termino cediendo.

—Un caballero siempre paga .

Suigetsu le dice que es un regalo , Suigetsu no lo sabría hasta mucho después pero aquella pequeña acción ha derrumbado una barrera. Ella sabe que puede confiar ene él.

Karin lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados ofendida , a ella no le ha comprado ni un chicle .

Hinata sale vestida de aquella tienda con las mejillas sonrojadas y con Suigetsu viendole el trasero. Hinata piensa que no debió haberle ps hacho caso hasta que ve su silueta reflejada en la vitrina, debe de admitir que con eso ella se ve realmente cómoda.

.

.

Sasuke les ha dicho que compren víveres porque no pararan hasta llegar al otro pueblo. Van a marcharse de ese lugar al anochecer, al final Itachi no se encontraba más ahí, y aunque todos sospechan que huye de ellos, nadie dice nada al respecto.

Hinata ha sido nombrada la encargada de la comida , no, nadie se lo ha dicho formalmente pero desde que está con ellos, y luego comprobar que no quiere envenenarlos , bien podía decir que lo entendió.

Suigetsu fue el primero en darse cuenta que ella debía participar en el equipo más si quería vivir. Habla con ella sobre las cosas que le gustan y cuando ella le comenta que le gusta cocinar la abraza con alegría , realmente odia la comida de Karin y los hombres de Taka realmente son estúpidos es eso .

Karin y Suigetsu deciden esperarla afuera de la tienda de abarrotes, porque a decir verdad no sabían que ingredientes están bien pero tampoco pueden dejarla sola.

Las cosas que comían solían robárselas a las personas que mataban o al pasar por los pueblos , ella ha marcado una pequeña diferencia.

No hay muchas personas dentro de aquel local , aunque sin dudas la mercancía que venden debe abastecer a todo el pueblo , una madre al fondo regaña a su hijo tras tirar las latas apiladas .

Hinata está absorta en sus compras, debe escoger bien los ingredientes que le sirvan para ese clima y que puedan durarles por un largo rato . Revisa por última vez que este en la lista que ha hecho , luego vuelve a hacer las cuentas para que el dinero le alcance. Es el pensamiento más aseñorado que ha tenido en su vida y suelta una risilla (después de mucho tiempo) antes de encaminarse a la caja registradora.

Y aunque ha tenido que esperar un poco , le sorprende que el encargado sea tan amable , no ha regañado al niño por su travesura y aunque el muchacho no puedo evitar la vergüenza de la mujer que recoge todo a pesar de que él le dice que es su trabajo. Sus miradas coinciden y puede notar de inmediato que aquel muchacho que si bien no es su tipo , llama mucho la atención.

—Son muchos víveres ¿debe gustarte mucho la comida de aquí, verdad?

Se queda congelada mirando al piso, el cajero le sonríe de manera coqueta y ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Ha..hai...

Miente , ella solo ha tomado ingredientes que apenas y recuerda de sus misiones pasadas y de los que espera poder cocinar algo decente.

—La comida de aquí no es tan buena , te lo digo enserio .La comida del pueblo de mi madre es más rica.

Porque si esa muchachita creía que la comida de ahí era sabrosa seguramente no había ido al país del fuego. El chico pone una mano bajo su barbilla al tiempo que la mira , se le hace un poco conocida.

— ¿D-ee do-donde es e-ella?

—¡Oh ! Ella de Konoha por eso a veces voy allá, aunque yo nací aquí. ¿Sabes? Debedrias ir a probar su comida, hacen unos dangos inigualables .

Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, Hinata desearía con todas sus ganas estar ahora mismo en su aldea , le devuelve la sonrísa aunque no se siente con muchos ánimos.

—¿S-si?...eso di-dicen.- murmurá.

—Es más yo invito , debo tener por aquí vales de descuento de algún local.

Le extiende a ella dos tikets para una comida gratis , pensando en una cita quizá, o es que quizá de todos modos no podrá ir en mucho tiempo.

—Ummmm...cu-cuando va-vaya ahí , será lo primer-oo qu-ee ha-haga ...

Hinata mira el reloj en la pared , debe apurarse a regresar con Taka o ellos entran a buscarla . Debía irse ya, el muchacho nota su prisa , pero aun así sigue platicando , Hinata piensa que debe dejar de hablarle, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, tanto la de él como la de ella.

—Eso espero ¿eh? Quizá también podríamos ir...juntos.

Ella levanta la mirada , mientras niega con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No-o sé si pu-pueda .

—¡Pero que bonitos ojos , lo que daría yo por mirarlos siempre ! — dice de pronto , cambiando radicalmente de tema acercando su rostro al de la chica. Solo está jugando con ella, es difícil encontrar a alguien tan timida y es tierno para èl ver sus reacciones.

—No-o veo muy bien , son muy frágiles —.Miente otra vez.

Ella esperaba que no los reconociera, agradece haber cambiado sus ropas, no quería que la vieran con sus captores y pensaran que estaba traicionando a su aldea. Pero ¿Y si le pide que la ayude ? ¿Que avise que está ahí?

—Oh, qué lástima .

El muchacho se pone serio de pronto, eso la asusta.

— Ha habido muchos asesinatos últimamente , deberías cuidarte.

El tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada interrumpe sus pensamientos , los dos voltean a la presencia que tensa el ambiente al instante.

Es Sasuke.

—Vamonos — Él mira a Hinata tan serio que siente que le traspasa el alma, barre al muchacho de arriba a bajo haciéndolo menos . —Y tú apúrate . —Le chasquea los dedos al chico y éste aprieta los dientes para no soltar ningún comentario.

Toma algo del mostrador y lo avienta de mala manera al cajero .

—No sabia que tenia novio…—murmura a regañadientes. Hinata niega frenéticamente la cabeza , pero éste ya no la ve, está apresurando a cobrarle .

—Son $500 yenes. —Suspira con desgano, las chicas bonitas siempre escogen a los chicos malos . ¡Y él ya le dio boletos para que se fuera a comer con el otro!

Sasuke le paga y su cartera muestra más billetes de los que le jamás tendrá , casi se los avienta en la cara ¡Como odia a los chicos posesivos !

—Hasta lu-luego... —Supuso que despedirse sería menos sospechoso que salir corriendo de ahí.

— Hasta luego, señorita —Definitivamente no era la muchacha que pensó que era. Además está parecía tener un novio muy celoso .

Sasuke la toma de la mano y la jala a un lugar más escondido dentro del lugar.

—¿De que tanto hablaban ? — Dice acercando su rostro tanto que siente su nariz chocar con la de ella. Tiene que inclinarse mucho hacia al frente, no lo había notado , pero en realidad es muy pequeña.

Sus manos extendidas están a los lados de su cabeza , la acorralan .

—Na-nada...— Ella pone sus manos en su pecho a forma de escudo, habla despacio tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

— ¿Nada? —repite , sus aliemos chocan pero eso no le importa .

— Quería que-e ...él quería ...— Ella gira la cabeza a un costado y su voz disminuye de volumen a cada palabra.

—¿Sabes qué ? No me importa —La soltó para empezar a caminar con toda la comida en su espalda. Se gira hacia ella y la mira a los ojos para darle una última advertencia — . Si vuelves a hablar con alguien , lo mataré.

Ella bajo la mirada y lo siguió , de cualquier modo nada de lo ella diga o haga cambiara algo. Toma los boletos y los parte en dos , ella no va a poder ir antes de que venzan .

.

.

.

Sasuke toma del mostrador lo primero que ve, antes de aventárselo al cajero que apenas y pudo tomarlo en el aire, lo mira fijo y el otro deja de mirar a Hinata para despacharlos lo más rápido que puede.

Jugo de naranja, lo que le aventó era jugo de naranja.

Hinata lo mira aterrada a través del flequillo que cubre sus ojos .Otra vez llorosos aunque se esfuerza muchísimo por no llorar frente a él. Él lo sabe , tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para hacer llorar a las mujeres , aunque no es realmente su intención, nunca fue alguien con tacto. Sabe que ella le teme, igual que todo su equipo. Aunque es la única que no le importa disimularlo.

Ella se ha mantenido como un conejo , frágil, pequeño , débil. Pero aunque no lo parezca puede correr muy rápido si le das la oportunidad , y él no piensa dejarla escapar. Sus acercamientos son escasos , poco menos que lo indispensable. Sus ojos han sido perfectos para buscar a todos sus encargos , menos para buscar a Itachi .

Después de todo lo que le ha dicho, los golpes de Jūgo y las malas caras de Karin su refugio ha sido Suigetsu . Ella se dirige a él para todo, incluso para dar su opinión , él es su voz y quizá hasta su compañero . De todos modos Suigetsu le informa de todo lo que le dice y es el que se encarga de meterle ideas para que no huya.

Le ha mentido, tanto , que no sabe cómo su hermano pudo haber sido tan mentiroso . Sus amenazas no son más que palabras. Jamás podría entrar a Konoha por su hermana sin ser detectado antes , y duda mucho que una niña le sirva más que ella . Incluso vender su Byakugan en tiempos de paz sería considerado como tradición en las grandes naciones . Matarla no tendría más peso enél así como no le ha importado todas las muertes que lleva. De todos modos su cabeza ya tiene precio y la pena de muerte le espera.

Pero... la necesita , por más que le duela . Sabe que sus ojos pueden ver lo que Karin no, lo que ni siquiera él puede ver. Solo espera que al final no sea tan indispensable.

.

.

 _Él me compró un jugo ._

 _No lo tome en ese instante, si no hasta más tarde._

 _Sabía dulce y amargo ...era un sabor triste._

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor :**

Apenas hay acercamientos :B, el amor viene pronto, aunque por ahora se ve difícil.

Tome frases de Orange jajaja, les dije que me gustaba mucho .

.

Quizá no se noto mucho pero Taka esta con Akatsuki, si recuerdan en capítulo cuando se explica los objetivos de Akatsuki aclara que el objetivo de reunir a todos los bijus era para conseguir dinero , crear guerras , tener el control de la guerra y así contratar a ninjas como mercenarios para según él lograr la paz , así que tome esa idea como base para la función de Taka en Akatsuki.

.

Fanfic dedicado a _Ángel de un Ala_ especialmente por escribir _Haiiro no Shinju_ . Algunas frases escritas en ése fic estarán debajo del título de mi historia, haciendo alucion al contenido de éste fic.

Sin embargo el contexto es completamente diferente al de su historia original.

Basado en " _Debe ser Invierno de Okashira Janet_ ".Basado, pero no usuarios me han dicho que es "una copia barata " pensé en ignorarlos pero vaya , me sorprende que me hayan leído hasta el cap que voy .Si gustan comparar las dos puedo decir que si bien tome su concepto de secuestró , no es una copia . He agregado y agregaré muchos elementos que nos diferenciarán .Estoy en contra del plagio , por lo mismo creo que al menos he puesto cada referencia en la que me he basado .

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

.


	6. No soy buena y eso no es malo

.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados , autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo VI .**_

 _ **No soy buena y eso no es malo.**_

 _._

 _._

 _"Se que tienes miedo pero es hora de ser valiente."_

.

* * *

.

La sonrisa de Naruto es algo especial, cuando la vez tus problemas no parecen tan grandes como antes. Su sonrisa en cambio es terrible .Cuando le pregunto a Sakura porque Naruto solía sonreír tanto, ella respondió que una sonrisa era la forma más fácil de salir de una situación difícil, él intenta imitarlo pero parece que con él no está dando los mismos resultados.

Las cosas eran más sencillas cuando no conocía a Naruto, más ...impersonales . Ahora mientras escucha las explosiones resonar por la cueva no sabe por qué recuerda aquel día que se reunió por primera vez con sus amigos conocidos famosamente como los 9 .novatos aún que en ese momento eran 8 por razones obvias . Decidieron ir a un lugar donde vendían BBQ por insistencia del "Amigo de huesos anchos", se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa más grande . Naruto fue el centro de atención , dijo algo estupido y los demás se ríeron , él no ha entendió el chiste pero sonrío de igual manera. En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por un libro le dijera que hacer . No puede decir chistes como lo hace Naruto , nadie ríe cuando los hace, ni bailar como Sakura en el centro de la pista , tiene dos pies izquierdos .

Una mujer ríe suavemente , la pequeña mujer que está con su amigo es Hinata Hyuga. Ha visto como Naruto la mira , no la ve con los ojos soñadores con los que ve a Sakura , la ve ... distinto, e incluso alguien como él puede verlo. En ella ve confianza , orgullo , infla el pecho mientras habla de sus aventuras con tanto júbilo que ella se queda asombrada asintiendo a cada palabra , ella casi no habla, pero eso no parece preocuparle.

Los demás abandonan la mesa para bailar , otros tanto ya están empezando a emborracharse , él se queda en la mesa observando en ellos algo que sus libros no pueden explicarle . Jura haber visto en Sakura una mirada confusa cuando Naruto la ignoro sin darse cuenta para seguir hablando con Hinata. Ino le dice que los deje a solas y lo jala a la terraza del lugar , habla mucho y no pone mucha atención aunque finje que sí , ella se mira en el espejo mientras se retoca el labial aunque él considera que estaba bien tal como estaba . Él observa sus labios durante unos segundos ,l a mira sonrojarse y esta vez se queda muda ella mira a otros lados evitando su mirada ,y por primera vez el comprende que eso ha sido por su culpa , muchos dirían que ella es una chica aventada pero realmente ella no es así . Y él está feliz porque ha conocido verdaderamente a Ino.

Sacude la cabeza , concentrándose de nuevo. El filo de una espada enorme pasa por su costado y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por evitarlo.

Escucha un gemido de sorpresa a su lado , es de Hinata al ver el escudo Uchiha en la espalda del muchacho a unos metros atrás. Tiene razón en temerle , Sasuke ha sido la única persona capaz de provocarle miedo a él a pesar de que Danzo se esforzó en librarlo de sentimientos. Según sus informes faltaba poco para que fuera él el próximo recipiente de Orochimaru, al parecer se han adelantado las cosas.

Recuerda inmediatamente que no debe ver sus ojos . Mira su sonrisa sarcástica extenderse por su rostro, y no puede creer que sea el mejor amigo de Naruto, Hinata tiembla y él toma su mano , ha decidido salvarla aunque le cueste la vida . Le ordena que corran , que huyan , aunque sabe que al final ella tendrá que irse sola. Naruto le dio una lección aquel día y él tiene que devolverle el favor.A cada palabra que le dice su rostro se vuelve más triste y él no entiende el porqué , le grita de nuevo . Ella no lo mira pero aprieta su mano mientras siguen corriendo por los pasillos ...

.

.

Misión : Búsqueda de Orochimaru.

Estado : fallida.

Daños colaterales : Perdida de la mitad del escuadrón de búsqueda , privación de la libertad del escuadrón restante , desaparición de un integrante del clan Hyuga.

La misión ha terminado .

Se ha complicado.

Arruinado.

Fracasado.

.

.

Ni siquiera en estos momentos es capaz de dejar de pensar en el informe , quizá es la única manera para mantener con sigo el curso de los días , cada uno de sus compañeros ha sido colocado en una celda individual sin una cobija siquiera y apenas unas migas de pan para comer . Por supuesto todas aquellas armas que cargaban ya no las portan , son menos que unos simple civiles . Ha visto los rostros de todos aquellos que siempre están cubiertos , ellos no lo saben , pero Danzo tiene todos los archivos de ellos , aunque decirles eso solo complicaría las cosas así que calla . El aislamiento es bueno para pensar ...los primeros días . Después tanta reflexión termina corroyendote, sobre todo cuando has sido entrenado para cumplir órdenes sin importar el motivo , sin cuestionarte el porqué. Agradece ahora que Danzo le haya quitado las emociones , aunque el tambien teme que pronto empiece a sucumbir.

Se sorprende de no ver desaparecer a sus compañeros o incluso de no haber muerto ya , hacen un pequeño ruido cada cierto tiempo y así saben cuántos restan. Anko hace tiempo que dejó de escucharla , para el tiempo en que van supuso que debería haber más bajas.

El sonido es indispensable , cada cierto tiempo se escucha el agua de las coladeras, el roer de las ratas, el serpenteo , los pasos de los guardias. Escucha murmullos de sus captores que se preguntan cuánto tiempo más deben esperar o si ellos todavía les son útiles. Él sabe que su tiempo se agota. Si no han muerto es por qué debían haber sido experimentos pero si no está más Orochimaru no tiene porque seguir manteniéndolos con vida. Y peor aún ¿Qué harán con ellos cuando sepan que ya no existe más ? Debe escapar, pronto...¿ Pero cómo?.

Tiene en su poder solo un pasador de cabello , ni armas, ni sellos , ni nada. Ni siquiera la suficiente tinta para hacer una rata y hacer que vuelva a Konoha. Con lo que porta sólo podrá hacer una llave . No importa , se dice. Ha estado en situaciones mucho peores . La muerte no es lo peor , ser un cobarde sí, puede que no gane , es muy probable que no gane , pero debe intentarlo . Solo intentarlo.

.

.

.

Ser escogida en esta misión fue un honor para su familia , el Raikage la convocó después de la desaparición de su hermano , jamás lo había visto tan enojado .Su mamá le hizo una fiesta , y pasó ese día completo con sus amigos en casa, el chico que le gusta también fue , nunca había sido tan feliz .

Debía buscar a un equipo de cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres . No importaba si los demás huían pero había un Uchiha que debían capturar , ha escuchado cosas horribles de él pero sobre todo de su hermano. Su padre murió en una misión en contra aquella aldea, su mamá estaba silenciosa dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento .La abrazo muy fuerte antes de dejarla ir .

—Los encontre.— susurra .

Omoi muerde el palillo entre sus dientes mientras le revuelve el cabello y le dice buen trabajo. La pelirroja a su lado sonríe , aunque su maestro KillerBee logró escapar jamás perdonaría a aquellos ninjas por haber atrevido a atacarlo . Sus intension es no eran precisamente de paz , estaban ahí para eliminar a Taka y a la Hyuga que los sigue, aún recuerda al Raikage murmullando que debieron matar a aquella mujer cuando tenía tres años .

—¿Y qué mierda esperas? Guíanos a ellos —gruñe y la mira encogerse en su lugar.

—Tienen un ninja sensor..— les dice — además de un Hyuga .

—Si nos acercamos nos matan.—contesta otra mujer , sus grandes pechos se mueven cuando miran a la pelirroja .

—¿A nosotros ?¿Te olvidas de quienes somos? —Kamui responde altanera, el escuadrón ANBU a su lado se miran confiados , han sido escogidos de los mejores entre los mejores . El orgullo inunda su pecho hasta que la voz del la más pequeña los interrumpe.

— ¿Uchiha-san es tan terrible como dicen? —Aunque su máscara de gato oculta su rostro infantil , su voz no puede evitar evidenciar su miedo .

—Ese Uchiha es un bastardo infeliz —Su compañero le da un codazo para callarla , contestando con un empujón — Si llegas a topártelo huye, no tendrás oportunidad con él.

El ánimo del equipo decae un poco , casi lo habían olvidado , esa misión es por honor ...ellos lo saben, no van a volver.

.

.

Con cada persona persona que matan su corazón se estruja , sabe que trabajan para alguien aunque no ha podido pillar quién es ,sus sutiles pláticas con Suigetsu no le informan nada que ya sabe ,el solo pensar estar entre los planes de aquella persona la llena de miedo , podrían a matar a cualquiera , tiene el poder para hacerlo . Van de un lado a otro sin prisa, si acaso alguien los reconoce Sasuke lo mira a los ojos y los olvidan , eso en el mejor de los casos .

Itachi Uchiha es diferente , su sutil presencia es como el parpadeo fosforescente de una lucienrnaga . Crees que lo tienes pero desaparece al instante y luego vuelve aparecer mucho más lejos .Aprendió a aceptar su frustración con cada intento fallido .

— Alguien nos sigue —Anuncia Karin en voz alta mientras le hace una seña a Sasuke, indicándole por dónde vienen los otros , se alisa el cabello es una pose despreocupada, después de todo nunca logran dar con ellos. - No han dejado de hacerlo desde hace un buen tramo .

Hinata suelta un suspiro cansado mientras la mira ,ahora entiende por que Konoha y todas las otras aldea ninja no los había encontrado. Era por ella que tenía una habilidad excelente y podía incluso saber qué tipo de elemento usaba el oponente .

—¿Cambiamos de dirección ?— Jūgo aunque no lo parezca trata de evitar las confrontaciones lo más que puede . No le ha perdido perdón pero lo ha buscado con sutiles acciones , odiarlo no sirve ya , fue culpa suya ser capturada.

— Levan a un rastreador con ellos.

Sasuke le envía una significativa mirada a Hinata , que ella evita mirando el suelo . Si hubiera sido Konoha Karin lo habría dicho.

-Entonces tendremos que enseñarles quienes somos . - Suigetsu sonríe mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—¿Dónde están?

Karin coloca sus lentes en el puente de su nariz mientras piensa , hace un momento estaban bastante lejos y ahora...—¡Aquí !

La primera explosión los toma de sorpresa la tierra bajo sus pies colapsa . Han puesto bombas bajo ellos y han destruido la tierra para hundirlos en ella . Taka se coloca frente a Hinata al instante . El aire se vuelve seco para ella de pronto impidiéndole respirar

— ¡Uchiha! —Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuta ,— ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro maestro! —Sasuke la mira arqueando una ceja que solo la hace enojar más — ¡¿ Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Killer-Bee sama!?

Sasuke desenvaina su espada y empieza la batalla , los ninjas en frente suyo portan protectores de la aldea de la Nube ,ella se queda estática en su lugar sin saber si debe atacarlos le han ordenado que se mantenga fuera de todo temiendo que huya . Mira a qu ellos ninjas y en sus ojos brilla la esperanza, son muchos , quizá si lo intenta...

—Hinata Hyuga — Ella levanta la vista solo para encontrarse con miradas furiosas —Se te considera enemiga del país del Rayo y cómplice de Uchiha Sasuke . Entrégate o muere .

Olvido todo pensamiento de pedir hubiera podido llorar lo hubiese hecho . Suigetsu carga ya su gran espada y Karin está atenta . ¿Qué debe hacer ?

—Sé que tienes miedo —Le dice Suigetsu tomándole la mano, su mirada se clava en ella y si no hubiera sido por la situación se hubiera sonrojado. Jamás lo había visto poner tan serio —pero es hora de ser valiente.

Otra explosión inunda el lugar , esta vez con bombas de humo. El terreno se vuelve una trinchera donde solo se escucha gritos de dolor y carne cortada . Activa su Byakugan , Sasuke desaparece a una velocidad increíble y cuando por fin se detiene varios ninjas yacen muertos a su pies. El chillido de su chidori se vuelve espantoso , solo significa visibilidad es casi nula , pero no para sus ojos .

—Quédate conmigo —aunque sus palabras se vuelven vacías porque los ninjas lo rodean y tienen que separarse .

Tiene que dar un rápido giro para evitar que un kunai le perfore el brazo . La atacan de nuevo y ella deja inutilizable el brazo de su atacante , le a dislocado el brazo pero pudo haber detenido su corazón si hubiera presionado solo unos centímetros abajo.

—Ayúdame — susurra al ninja frente a ella y éste de desconcentra , ella tiene una clara ventaja frene a ellos . Salta hacia atrás , tomando distancia , analizando la situación .

— ¿Estás... con ellos ? — Le dice la niña que ha encontrado en el bosque hace unos días, ojalá hubiera reconocido su voz.

No responde ¿qué podría decir ? ¿Qué si estaba con ellos pero que la habían obligado ? ¿Qué estaba ahí para proteger a sus amigos ?

El grito de Omoi, obliga al líder ignorar por un momento a la Hyuga. Omoi lucha espada con espada con Suigetsu , que está demasiado ocupado vanangloriandose que no se da cuenta del peligro . La niña se acerca sigilosa cual gato a atacar a Suigetsu.

La katana de Sasuke vuela por los cielos , cayendo cerca de ella .

—Perdóname — le dice mientras le entierra la filosa espada por la espalda , la niña mira sus vientre perforado de lado a lado .

Hinata ha matado a una niña que tiene la misma edad de su hermana, su rostro aún es infantil . Sasuke se gira para mirarla un momento, Incluso algo de él se remueve cuando ve los ojos de Hinata marchitarse y perder su brillo , están vacíos. Adquiere la mirada que acompaña a los asesinos , la misma que tiene él y la misma que tenía su hermano y eso que solo ha estado unos meses con ellos. Ella no se desmorona a llorar , sujeta el arma y se pone nuevamente en posición de batalla . Y él aplaude el hecho de que trate de no ser un estorbo, enfrente de él hay una mujer.

—¿Porque!? —la voz desconsolada del ninja frente a ella estruja su corazón —¿Porqué a ella? ¡Eres un maldito monstruo , eres igual a ellos !

Hinata se queda estática en su lugar mientras las manos le tiemblan , siente la sangre que no es suya escurrir por sus dedos .

—¿Porque-eé?— repite —Porque-e quiero ...vi-vivir .

—¡Tú no mereces vivir! —Hace una seña , y su equipo se agrupa de nuevo . No pueden matarlos , no tienen el poder para matar a alguien de Taka, pero sí para matarla a ella , y eso es mejor que nada .

Cuatro de ellos de se oponen uno a uno contra Taka, mientras hacen ataques coordinados destinados a distraer .Él y el resto van tras ella , ella corre adentrándose en el bosque , mira sus ojos llorosos y no lo conmueven , hubiera podido unir con ellos . Mira por un segundo a su izquierda y nota a Kamui enfrentándose al Uchiha, está tan cegada por su rabia que posiblente sea la primera en morir. Él sigue enviándole ataques a la Hyuga .

Sasuke le hace una seña a Suigetsu desde lo lejos, el otro toma su espada y corta en dos al ninja que está inconsciente en el suelo.

"Toda vida es valiosa."

Piensa en las palabras de Hinata. Toda vida es valiosa , sí, pero algunas son más valiosas que otras y si ellos quieren vivir no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien los reconozca .

.

.

Alguien ha matado al ultimo de los ninjas que la siguen , un kunai se enterró en la columna vertebral de aquel sujeto matandolo al instante, ella sigue corriendo . Escucha graznar a un cuervo en la oscuridad , ojalá alguien le hubiera dicho que el mejor jutsu de Itachi eran las invocaciones.

.

.

Hinata está escapando, vio la oportunidad y corrió , corrió a pesar de que todos ahí le habían dicho que hacerlo sería una locura. No importaba que no tuviera oportunidad, solo quería ser libre , libre del odio que embriaga a Sasuke .Escucho los gritos de Taka diciéndole que volviera, escucho la voz de Suigetsu diciéndole que se detuviera . No faltó activar su Byakugan para notar Sasuke la seguía , y aunque pasó varios kilómetros corriendo , ella sabía que no iba a lograrlo. La lluvia comienza a caer sobre ella pero no le importa, es tan fuerte que no ve cuando Cuando una serpiente se enreda en su pierna haciéndola tropezar , solo logra que su cara se llenara de lodo.

Estaba tan cerca... apenas a unos cuantos minutos de poder entrar a un pueblo que seguramente la hubiera ayudado . Él se abalanza sobre su espalda tapándole la boca para que no grite ,ella le muerde la mano lo más fuerte que puede hasta que siente la sangre de Sasuke manchar su cara , sus dientes rasgan su dura piel y siente un sabor asqueroso como si pusieran una moneda de metal bajo su lengua. Aun así él no la suelta , entonces ella entierra sus uñas sobre su brazo . El suelta un gruñido y espera que quizá le suelta un golpe, aunque no lo ha hecho nunca, el daño que le hace siempre es más bien de otro tipo. En cambio el apoya su peso en su tórax y eso basta para apretar sus pulmones.

.

— ¡Suéltame ¡ ¡No quiero estar aquí! —implora , ella se sacudiénde una y otra vez hasta que por fin logra quitárselo un poco. Sasuke la aprieta fuerte pero ella sigue resistiéndose, al final no es tan débil como parece.

—¡Hyuga , cálmate ya de una buena vez!

.

¡ _Mate a una niña_!

.

—¡Déjame ir, te lo suplico !

.

¡ _Quiero irme de aquí ! Irme de ti , mis ojos ven muchas cosas pero en cada lugar eres siempre oscuridad ..._

.

— ¡No puedo! —su voz sonó rasposa .

.

 _Quizá sea una coincidencia , quizá no pero Itachi ha aparecido más veces desde que ella está con ellos... y su hermano siempre fue un salvador suicida._

.

—¡No le sirvo en na-nada! ...¡Ni una sola vez he encontrado a su her-hermano ...!

.

 _Porque quizá muerta dejaría de ser un estorbo._

.

— Sé que no sirves ..

.

 _Porque lo único que haces es llorar . Aunque creas que nadie se da cuenta._

.

— Entonces mátame —sollozó tratando de apartarlo —por fa-favor...

.

 _Mátame para no regresar con ellos , con el chico que amo pero que no me ama , con mi prometido que trata de amarme , con mi hermana que no puedo derrtar ..._

 _._

— ¡¿Qué ?!— le dice sacudiéndola— ¿No lo entiendes ?.

.

¿ _Entender que cosa? ¿Qué es igual a ellos ?¿qué no es buena en realidad ?_

.

—Te necesito ... Eres la única que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo .

.

.

—Y-yo no...

.

.

—Prometo dejarte ir — la gira quedando a horcadas sobre ella , sus manos apresan las del las de ella dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza . La lluvia moja sus cuerpos , sus rostros quedan a centímetros del otro y por primera vez ella no huye de su mirada, necesita saber que le dice la verdad.

.

¿ _Enserio lo harás ?_

 _No, tú lo sabes . Vas a deshacerte de ella tan pronto lo encuentres._

.

— Cuando lo encontremos , prometo dejare ir . Podrás ir a tu aldea y hacer lo que quieras.— Eres igual de mentiroso que tu hermano ...—Sólo ... porfavor... encuéntralo...

.

.

.

.

 _—¿Está-as perdí-da? —le dice mientras el agua el escurre por sus piernas y sus zapatos hacen un ruido gracioso al caminar , sostiene los pescados en la canasta que abraza contra el pecho._

 _—¿Eh? —la niña alza la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises que estaba buscando pero de los cuales debía cuidarse de no ser detectada , llora aún más , está en problemas ._

 _—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu familia? no soy muy buena pero..._

 _—Mi casa está lejos ... —le dice —estoy bien._

 _— Pero ...estas llorando..—Hinata se hagacha hasta quedar a su altura , le aparta con sus dedos las lágrimas ._

 _—no es nada — dice girando el rostro sin ser grosera . La chica frente suyo es bonita — Eres de Konoha ? — le dice cambiando de tema y continua sin esperar su respuesta— Conocí a un chico de ahí ._

 _Se le dio la orden a Naruto de regresar a Konoha mientras se calman las relaciones con la nube , no se le dio un porque solo le dijeron que Killerbee estaba grave de salud .Salio un día y no regreso hasta una semana después , casi en el colapso ._

 _No se le dijo nada a Naruto de esto , tan solo que regresara dos meses después. Se le pidió a ella que tratará de sacarle información de Sasuke. Hablaba mucho todo el tiempo, a veces de él y otra de su amigos . En realidad era muy ingenuo._

— ¿ _S-si? —la niña asiente — ¿cómo es?_

 _—Es muy escandaloso , no paraba de gritar . Lo recuerdo por qué su cabello era muy rubio y sus ojos parecían el cielo ._

 _Espera una reacción por parte de ella, algo que le indique que en realidad quiere escapar , que puede hacer algo por ella._

 _—¿Y él...él que hacía ?_

 _— estaba buscando a alguien._

 _— ¿si? —La niña afirma sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo —¿A quién?_

 _Su voz salió más urgente de lo que quería. Definitivamente de quien hablaba era de Naruto , estaba contrariada y un poco asustada ¿y si le pedía que la ayudara ?¿qué le avisara a alguien que estaba ahí?._

 _—Dijo que era alguien importante para él ._

 _—Ah ...—Entonces no era ella , estaba buscando a Sasuke y seguramente ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba con ellos._

 _—Debo irme . —susurra la niña mientras se pone de pie y sacude su pantalón — Nos vemos luego — dice antes de correr ._

 _Hinata la mira sin comprender , pensando que aquella muchachita se equivoca, Taka se moverá pronto , aunque agita la mano en su dirección hasta que la pierde de vista. Quien hubiera dicho que la vería más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado._

.

.

.

Los entimientos es lo único que diferencia a los humanos de las bestias. Es aquella 'humanidad ' lo que nos ha colocado en base de la cadena sangre mientras se obliga a seguir corriendo .Los sentimientos siempre fueron algo difíciles. Siempre fue un chico bastante torpe con eso , tímido quizá.

Aunque quizá se equivoca y quizá sea la crueldad humana la humanidad a su máxima expresión , pero no quiere creer eso.

Recordar su amistad con Shin fue lo que le impidió matar a Sasuke. Ahora que lo piensa, no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Ni en ese entonces ni el otro es más siquiera como miembro suplente pudo superarlo, y vaya, esa ha sido su misión más difícil. Al final Naruto y Sakura lo han considerado un camarada .Qué lástima que no podrá verlos de nuevo.

.

.

Suigetsu cuenta a los ninjas que murieron y faltan tres . El había apuestado con Jūgo sobre quién mataba más en su próxima pelea , aunque no pensó que luchaba ese día , aunque él no se ha encargado del chico que atacó a Hinata.

— Yo no lo mate.

Le contesto Jûgo , Karin dice que tampoco ha sido ella . Sasuke estaba ocupado peleando contra la líder, si lo hubiera hecho lo habría visto.

Si ellos no lo mataron ¿entonces quién fue?

.

.

.

Él no cree en las coincidencias , ni siquiera en el destino , ni siquiera en Dios. Pero ha de admitir que esta vez , que hay algo que quiso que viviera.

—¡Shikamaru, ven rápido! —la escucha gritar , al final si lo descubrieron intentando escapar . Ella solloza mientras intenta contener su hemorragia , su compañero le pide que se calme .

Les dice todo por si no puede llegar al hospital . Ella sigue lamentándose , siente algo húmedo mojarle la cara.

Ya no sabe si es su sangre, la lluvia o las lágrimas de ella . ¿Alguien lloraría si mueriera? Al parecer sí, pero él no quiere que alguien llore por él , no puede hacerlo también.

Y la última vez que lloro fue hace tanto...

.

.

Hay un escándalo enorme en el hospital cuando él llega. Los ANBU de raíz llegan enseguida para calmar las cosas ñ Tsunade ordena que lo lleven a quirófano, mientras grita que envíen otro escuadrón de donde él ha venido. La situación con la nube está en estado crítico , Sasuke ha complicado todo y puede que las relacionen se vengan abajo, también tiene cargos por haber atacado a ninjas de Konoha y son más críticos por haber secuestrar a un miembro de su generación. Se desconoce el estado actual de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

Sakura ha escuchado todo , a través de la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Creo que por fin Sasuke y Hinata han cruzado la barrera , ella confía en él al menos un poco , para este momento ya han pasado varios meses de estar con él .

Hinata no perdió nunca el deseo de huir , pero cada vez que piensa en ello Sasuke la asusta , cualquier movimiento en falso y estará perdida .

Quise hacer dos historias en paralelo , de Sai y Hinata tratando de escapar cada uno así manera, uno logra y el otro no.

.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Sakura sabe que Sasuke está cerca ?

.

Publicado el 29 de septiembre del 2016, este mismo día acabo el anime Naruto Shippuden .

.


	7. Corazón cobarde

.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

 _ **Capitulo VII.**_

 _ **Corazón cobarde**_

 _._

 _._

 _" Dile que sí aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, por qué de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le dices que no ."_

.

* * *

.

—¡Y cuando tenga las 7 espadas , significará que soy el mejor espadachín ! ... ¡Y entonces...¡

Suigetsu habla demasiado emocionado de sus sueños , todo empezó cuando él le pregunto qué haría cuando volviera a su hogar y ella lo miró tristísima , quedándose tan callada que fue incluso incomodo para los otros. Comenzo a decir lo que él haría después de ayudar a Sasuke con sus planes .

—¡Ya cállate , tiburón ! —Karin pasa a su lado poniendo ambas manos sobre sus orejas en un gesto exagerado.

-¡Tú ni tienes sueños, zorra! - le grita .

Karin le levanta el dedo medio de la mano mientras se va ofendida . Hinata le mira con los ojos bien abiertos , sorprendida por la manera en que le habla, en su casa solían decirle cosas no tan amables pero esa era otra historia. Puede ser incluso también que a veces su amigo Kiba fuera un poco impulsivo y quizá hasta demasiado sincero , pero jamás había cruzado el límite del respeto. Ver a aquel muchacho tratar tan feo a Karin le produjo algo que muy pocas veces sentía , enojo. —¿Porqué...porqué trata así a Karin-san?

—Porque es una tonta..—responde como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo , ante el silencio, parece comprender que el tema ha cambiado de rumbo.

—¿Podría ...no...hablar así de ella ?—sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas , en un arrebato de valor que no debería tener con sus cautores.- por...por favor.

—Yo solo digo la verdad—Suigetsu hace con su mano un gesto despreocupado , restándole importancia , mientras sigue caminando.

—Por- porfavor no le hable así a ella.-repite un poco más fuerte de lo que quiere. Lo sabe , Karin es una chica que la ignora casi todo el tiempo pero aun así , le ha curado —es ...incorrecto hablar así de una mujer.

—Hagamos algo — Suigetsu la mira, en su rostro se forma una cara de complicidad —si tú me llamas por mi nombre , yo le diré a ella por su nombre —Su mano izquierda la señala primero y luego se señala a sí mismo, con la otra rodea su hombro mientras camina .

—Pero...—Hinata ha sido enducada con los mándeles más estrictos , un conocido jamás se trataba como un amigo , ni en el trato ni el honorífico . Mucho menos a un enemigo .

—¿Pero qué?— sus cejas se elevan de manera graciosa y ella se quiere morderse la lengua, aunque al final no puede.

—Usted...usted y y-yo...—la mira bajar la cabeza y perder el coraje que tiene , como si tuviese miedo de ser atacada por él en ese instante.

Sabe que es verdad , que no son amigos , que se han conocido a la fuerza .Suigetsu se detiene y de pronto su sonrisa se borra.

—Tienes razón — la suelta brusco y da media vuelta. Ella queda atrás en compañía de Jūgo que le mira como preguntándole que ha hecho —No sé qué pensaba .—

Hinata balbucea débiles sonidos tratando de detenerlo pero él ya se ha alejadodo varios metros y ella sabe que no tiene el coraje para seguirlo.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se va por un rato y no llega hasta que anochece , no habla con nadie al llegar y su humor es bastante huraño. No acepta la comida que ella prepara diciendo que no tiene hambre .Taka no presta atención a sus arrebatos de ira , ya tienen suficientes con los de Sasuke.

Hinata lo espera en la tienda que comparten, ahora no sabe si se arrepiente de haber sugerido que ella se quedara con él. Fue él quien alegó que si ella se quedaba en la misma que Jūgo se hubiera largado o él la hubiera atacado sin pensarlo en uno de sus ataques y que si Karin hubiera podido la hubiera tirado a un río .

A veces aprovecha la orden de vigilarla de Sasuke para abrazarla en la noche , le dijo que "tenía que estar seguro que no se fuera". Aunque ella no ha correspondido ningún abrazo y solía hacerse un ovillo antes de que él entrará, un esta vez ni siquiera quiere verla.Él se mete en la tienda y le da espalda, se quita la camisa sin importarle asustarla con eso, nisiquiera cortar a pedazos a aquellos mercaderes , ha logrado calmado .

No ha podido quitarse en todo el día lo cabreado está, no con ella si no con él por haber pensado que quizá eran amigos .Ha sido un hombre bueno con ella , por dios que sí. Ha sido más bueno con ella que con alguien en su puta vida y ella parece no notarlo , aunque no es como si sabiendo quién es el , ella le tenga menos miedo.

Su respiración se agita otra vez y piensa irse de nuevo , cuando siente que ella le abraza la espalda .

—Suigetsu -san ...—ella habla lento y muy bajito , aunque todavía utiliza honoríficos — ...pe-perdón .

Piensa en apartarla decirle que le están engañando , que Sasuke es un traidor no sólo con Konoha sino también con sus aliados y que si ellos no han logrado ser sus amigos de él menos ella , pero ...su tembloroso cuerpo y su voz cortada hacen que baje la cabeza y apriete la mandíbula.

—No me odie... —dijo tan lentamente que creyó imaginarlo —no...u-usted .

Él se gira por fin, es al menos una cabeza más grande , mira al frente y su barbilla queda recargada sobre la frente de ella , no quiere verla a los ojos aunque ella sí que lo está viendo con sus enormes ojos.

—¿Crees que somos amigos? —su intento por seguir seguir enojado surge más como un murmuró desesperado .

—Sí —dice firme , sus manos tomas las de él siendo la cosa más impulsiva que ha hecho con un chico hasta el momento , siente sus mejillas sonrojadas y jura que él también por un momento también las tuvo así —Usted es mi amigo, es solo que...esto...esto ... es muy difícil para mí y ...y ..yo..

Sus puños se deshacen lentamente , quedando con los brazos flácidos a su costado .

—No te odio —suelta por fin , le da un bufido cansado cuando se digna por fin a mirarla y nota sus ojos vidriosos .

—Ya duérmete.

Sus grandes brazos la cubren y ella lo imita sin poder evitarlo , sus manos pequeñas cubren lo más que pueden de él . Puede sentir su cuerpo tibio pegarse al suyo.

No se mueve , porque sabe que si lo hace surgirá algo y esta vez no podrá controlarse .

.

.

.

.

—Quítate.

—Pero Sasuke-kun.—Su sonrisa se borra lentamente , sus manos aferradas al brazo de Sasuke se niegan a abandonarlo .

—¿No me escuchaste? —Siente las miradas de todos posarse en ellos , haciéndolo enojar aún más —Quítate .

—Pero ...—Sasuke la mira de arriba a abajo apartandola bruscamente de su brazo .

Voltea a ver Suigetsu esperando que se burle de ella , él otro le mira con lástima por un segundo antes de seguir hablando con no la mira por miedo a enojarla pero puede ver que no le parece lo que Sasuke le hace.

Ahora que lo piensa hace ya un tiempo que el otro dejó de decirle apodos hirientes , le dice pelirroja o cuatro ojos como mucho , inclusive se ha puesto como escudo ante ella y Sasuke cuando hablan , aunque no tanto como con Hinata...

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu fuma un cigarrillo mientras le da a SASUKE el reporte semanal sobre las cosas que descubre de Hinata . Aprovechan que ella esté distraída para hacerlo aunque no por eso él deja de tomar precauciones, habla un poco más bajo de lo habitual y su cabeza mira a los alrededor antes de continuar.

—Su hermana se llama Hanabi . No es muy grande tendrá 14 como máximo. —coge una bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo y la suelta lentamente . -No creo que nos sirva mucho .

La sutil información que da es más importante de lo que quiere aparentar , está salvando a esa chiquilla. No pude asegurar que Hinata salga del problema en el que está, Per quizá si pueda salvar lo que quiere.

—¿Es una inútil como ella ? —suelta ácidamente Karin.

Cuenta hasta tres y le responde lo más cortés que puede , prometió hacerlo a Hinata. Su entrategia con Karin ha sido ignorarla cuando la mujer lo ataca y debe de admitir que ver sus reacciones es más divertido que insultarla.

—Por lo que dice ella no es tan sumisa .

O al menos eso dice , sus palabras fueron que ella era totalmente lo opuesto . Sus ojos se llenan de vida cuando habla de su hermana , aunque no parece que su relación sea tan fácil, sobre todo si alguien en la familia promete ser una leyenda.

—¿Entonces porque es tan torpe? —Karin tiene razón, Hinata nació para ser menos, para ser el segundo lugar entre ellas , tal como él con su hermano, tal como Sasuke con Itachi . Siempre el segundo lugar tratando de ser el primero... y fallando . Y aún , así uno no culpa al otro hermano , uno se culpa a sí mismo .— Yo creo que te equivocas, son hermanas deben ser iguales.

¿Iguales ? No, los hermanos a veces solo comparten rasgos , la personalidad es siempre tan distinta . Él jamás sería ni la mitad de bueno con las espadas, ella jamás tendría el carácter de su hermana.

—No sabes lo que dices —Suelta un poco irritado —Tú no tuviste hermanos .

Karin se muerde el labio ante el sutil regaño.

—Sabes muchas cosas de ella — señala Sasuke .

Él le da una última calada a su cigarro . Mira al cielo por un segundo y se pregunta si es que ellos saben la mitad de las cosas que le ha contado a ella .

Debe de admitir que le agrada , y que quizá le esté agrando demasiado . Porque ni él sabe que siente .

—¿No es lo que querías ? —suelta aburrido . Da media vuelta y pisa la colilla con su zapato , la reunión ha terminado .

.

.

.

.

Hinata está metros adelante mirando los pájaros , Jūgo los llama y algunos se posan sobre ella . Ella le sonríe por primera vez .

Y él sonríe , porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le mira así .

.

.

.

Karin la mira hacer la comida mientras los demás la esperan , Sasuke le ha ordenado cuidarla al alba , zanjándose fácilmente el tener que despertar temprano. Hinata se mueve con soltura mientas cocina en un ámbito que no puede igualar durante un se ve feliz perdida en su tarea . No suele hacer mucho durante el resto del día , y es mejor verla hacer esto que cuando mira el horizonte con la mirada olor de la comida inunda el lugar y su estómago gruñe sin poder evitarlo. Si Hinata lo noto no dice nada.

Sasuke ha comido toda sus comidas y ha comido una vez la de ella , lo suficiente para no volverlo a hacerlo jamá mentalmente las cosas que hace , y piensa en Sasuke . Si él se enamorara de ella ¿no sería hermosos cocinarle? , bueno , si tan solo supiera cocinar ...Y si él se enamorara de ella...

Toma varios intentos de su parte siquiera abrir la boca.—Hyuga .

—¿Mande? —la aludida levanta la vista .

—¡Nada!.

Sus mejillas se tornan rosas ¡No va a pedirle nada !

.

.

.

El día siguiente la observa, repite mentalmente todo para hacer lo mismo y al menos está así por una semana . Cocina por su cuenta a escondidas y no es novedad para ella que las cosas le queden igual de horribles que siempre .

¿En qué momento se debía quitar del fuego?

¿Y en qué momento se le condimentaba ?

Cuando Hinata pregunta por un ingrediente que necesita ella se hace la desentendida y dice no saber nada . Suigetsu la vio intentado cocinar pero guarda silencio , últimamente la mira más que de costumbre.

—¿Me puede pasar eso porfavor, Karin-san?

Le tiene a Hinata un cuchillo más pequeño , y no sabe porque si el que ella tiene a lado es más grande .

—¿Porqué no ocupas el que tienes a lado?

—Porque... ese es para pan.

Ella la mira asintiendo pero cree que es algo estupido.

—¿Me a-ayuda?— le comenta Hinata tímidamente , la verdad es que Suigetsu come mucho y aunque Karin es algo brusca con ella le gustaría que al menos se llevarán bien.

—Las cosas se me queman —suelta Karin apresurada en un susurro vergonzoso.

—Oh .

—No te hagas la tonta , sé que recuerdas la comida que te di cuando nos conocimos.

La mirada de Hinata se torna un poco oscura al recordar el pasado , solo asiente en silencio aceptando su respuesta , le toma varios minutos hablar de nuevo .

—Creo...que ...creo que solo le faltaba más agua .

—¡No mientas.!— le grita.

Hinata se sorprende ante el arrebato defensivo de Karin , no le dice nada. Da la vuelta esperando no interrumpirla de nuevo y se ocupa de la comida esperando que ella se vaya , aunque desde hace tiempo que siente que la mira insistente como un cuervo que espera su presa. Solo es hasta ve que Karin mueve el brazo en el aire como ella lo hace con la comida que tiene en los brazos que lo entiende . Karin quiere aprender algo que ella sabe , en algo que es muy buena.

—Si usted quisiera yo...yo podría enseñarle— le dice después de un rato.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —La mira con desconfianza alzando la cara . Mordiéndose la lengua al instante , no pensó que fuera tan obvia, es más según ella no era obvia .

Hinata pone su mano en su mentón haciendo una pose pensativa , al principio su cara es de alegría .Después se queda unos minutos en silencio , hasta que finalmente le dedica la más triste mirada que Karin ha visto .

—Que tal ...- Karin ve sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas su primer impuso es callarla , el segundo es abrazarla aunque al final no hace ninguno .—Yo ...quería pedirle ...Qué si usted encuentra a alguien de Konoha ...ummh...

—No voy a ayudarte a escapar —Karin le reprime rápidamente , pero Hinata continúa casi ignorándola.

— ¿Sabes? . Mi equipo era de rastreo, éramos los mejores —susurra con un deje de orgullo —Uno es especialista en insectos y el otro carga un perro ...porfavor ...si usted los nota ...no deje que nos encuentre.

Tiene que utilizar todo su valor para no llorar frente a Karin , está traicionando a sus amigos , a su aldea. Pero nadie es tan fuerte como Sasuke y si ella tiene que sacrificarse lo hará por ellos.

—¿Porque me pides esto? —su ceja se enmarca y pone una mano en su cintura .- ¿porque me das información de tu equipo?

—Porque ellos son mis amigos —dice firme y esta vez mira a Karin a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada —No quiero que les haga daño.

⁃Ah - Su mirada le hace sentir incomoda así que mira al lado mostrando indiferencia —Si...como digas . ..Pero solo hago por Sasuke.

—¿Eh?

—Dije que sí , Hyuga —camina a grandes zancadas hacia ella y le tiende la mano —¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

.

.

.

Mira a Suigetsu comer su comida , y en el primer bocado el se queda extrañado y mira a Hinata , a ella y a luego vuelve la mirada a su plato. Alterna la mirada un par de veces entre ellas dos con una pose pensativa y Karin siente por su rostro pensante , que va a vomitar .

Suigetsu toma otra cucharada y la vuelve a meter a la boca y es así hasta que éltermina . Ella come aparentando que no quiere saber su opinión . Hinata prometió no decirle a nadie que ella cocino esta vez, así que ella también finge mientras remueve la cazuela.

⁃Te quedo raro , Hina, pero no está mal ¿me puedes serví más?—Hinata le dirige una sonrisa a él y luego le da un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

Karin se limpia los lentes mirando el suelo , es una de las cosas más amables que le ha dicho él aunque aún sigue siendo un desastre tratando a las mujeres . Y aunque no se lo dijo propiamente a ella , casi quiso gritar de felicidad . Ve Jūgo y Sasuke dirigirse a paso lento hacia ellas...es hora de otra opinión.

.

.

.

No ha fácil , sobre todo cuando planeas en contra de la mujer que se convirtió en una leyenda durante la Gran guerra guerra , haciendo como nadie los antídotos contra venenos . Irguiéndose como una mujer fuerte más fuertes que el mundo ha visto, supo mantener su lugar aún en medio dos hombres conocidos como Sannin.

Pero ...lo ha conseguido .

Sabe que sus tratos con Kabuto son riesgosos y que jamás se debe de confiar de una serpiente , pero debe hacerlo , nadie como él podrá mandar a un pueblo sumido en la ignorancia .Él podrá cambiarlos , con su fuerza podrá hacer que vean, que la guerra es la única salida , y que si quieren ganar deben tener el poder de los bijus.

—Todo marcha como lo planeado , Danzo -sama.

El sonríe , todo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tsunade caiga , y con ella todos los demás .

.

.

.

.

Cuando ella se quedó un momento atrás y los vio conversar , usando más palabras en una conversación en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos . Él ha descubierto algo. Ella solo tartamudea cuando está con él, siquiera con Jūgo lo hace ya y él cree que le ha perdonado . Y él no sabe cómo pudo hacerlo si fue alguien que le hizo daño.

—En su corazón no hay maldad. —fue la simple conclusión de Jūgo.

Solo fue hasta que ella notó que los miraba que guardó silencio .

—No le tengas miedo —Él otro tomo su mano y la jalo suavemente obligándola a seguir .

Y aún ahora no comprende , porque la gente siempre trata de decir que él en realidad es buena persona , no es ni lo será nunca .

—No pu-puedo evitarlo-o —Jûgo la mira una vez más —Sus ojos... so-solo muestran odio — ella susurra lo último y su compañero no interviene otra vez .

Ella tiene razón en temerle por qué acabará destruyendo su vida.

.

.

Después de un tiempo.

.

.

Vuelve cansado , y quiere dormirse . Su sueño se ha sido interrumpido por unos raros sonidos . Escucha unos suaves hipidos ahogados , irregulares , frenéticos que tratan inútilmente de ser callados . Se dirige hacie su tienda de manera rápida, si Suigetsu está montando un escándalo con ella va a matarlo .

Encuentra en cambio a Hinata hecha bolita llorando .Estaba tan callada desde su encuentro con aquellos ninjas de la nube que pensó que aquello no le había afectado.

Suigetsu no está en los alrededores , algo poco común por qué la defiende como un perro . Se mete a la tienda que comparte con él , importándole una mierda si es que ella ha engatusado a Suigetsu con más que simples sonrojos.

—Deja de llorar. —le ordena .

La mira respingar de miedo y se siente un cabrón , su madre le dijo que debía tratar bien a las mujeres y él le respondía que porqué si eran tontas . Aprendió a evitar esos comentarios cuando ella le apretaba las mejillas fuertemente hasta hacerlas sonrojar, ella había tenído metidos muy efectivos para enseñarle modales.

—S-si — .Hinata se lleva las manos a la boca aprentandose fuertemente para no emitir sonidos , pero no puede si la persona que le hace sentir mal está a unos pasos atrás de ella.

—No puedes evitar lo que pasó , ellos nos atacaron.

La voz de Sasuke no tiene un tinte de reproche o burla , quizá es la cosa más amable que le ha dicho y aún empieza a sollozar . Fuerte , muy fuerte , aunque sabía que él odia eso y que le acababa de decir que no lo hiciera.

—Hey...no... —la voz por primera vez confusa de Sasuke la no detiene su llanto , lo intensifica .

Hinata había aprendido que la única cosa más poderosa que el cuerpo sensual de una mujer eran sus lágrimas. Por qué nadie en el mundo puede ignorarlas. Porque los hombres se habían condenado al impedirse llorar ente ellos a sucumbír ante las lágrimas femeninas , porque ellas habían aceptado llorar por todo lo que ellos decidieron callar. Si lo hacías bien podías manipular a quien quisieras con ellas, lo había aprendido sin querer mientras crecía. No podía rendirse aún , no sin esa información para Konoha.

—Hiciste lo que decías para sobrevivir —continúa él — no fue tu culpa.

Pero ella lo ignora , quiere llorar , como jamás se lo han permitido .

—Ya te dije que te voy a dejar libre —se acerca dos pasos , ella le rehuye cubriéndose infantilmente con la cobija. Tiene que sacarla de la maraña de trapos que se ha puesto encima como una cría que cree que eso es suficiente para alejar a los mostraos debajo de la cama. Pero Hinata tiene a alguien enfrente que realmente es un monstruo . Cuando por fin su rostro está libre está inundado de lagrimas . — Te lo prometo ¿está bien? Yo Sasuke Uchiha te lo prometo, y deberías que un Uchiha no rompe sus promesas.

Sasuke había caído sin querer en su pequeña trampa , ella había utilizado su feminidad tan criticada en su mayor arma. Ella , la frági mujer había logrado su cometido.

— ¿confías en mí, no?.

Hinata voltea sobre sobre su hombro apenas un poco , si ella fuera como Karin le hubiera levantado la ceja , porque no le cree, pero es ella.

Lo único que escucha Sasuke por algunos segundos son gemidos —S-Sí — mintió .

—Bien —dijo él —Porque yo también confió en ti para encontrar a mi hermano .

Quien hubiera dicho, que aquella siemples palabras complicarían tanto las cosas.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Realmente Hinata no es una tonta tartamuda , con sus amigos es timida y tranquila pero es porque ella es así, no creo que sea algo malo , no necesitas ser extrovertido para ser feliz, las únicas veces que tartamudea es cuando está cerca de Naruto , y viendo el anime en las misiones logra ser valiente y trabajar de manera eficiente aún con Naruto cerca (Como cuando encuentran a Tobi ). Por eso cuando este con Taka tratare de que sea como yo creo que es , con Sasuke las cosas siguen mal , con él no es timidez sino temor lo personas muy buenas que no odian , por eso pienso que ella sería Así. Odiarlos no le ayudara en nada. Y menos si quiere salir lo más rápido de ahí , necesita su ayuda tanto como ellos la de hacer más ameno su estadía , y Suigetsu es lo único que tiene .

No supe cómo explicarlo , pero la primera parte es antes de la lucha con los de la nube y lo último después de dicha pelea.

.

.

He decidido cambiar el título, aunque sé que no es común le cambie el título a la historia, creo que queda más a lo que quiero transmitir.

Quiero recomendarles un fic , que me encanto se llama "Uchiha" de Zareh.

(1)El amor en los tiempos del Cólera, Gabriel García Márquez .

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Las putas no tienen corazón

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo VIII._**

 ** _Las putas no tienen corazón._**

 _._

 _" No , no puede ser,_

 _después de todo lo que hablamos_ _no puedes haberte fijado en él._

 _Fíjate bien ,_ _es como quien entra a un cuarto_ _con un muchacho que acaba de conocer._

 _Y jura que ... esta noche es para siempre_

 _pero es lo único que tiene y va a doler ."_

 _⁃Canción Diana Kleiton, Denver._

.

* * *

.

Una puta entiende que el amor no existe , que existió pero no existe más , que ha dejado de sentir aprecio por los hombres porque en aquellos que confió sólo le pagaron con desprecio y olvido. Siempre enamorada, ella descubrió que a veces lo más importante no es ese sentimiento que nos destruye inevitablemente, sino disfrutar aunque el vacío se apodere de nuestro interior.

Que debe disfrutar de las relaciones pasajeras , los besos con desconocidos , los coqueteos sin rumbo y los nada pasó. Y en la ambición de por fin olvidar el dolor que alguien provocó, para olvidar a quien nos rechazó tantas veces. A quien puso una bala imaginaria en nuestro corazón que duele como si constantemente sangrara.

Un dolor indescriptible, insufrible, estupido.

Y aquellas mujeres expertas en olvidar , deben ocultar el llanto, hacerlo sordo, limpiar sus mejillas y continuar como si nada pasara, pero en esos instantes el llanto se apodera de su pecho, y su voz y comienzan a sollozar como niños pequeños, sin poder hablar, sin poder olvidar.

No pude no mejor dicho no deben olvidar a quien nos les hizo sentir ese desconsuelo que parece eterno, porque olvidar sería volver a caer en los brazos de otro hombre que no entiende y que les romperá el corazón con más fuerza. Les costó trabajo resanar la herida y salir adelante como para que algún otro simplemente llegue y todo sea igual (1).

. .

. .

—Aléjate de Sasuke.

Le dice en una de las ocasiones que las dejan solas mientras los demás van a cobrar el dinero .

—Yo n-no tengo inter-es... en él.

Karin pone sus manos en sus caderas y la mira como si de un bicho raro se tratase .

—¿Y porqué no ?

Ahora es el turno de Hinata de mirarla mal . — Porque-e él es malo.

—¡Sasuke no...! — frunce la boca en una mueca — ¡Es que él...! — Y aunque las palabras quieren salir para defenderlo , no puede e concentrar razones válidas . No vuelven a hablarse hasta el anochecer .

Hinata le tiende un plato de comida y aunque lo hule con desconfianza sabe que terminara comiéndoselo.

—Bueno... Si no te gusta él ¿ entonces quién ?

—Ehh...—Hinata casi suelta el plato que sostiene , mientras su mejillas se sonrojan.

—Vamos , no me dirás que es el tonto de Suigetsu.

Hinata la mira , casi podría jurar que hay celos en ella, pero con Karin nunca se sabe.

—¡N-no, n-no!

—Porque no es tan guapo, digo no es guapo , no es guapo en lo absoluto...más bien es feo .

Karin la ve negar con las mejillas sonrojadas , aunque con una pequeña sonrisa por sus atropelladas palabras.

—¿Es de tu aldea?— insiste de nuevo.

—Algo así...—mira hacia otro lado , Karin la mira de una manera que la pone nerviosa.

—¿Es el tipo que estaba contigo cuando te encontramos ?

—¡N-no! — le grita.

—Por qué déjame decirte que se parecía mucho a mi Sasuke-kun.

Karin pone una mano en su cintura , aquel chico era bonito , pero era demasiado pálido para su gusto.

—No-o...- Claro que no , bueno , un poco sí , pero Sai era más amable .

—Aunque su cabello no es tan bonit..

Hinata suelta un suspiro, quizá , si Karin sabe quién le gusta entonces podrá aligerarse un poco la tensión entre ella, solo quizá...

—Es ...es..Na-Naruto-kun— suelta por fin.

—Oh ...¿ese? ¿enserio ? — Hinata asiente , esta rojisima , tratando de suprimir el recuerdo de su Neji en su mente —¿Qué puede ser mejor en él que en mi Sasuke kun?

—No es que el sea mejor, es que él me hace sentir mejor.

—No te entiendo — le dice . Ella ama a Sasuke por qué es fuerte , porque con verlo te quita el aliento , porque es hermoso . Naruto en cambio es tan...¿bobo?.

—Cuando le miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa , que hasta yo valgo algo.

— Parece bastante estupido .

Hinata sabe que muchas personas no pueden ver lo que ella ve en Naruto , solo sabe que él tiene una habilidad increíble para hacerla sentir bien , para querer esforzarse y no importa si los demás solo pueden ver defectos . Él la ha hecho fuerte , ha hecho que crea que puede superar todo si la mira con una sonrisa.

—Comete errores... pero... a causa de esos errores... obtiene la fuerza para enfrentarse a ellos... Es por eso por lo que creo que es realmente fuerte..

Siente la presencia de Sasuke a metros de ella e institivamente voltea a velo, aunque se sorprende de no verlo incurrir por su platica, el le niega con la cabeza y ella sigue escuchando a Hinata hablar sobre su amado.

—¿Usted lo conoce?

—Algo así , lo vi una vez cuando buscaba a Sasuke — Hinata la mira curiosa —Sé que quiere que Sasuke kun regrese a la aldea .

—Yo creo que va a lograrlo .

—No lo hará — por primera vez no hay recelo , simplemente la verdad— Si se encuentran solo terminarían peleando y deberías sabes que Sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde que dejó la aldea.

— No dejaré que lastime a Naruto —Karin la mira levantando una ceja , Hinata ya no le habla a Karin si no a ella misma — No si puedo evitarlo.

. .

Karin ha amado de muchas maneras, porque incluso alguien tan mala como ella sabe lo que es el amor . Sabe que el amor no sólo es aquel que se le da a una pareja , que desborda el alma y las lágrimas . También está el amor de los padres , hacia una mascota, hacia un maestro , hacia tu tierra...Y el de los amigos , aunque ha carecido bastante de todos . Su madre le enseñó que debía sacrificarse por los demás y fue por eso que murió, fue por eso que los shinobi no dudaron en dejarla llena de mordidas hasta chuparle toda su vida . Y ella no era estupida, no iba a dejar que alguien le hiciera lo mismo .

.

.

.

Sasuke detiene su andar con la mano apenas rozando la tela que impide entrar a la tienda , ahora el porqué de su ayuda tiene sentido . Ella sabe que puede mantenerlo lejos de la Aldea y de "su Naruto" si está con ellos . Aunque lo que menos tiene ahora es tiempo , Akatsuki va a solta prono su siguiente movimiento y él tiene que encontrar a su hermano antes de que eso suceda. Sin embargo no entiende cómo alguien como ella puede fijarse en Naruto , es estupido , imprudente , exagerado ...nada que ver con él.

.

. .

Hinata sabía que huir era un suicidio , una masacre si era rescatada para sus amigos, y no podía permitirles arriesgarse por ella. No podía vivir pensando que si no servía , él tomará a otra persona , quién sabe si a su hermana como había dicho, a alguno de sus amigos o a cualquiera . Ellos no podrían contra él porque Sasuke era fuerte y haría todo por encontrar a su hermano.

Shino les había implantado a ellos, a su equipo . Una especie de parasito que lo ayudaría a encontrarlos en caso de que estuvieran perdidos , emitía un olor que podía ser detectado a kilómetros por él , aunque por supuesto la idea de ponérselos incomodo a todos por el hecho de que una larva parecida a una taenia iba a vivir en su cuerpo . Tomó un Kunai y se rasgó la piel , justo en su pierna cerca de su pubis. En una especie de cápsula se encontraba aquel parasito , lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo exprimió sintiendo la viscosidad entre sus dedos . Ya no había vuelta atrás , aquello era lo único con lo que podían encontrarla . Shino había quebrado una ley en su clan para protegerlos , aquellos insectos eran sagrados para ellos y por qué no decirlo sumamente raros . Ni siquiera el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru era tan bueno , las muestras de olor desaparecían con la lluvia .

—Está bien —Sintió las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro. — es mi manera de protegerlos , ellos no deben encontrarme , por qué si lo hacen ...porque si lo hacen ellos morirán.

Detuvo la hemorragia presionado sobre su piel herida un rato , realmente no era un cortejo profundo . Se quedó en el piso contemplando las estrellas , no había luna , pero no importaba en esos momentos .

" ...encuéntralo..."

Recordó las palabras de Sasuke .

" encuéntralo "

. .

.

.

Cuando le amenazo a Sasuke que se iría jamás imagino que estaría ese mismo día en su cama , de haberlo sabido lo hubiera amenazado desde antes . Él la toco como ella quería , ella le susurraba palabras de amor y él solo susurro su nombre.

Sasuke ignoró todas las veces que Suigetsu la llamó puta, zorra , estupida. No la defendió ni una vez , no le hizo saber que ella le importaba . Cuando ella trató de decirle que en verdad lo quería él la apartó , le dijo que jamás iba a tener algo serio .Él había sido claro, no la amaba , no le dio jamás esperanzas . Fue ella quien decidió intentar en un caso perdido.

Cuando Suigetsu se enteró , dios sabe cómo , no hizo más que una mueca. Le dijo puta , y esta vez supo que no era jugando . No era imbecil , ella le gustaba . Y sabía que si ese día lo había perdido , fue por qué jamás lucho por él , y lo había ignorado por qué le hacía sentirse bien que alguien quisiera estar tras ella .Le había roto el corazón . Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para irse de ahí , y ella demasiado aferrada para dejar a Sasuke ...y no tenían un lugar mejor .

Cuando llegó Hinata , Suigetsu dejó de prestarle atención para enfocarse por completo en la otra mujer. Al principio pensó que solo era para ponerla celosa, después descubrió que en verdad le caía bien.

Él la necesitaba , sí, pero era reemplazable .

Cuando ella cayó enferma , la reemplazo como si ella no hubiese valido nada. Y es que simplemente olvido que estuvo con ella .(1)

.

.

.

Chouji regresa de su misión , es tan hambriento que acelera el paso, se detiene a tomar el aire por su acelerada marcha y sin querer escucha una voz femenina soltar un grito de dolor . Le dice a su equipo y descubren escondida entre la maleza a una mujer pelirroja que lo mira con desprecio cuando mira su banda , él se acerca despacio . A su lado una mujer rubia de cabello corto yace inconsciente y un muchacho de piel oscura , lucha por no desmayarse .

—¿Estás bien ?— pregunta Chouji.

La mujer pelirroja lo mira con recelo , dispuesta a atacarlo si intenta algo aunque está seguro que no puede mantenerse en pie.

—Porfavor...ayudemos .

—Tranquila, todo estará bien .

Ino y Shikamaru le ayudan a cargar a los otros mientras él la lleva en brazos a la aldea . Y se suponía que ese día solo iban entregar un pergamino y cenar en Ichiraku al terminar , al parecer su cena tendrá que esperar.

.

.

.

—Karin.

—¿Si, Sasuke-kun? — Él no la mira como siempre . La ve como si la necesitara y eso la estremece.

—Ven —su orden clara y concisa la obliga a despejarse . Sabe lo que viene a continuación , lo ha sabido siempre . Él la besa desesperado , y ella siente que es por ella , la toca sin mirarla , sin hacerla sentir mujer . Sus caricias parecen querer que quisiera olvidarse de todo, y ella no es una botella de licor .

—Más lento —pide ella pero él no la escucha .

Sus caderas quedan en el aire sujetándose a él, escucha la ruidosa carcajada de Suigetsu a unos metros y se asusta , no quieren que la vean así . Apenas se han alejado lo suficiente para no ser vistos , apenas se han metido entre las pesadas ramas para hacer lo suyo . Ve Hinata siendo cargada en el aire por Suigetsu , él le da vueltas en el aire haciéndola reír . No la ha visto tan feliz ...nunca. Jūgo les da una mirada amable mientras siguen delante de la fogata .

Siente a Sasuke más rudo que las otras veces . Como un animal salvaje, se obliga a sí misma a retenerlo entre sus piernas , porque no sabe de lo que es capaz.

—Vístete — Le ordena .

Niña tonta , se dice , siempre buscando amor en la basura.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Este mes voy a subir más fics :3 . Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en escribir , enserio.

Y sí, ya lo note , solo sirvo para escribir cosas tristes. La otra vez quería continuar un fic -él que espero subir pronto - con escenas graciosas ¡y solo me salían tristes!

Lean "Uchiha" de Zareh, buenísima.

(1) cita del Señorita vodka, tomado de una nota de cultura colectiva sobre ese libro. (2) Frase de Haiiro no Shiinju.

.

.


	9. Familia feliz

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo IX.**_

 _ **Familia Feliz**_

 _"Tus razones para cualquiera son tonterías ,_

 _pero para ti son importantes ¿verdad?."_

.

* * *

.

Uno piensa como hijo que jamás cometerá los errores de sus padres , sucede que comete otros peores. Pueden pasar entonces dos cosas , o el hijo busca con alegría que su vida sea tan buena como la que vio o que desesperadamente sea diferente .

Hiashi no quiere que sus hijas sean como él, no quiere que sus errores se repitan . Ha leído que el carácter se trasmite y espera que no sea verdad, ha perdido mucho por ser tan orgullosos , ha perdido tanto que se ha vuelto demasiado protector.

Vea sus hijas y teme por ellas : su hija menor es igual a él en cambio su hija mayor es demasiado dócil, su sueño es una vida pacífica como ama de casa ¿tan poco siendo desendiente de personas tan grandes ? Él no puede cambiarla , simplemente es así.Es algo difícil ver que los padres siempre buscan lo mejor para sus hijos aunque los éstos crean lo contrario. Ser padre es elegir lo que uno cree mejor , y lo que el hijo en cambio cree que es lo peor , y ninguno cede.

Su esposa le dijo una vez que no puedes cambiar a la gente, aunque él si ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue . Daría lo que fuera por no haberla hecho sufrir,

fue fácil para él tener otra mujer ,no imagino que su esposa se enterária . No pensó Hinata fue la que peor se lo tomó , no pudo superar que su madre no estuviera con ella y se refugió en ella misma y su maestra , y al querer buscar consuelo en él solo la aparto ¿cómo no hacerlo si ella era su viva imagen? ¡Un recordatorio contante de que falló como esposo, como padre!

Hana se fue diciéndole que jamás la encontraria y así fue y aunque hubo búsquedas contantes por todos lados no pudo encontrarla , solo quería pedirle perdón .

Ahora quería decir perdón a tantas personas por tantas cosas que se sentía realmente abrumado.

—Perdóname Hinata ... perdón...por no decirte la verdad .

..

.

.

.

.

Había olvidado que su hermanito era un testarudo cuando se trataba de seguirlo y ahora para complicarle las cosas llevaba más rastreadores con él . Cansado de huir envía a uno de sus cuervos a vigilarlos, con un Jutsu especial conectado a sus ojos ve a través de aquel animal a la nueva integrante del equipo de su hermano y solo puede chasquear la lengua al reconocer el logo del clan Hyuga en su espalda , ahora será más difícil para él seguir huyendo.

No es que él sea un cobarde, no señor , pero ha sido siempre alguien precavido y su actual situación no es la mejor . Esta vivo , sí, pero no es tan fuerte como antes y aunque ya no carga consigo la enfermedad que le carcomía la vida , sus niveles de chakra han disminuido considerablemente al igual que su resistencia .

Los mira largo rato antes de decidir qué hacer, ha estudiado a sus integrantes buscando sus debilidades en caso de una confrontación y los de aquella muchacha son fáciles de decir : baja autoestima, timidez , culpa y la lista continúa. La mira contemplar el fuego con un aire melancólico , ella esta perdida en un mundo de recuerdos del cual no parece querer irse. Sasuke pasa a su lado y ella al notarlo cerca se encoge cual gatito asustado , en vez de sonrojarse como lo haría cualquiera corre apresuradamente a su tienda de acampar . Sasuke extiende una mano para alcanzarla pero ella ha sido más rápida . Un sujeto con cabello blanquecino pelea con una mujer aunque deja de tomarle atención cuando ve correr a Hinata dejandola hablando sola. Su hermano aprieta los puños cuando el otro muchacho se mete en la misma tienda de campaña que aquella Hyuga y entonces cree ver algo.

..

.

La mira huir del bosque mientras los ninjas de la nube intentan matarla , las heridas que cruzan su cuerpo no son profundas pero pudo haberlas esquivados casi podría jurar que quiere morir. Le ayuda matando al escuadrón que la sigue , Sasuke se acerca a paso apresurado hacia ellos, debe irse .

Ojalá aquella muchacha logre escapar .

..

...

La primera misión que tiene es descubrir porque despertó con los miembros de Akatsuki a su lado ,nunca fue un amigo particular de alguno de ellos , pero fue de Nagato de quién pudo obtener más información . Y la única que puede darle respuestas ahora es Konan , cuando llega a la aldea de la Lluvia ya es demasiado tarde "Ángel ha sido eliminada " .

..

...

Cada vez escapar de Sasuke es más difícil , no puede regresar a su Aldea porque que sabe que eso no lo detendrá . Lo que único que puede hacer es tiempo . Ha escapado de él apenas apenas por casualidades, y él no es alguien que se fue de la suerte . Cada vez se acercan más a él, pero...no puede ser capturado , y él aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer .

.

..

...

...

...

—¿Mamá ¿qué es lo que realmente piensa papa de mí en comparación con Itachi ?

Sasuke apenas y levanta la mirada , mientras juega con el arroz en su plato.

—¿A qué viene eso?— Mikoto le da la espalda mientras enjabona los trastes , es un poco triste la relación de su hijo con su padre pero no pensó que le estuviera afectando tanto.

—Últimamente papá se la pasa diciendo que se nota que soy su hijo. Siempre se lo decía a Itachi , así que me hace muy feliz.

—Que bueno, ¿verdad?— Mikoto le sonríe, Sasuke le devuelve el gesto pero su sonrisa es más bien triste.

—Pero ...como papá e Itachi han estado discutiendo ...pensaba si no era más que un sustituto de Itachi.

Mikoto voltea a ver a Sasuke , observa sus manos temblorosas . Itachi es un orgullo , su más grande logró , pero jamás pudo acercarse a él , son bastante lejanos a pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar , Itachi no le cuenta nada aunque sabe que sufre por dentro. Sasuke en cambio es trasparente , puro, pero dejara de serlo si no recibe el amor que pide .

—Itachi es Itachi y tú eres tú. Su padre siempre se preocupa por ambos.

—¿Entonces porque siempre habla de él?- reclama infantilmente.

—Eso no es verdad. Es solo que tu papá como representante del clan Uchiha tiene que protegerlo.

Y es verdad , lloro cuando vio a Sasuke en sus brazos aunque lo disimulo con una tos , se sintió orgulloso cuando llegaban las notas de la Academia , pero Itachi siempre tenía un don para supera a todos , aunque nunca lo pidió.

—¿Y eso qué?

Porque él también es su hijo, por qué él también quiere protección .

—Itachi es mayor , así que le encarga trabajos por el bien del clan ¿ves?. Puede que tu papá tenga que fijarse más en Itachi por esos trabajos , pues tiene la obligación de supervisarlos...Pero ...aquí entre nos ...cuando estamos solo no hace más que hablarme de ti .

Sasuke siente que el corazón se le llena de alegría, su madre no puede mentirle

—Es solo que le cuesta bastante expresarse .Así que ve a jugar con los shurikens , estaré esperando a que regreses.

—No juego con los shurikes, estoy entrenando.

Sasuke infla las mejillas, toma su comida de las manos de su madre y sale corriendo por la puerta.

— ¡Hasta luego, mamá!

Va a ser mejor, va a mejorar mucho para que su padre y el clan lo reconozca, va a ser mejor para igualar a Itachi.

..

..

.

Le habían dicho que cuando fuera grande conocería a alguien, se casaría y su vida sería feliz. Pero ella veía a su madre y a su padre y eso no parecía concordar.

Peleaban mucho todo el tiempo, ella cree que ella debío amarlo mucho y que él tambien , pero quiza ella nacío antes de eso. No sabia porque su mamá estaba tan enojada con él, ni porqué no podían dejar de discutir, los gritos no cesaban durante el día , ni siquiera en las noches. Y ella lo sabia, nadie en la mansión diría algo.

Un día lo entendió , él la habia engañado una vez y ella no volvió a creerle de nuevo aunque él jamás lo volvió a hacer. Y aunque la palabra divorcio jamás se escuchó ella sabia que hubiera sido lo mejor .

Cuando nació su hermana pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar . Su madre dejo de gritar tanto y ella ignoro todo concentrándose en su pequeña hermana .

Después de la muerte de tío Hizashi, su mamá empezó a decirles como era su papá en realidad. Hanabi no recuerda ninguna de sus palabras pero ella sí . Le dijo la verdad no para herirla sino para hacerla más fuerte pero ella no pudo entenderlo en esos momentos.

Lo entendió todo cuando se fue, nombrarla no fue algo prohibido pero las cosas solían a empeorar si hablában de ella , quizá simplemente le dolía tanto a su padre recordarla que lo mejor que hizo fue olvidarla.

Papá no fue mas "papá" , fue Hiashi. Y entonces , Hiashi decidió que debían enfrentarse una a la otra y que eso estaba bien , empezaron a verse cada vez menos tiempo y gradualmente se fueron alejando , le pusieron a Hanabi una nana que le ayudaba a las tareas , a darle de comer , a lavar su ropa.

A ella se le dijo que algún día tendría que liderar el clan y entonces ya no hubo mas espacio para salir con su familia , solo debía entrenar .

Escucho decir entre los pasillos que su padre seguía frecuentando a su amante. Si Hiashi hablaba todo el tiempo sobre moral, siempre sobre ser mejores ¿cómo podía decirme eso alguien que tenía una amante?

Le tomo años saber que ella lo odiaba por eso , al final supone que simplemente se resigno porque él tambien estaba herido.

.

.

.

Hinata no odiaba a su madre , ella sabia que había algo extraño en su desaparición. Aunque muchos Hyuga fueron tras de ella , jamás pudieron encontrarla . Años después, por aquellos años cuando la guerra con el Rayo estaba tensa incluso se pensó que había sido secuestrada por ellos . Incursonar Hyugas a ese territorio solo eran suposiciones y caían en el riesgo de fomentar otra guerra o incluso ser capturados. La desición fue tomada y su búsqueda se vio interrumpida aunque estaba segura que su padre aún tenia esperanzas de encontrarla.

Jamás sabría que su tío Hizashi fue su mejor amigo .Su padre jamás sabria que su hermano había estado enamorado de su esposa y que aquella había sido otra razón para dar su vida por la aldea. Su madre jamás sabria que su esposo había ido precisamente aquel día con aquella mujer para dejarla para siempre .

Hinata jamás sabria que la razón por que su mamá había huido era porque había visto a su padre con su amante y que no había podido soportarlo , cuando los vió simplemente tomo su maleta y se fue donde jamás la encontrarían .

O al menos eso creía ella , o al menos, eso creían todos.

..

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

La madre de Hinata será crucial para la historia en un futuro , al principio no estaba contemplada pero creo que puedo utilizarla bien , es importante esto de que ella haya salido de su de casa .

Feliz año nuevo.

Por ultimo quiero recomendarles a UmeFuyu. En lo personal me encantaron sus fics de "La hemos jodido" y "En el séptimo círculo del infierno". Por si quieren hecharle una ojeadita a sus historias. Ella también estará trabajando conmigo en un Longfic que espero publicar próximamente. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

.

.

.


	10. ¿Aún somos amigos?

**_._**

 ** _Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados,autor original Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _ **.** Recomendación: Escuchar The Seatbelts- Wo Quin Non Coin, mientras se lee._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo VIII._**

 ** _Amigos o enemigos._**

 ** _Parte I_**

 _" ¿Cómo pueden los sentimientos de alguien_

 _desaparecer de esa forma?."_

 _—Efecto mariposa_

* * *

Tomo la chaqueta de su amiga, olía a canela y flores como aquella comida que tanto le gustaba y como las flores que solía trenzar . A su lado su perro también olfateó la prenda . No es que el olor de su amiga alguna vez fuera a olvidársele, jamás. Tan solo quería sentir que la tenía cerca, tan solo quería decirse que no todo estaba tan mal . Había pasado ya seis meses desde la desaparición de su amiga y apenas una semana desde que él se entero , era común últimamente que no se reuniera tanto con equipo, entre las obligaciones de todos y las misiones . Aquella ocasión su misión había durado más de lo esperado y no se quejaba de eso - porque un ninja jamás se queja del trabajo duro- , pero enterarse de que su mejor amiga estába con un renegado de Konoha lo había hecho cabríar como nunca antes.

Habían tenido un reporte de la aldea del rayo avisándoles que Hyuga Hinata al parecer ayudaba a Sasuke – aún después de que había sido él el responsable de asesinar al escuadrón donde estaba- , por supuesto que no les creyó, llamó mentirosa a la Hokage cuando ésta se lo informó, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Sakura que estaba tambien ahí .

Las pruebas eran claras, le habían tomado fotos en las que se le veía acompañada de un sujeto con la piel y cabellos claros, un grandulón y una mujer muy bonita que tenía cara de enojada. Sintió como si ella simplemente hubiese decidido abandonarlo ¡a él ! . A él que la consoló un millón de veces, a él que le decía que lo intentara otra vez. Y estaba seguro que Shino tampoco lo sabía , ni él quería decírselo. En esa habitación todos estaban igual confundidos que él, negandose verdad . Akamaru soltó un gemido lastimero y él le tocó la cabeza revolviéndole el pelaje. Él también estaba triste y no entendía nada.

—Esto es de Sasuke.

Naruto le extendió la banda que solía usar el Uchiha cuando eran niños, aquel trozo de metal y tela era el último recuerdo que dejó su compañero tras su partida. Naruto tenía la mirada agachada evitando mirarlo, Kiba podia sentír su vergüenza, seguramente sabía que lo detestaba en estos momentos.

La tomo de mala manera arrebatándosela de la mano , le dio una aspira profunda a aquella cosa y su ceja se frunció hasta fundirse en una sola. Akamaru la olió igual y soltó un ladrido amenazante. Su olor apesar del tiempo era fuerte y persistente .

Se juró a sí mismo a jamás olvidarlo. Obligándose al mismo tiempo , de no imagínarse lo junto al de Hinata .

 _Pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos._

 _._

.

Tsunade cubrió su boca entrelazando sus manos para evitar mostrar la mueca de disgusto que tenía . Sabia que debía actuar pronto o las cosas se le saldrían de las manos.

Estaba furiosa ¿Y cómo no? Se habían metido con alguien de su aldea , realmente no le importaba si traían de vuelta a Sasuke o no , con tal de que trajeran a la primogénita del clan no estaba enterado de nada, pero poco faltaba para que la tormenta iniciará. Los planes de la boda que tenían planeados con ella aún eran un secreto que solo los líderes de los clanes lo sabían , se suponía que se haría público tan pronto ella y Neji regresara de sus misiónes , aunque la ultima obviamente no estaba en condiciones . Y se había encargado del chico enviándolo de aquí y allá .

Danzo estaba particularmente callado con el asunto , pero eso solo podía indicar problemas , uno de sus mejores ANBU había desaparecido, y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Había dejado el asunto de Sasuke pensando que al matar a su hermano las cosas se resolverían , pero se equivocó . Y ahora debía solucionarlo, mucho más ahora que Hyuga Hinata se había visto involucrada . Apesar de las amenazas del país del rayo sobre "hacer algo al respecto " , confiaba en ella . Era una chiquilla amable y timida que -todos sabían - quería a Naruto, jamás lo traicionaría .

Algo debía haberla presionado para actuar al lado de criminales y no pedir ayuda , solo esperaba que supiera lo que hacía.

No podía dejar a Naruto fuera de esto por que de todos modos ignoraría sus ordenes e iría tras ella, además era el único que podía hacerle frente a alguien de nivel de Sasuke.

Sakura por otra parte era antigua miembro del equipo 7 y sería fundamental para curar a todos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Aunque en estos momentos estaba dudando seriamente de su efectividad , debido a sus antiguos (o no) sentimientos de amor, que podían hacerla dudar a la hora de actuar, pero era mejor arriesgarse.

—Esto es problemático — soltó Shikameru fingiendo un bostezo , mirado a la ventana . Lo cierto es que la Hyuga no era una amiga cercana, pero no era propio él abandonar a un compañero. Supo que ella debía ser importante para sus planes , pero tan pronto dejará de serle útil él se deshaceria de ella. Además aún tenía asuntos con Sasuke..

Representaba uno de sus mayores fracasos.

 _Como líder , como amigo , como persona._

Había sido por su culpa que casi mataban a sus compañeros cuando niños, lo había abandonado a su suerte . Importándole un carajo qué pasaría con ello se cuando los dejo combatir fenete a aquellos niña del sonido. ¿Y para qué?

Solo para cumplir una estupida venganza que no le devolvería a las personas que perdió.

¿Acaso un Uchiha valía tanto sacrificio ? . No , nunca lo valió .

Tomaria decisiones difíciles que nadie se atrevía , porqué Naruto no podía hacerlo y nadie a su alrededor parecía querer .

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto en enviar ayuda? — Soltó Kiba en un gruñido. Sakura le envió una mirada severa , no estaba bien que le hablara así a su maestra y líder .

—Jamás imaginamos que esto pasaría , ese tipo de misiones suelen durar mucho y no hay manera de comunicarnos debido a la distancia. Enviamos regueros cuando Sai dejó de enviarnos reportes - su mirada quedo fija en los rostros de los Hokage , tan dignos , tan imponentes - . Sé que debimos haber actuado antes , pero no servirá de nada hacer un escándalo sobre esto ahora . Lo único que podemos hacer por ella es rescatarla. Esta misión es secreta y no debe saberla nadie más que ustedes, ni siquiera su familia o ni demás amigos .

Naruto se callo las ganas de decir algo , la misma familia que tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría era la misma que años atrás la abandonó a su suerte .

—¿Sasuke-kun que quiere de ella? — murmuró Sakura, Kiba le miró fijamente pero ella lo ignoro. Porque para ella nada tenía sentido, Sasuke jamás la había mirado -eso podía jurarlo- entonces ¿Poque justo ahora él la necesitaba? ¿Por qué Sasuke no la había escogido a ella?

— Eso es algo que sabremos cuando ella regrese.

El cómo seguía con vida o como había aguantado tanto era un misterio. Paso horas hablándolo con Shikadai , ni siquiera el más grande estratega de Konoha había encontrado lógica al asunto.

—Shikamaru será el líder de la misión.

El dominador de las sombras se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Aunque , lo cierto era que supo que las cosas estaban mal desde que encontró a aquellos ninja de la nube heridos por Sasuke tiempo atrás .

—Naruto tú serás el apoyo en cuanto a fuerza , por favor no hagas nada estupido , más importante que salvar a Sasuke es salvar Hinata ¿entiendes ?

Naruto asintió , apretando los puños. Tenía tiempo que no la veía ,había tenído tanto miedo de contestarle en su declaración que se escondió detrás de sus misiones y ahora era probable que su respuesta no llegase nunca.

Sakura aún recordaba haber curado a Hinata después de que peleó contra Pein ,ella había ido a defender a Naruto sin importarle si moría o no mientras ella se quedó sólo pudo implorar que Naruto llegará.

—Sakura— la susodicha dio un respingo cuando su manda le habló - tú serás el refuerzo, eviten el conflicto si es necesario, no quiero que regresen menos de lo que partieron – sus ojos color miel se dirigieron al Inuzuka que se veía sumamente molesto y ansiosos , indicando que ya quería largarse de ahí- Y tú, escúchame bien . Se lo que Hinata significa para ti, no quiero que intervengas en la batalla . Eres el más rápido y tu perro puede darnos un mensaje en caso de que necesites refuerzos. Debes confiar en ella...o en lo que sea que esté tramando.

—¿Y si ella nos ataca? — la pregunta tabú fue colocada sobre la mesa.

—Si ella los considera sus enemigos ... ya no podemos hacer nada por ella —suspiró — Ya pueden partir.

Solo cuando ellos se fueron, se permitió toser . Sintió como sus pulmones explotaban impidiendole respirar, quiza su tecnica de envegeciiento estaba empezándole a fallar .

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Está bien ? — Shizune entro corriendo , sobando con una mano su espada.

—No es nada— bajo el rostro escondiendo también la mano llena de la sangre que había escupido.

— ¿¡No es nada!?— Tsunade no quizo mirar los ojos furiosos y preocupados de su alumna . Shizune casi quizo llorar de la frustración al no sentirse lo suficientemente cercana a su maestra para que esta le contara sus problemas de sus . Por qué la Hokage, a la que consideraba casi su madre, tenía que tener algo muy serio para que sus propias técnicas de curación (las mejores de todo el mundo shinobi) no funcionarán en ella misma— ¡A quien quiere engañar!

— Solo estoy vieja— Fingio una broma pero calló al ver las lágrimas de Shizune.

— Nada de eso , voy a contratar más personal. Usted debe estar bien, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Tuvo que aceptar sus regaños y cuidados extras sobre su salud. No quizo decirle que no era la primera vez que le pasaba , ni siquiera mensiono que las hierbas que tomaba no estában haciendo efecto . Tsunade no queria aceptar que alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar algo contra ella y ese seria su error. Tsunade solo pensó que esto se debía a los efectos de mantenerse joven, y ahora solo estaba pagando el precio por su vanidad .

.

.

.

.

Kiba elevó sus ojos al techo ignorando las últimas indicaciones por parte de la Hokage. No iba a hacerlo, no importaba si hechaba la misión al carajo , no iba a atarcarla de vuelta.

 _Ella jamás lo atacaría . Por qué eran amigos._

Naruto ni Sakura lo entendería. Quizá ellos estaban acostumbrados a los ataques por la espalda de su camarada, pero su equipo no. El lazo que los unía era más fuerte de lo que todos creían. Se habían ayudado a levantarse desde cero, habían forjado entre los tres su destino. Convirtieron el equipo por el que nadie apostaba nada , ahora era el mejor equipo de rastreo de toda Konoha.

La había visto crecer, llorar , reír , esforzarse . ¡Ella no haría tal cosa ! Por qué si lo hacía él jamás se lo perdonaría . Y Hinata jamás fue buena en aceptar los desprecios de la gente.

.

.

.

.

Siguieron corriendo por la senda , estaban llegando a los límites del país del té. Llevaban semanas en esa misión que parecía no dar frutos. Habían visto a Kiba maldiciendo y llorando en las noches, pero al amanecer hacía como si no había pasado nada.

Estaba con un humor de perros –literalmente – , sobre todo aquellos todo con Sakura. Shikamaru le había advertido que si no podía lidiar con sus problemas , iba a tener que irse. Kiba seguía con su humor, pero al menos todas las cosas se las guardaba para él en vez de desquitarse con sus compañeros. Quizá la suerte les sonrío , unos viajeros ldijeron que habían visto a dos chicas bonitas comprar alimento no muy lejos de ahí hace una casi se les hecha encima cuando aquellas personas les dijeron que su descripción concidia con los carteles , por qué alguien había puesto na recompensapor el equipo Hebi con Hinata incluida.

¿Quieren callarse?- Kiba los volteo a ver cuando escucho a Naruto susurrarle a Shikamaru por quién sabe cuántas veces que estaba preocupado por él. Sakura estaba diciendo quién sabe qué cosas sobe la comida , y ella cocinaba horrible.

—¿Qué? — Sakura le gritó enojada, pensando que las palabras eran para ella.

— A mí no me importa Sasuke — explotó girandose hacia Naruto, pudo ver cómo Sakura le frunció la ceja - solo me importa ella.

— Deja de ser un marica.

¿Acaso tenía Sakura mierda en la cabeza? Había notado cómo creía que Hinata quería quitárle a Sasuke , eso jamás pasaría.

—¿ Me lo va a decir quien se la pasa llorando por alguien que la ha tratado como la mierda siempre?

Porque él no iba a fingir como Naruto que nada estaba pasando

—Hace tiempo que deje eso atrás , ¿qué quieres lograr con esto? Tus sentimientos están nublándote la mente , nada de esto estaría pasando si ella no hubiese sido tan ...— Sakura calló al instante.

— ¿Tan qué?— reto Kiba para que contianuara. — ¿ Ahora la culpa es de Hinata?

— No, nada fue una tontería...olvidalo— mensiono Sakura intentando safarse.

\- No Sakura, vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que piensas de ella . Ella jamás estaría con alguien como él ¿Tú qué sabes de ella? — Porque jamás sabían lo duro que se había esforzado po cambiar— ¡Nada, no hables como si estuviera! .

— ¿Y tú que sabes de Sasuke-kun? ¿Quién te crees para juzgarlo?

kiba la miró como si fuera estupida, mirándola de arriba abajo. Sakura dio un paso al frente retándolo .

— ¡Amigos, cálmense! — Naruto se interpuso entre los dos .

— Sasuke es un traidor — Naruto se voltio furioso hacia Kiba.— Y hagas lo que hagas, jamás vas a cambiar eso.

—¡Kiba , basta ya!

— ¡Debimos matarlo!

Siguio , porque solo quería lastimarla.

—¡Tú no conoces a Sasuke tampoco Kiba!

—¿Acaso necesito conocerlo? — Su perro oleteo el aire, moviendo la cola — ¡Robo a mi mejor amiga, maldita sea!

La mano de Sakura se dirigió hacia la cara de Kiba.

 _ **Silencio.**_

— La encontré — declaro sosteniendo la muñeca de Sakura en el aire. La apretó sin importarle si le hacía daño, porque él no era Naruto , no iba tener delicadezas con una mujer que no lo era. Soltó su mano cuando Shikamau lo miró , fingió que estaba bien , nadie iba a detenerlo. Cerro los ojos concentrandose más.

—¿Estás seguro que son ellos?

Kiba le dirigió una mirada de superioridad — Claro que estoy seguro , es ella.

Incluso el bostezo que quería soltar Shikamaru se quedó en su garganta — ¿En dónde esta?

— Su olor se divide en dos — se dirigió al líder , ignorando completamente a los otros — El rastro de un olor esta en dirección norte a unos 1200 metros de aquí y el otro cerca de un río a 300 metros del primero. – su voz se volvió sombría -. No puedo...No puedo saber dónde está exactamente ella.

— Debemos dividirnos .

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras._

.

.

.

.

— ¡Hinata- chan!

Quien diría que seria Naruto quien se encontraría primero con ella.

—¡Hinata-chan!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Hinata , detente !— la miró correr hacie ellos (hacia Konoha), para luego dar la vuelta casi horrorizada al verlo — ¡Hinata detente una maldita vez! — bramó .

Estaba huyendo como una niña , la Hinata que él conocía enfrentaba sus problemas . ¡Jamás abandonaría a un amigo!

Ella se detuvo , Naruto casi choco con su espalda ante el abrupto detener de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Su voz sonó más dura de lo que quiso , pero si quería protegerlo tendría que hacer que dejara de seguirla .

— Bu-bueno — se se quedó sin aliento un minuto — ¡Vengo por ti!

Él dio un paso y luego otro . Hasta que al final la abrazo por la espalda, sus fuertes manos quedaron delante de su ombligo sostenido para evitar su escape. Ella se quedo mirando el suelo , sin saber qué hacer.

Hinata sonrío de medio lado, hubiera dado todo por escuchar eso años atrás, meses atrás . . — Pero...yo no quiero ir contigo.

El silencio que quedo en el aire , fue peor que cualquier sonido.

-No digas tonterías, Hinata –chan. - Naruto bajo la cabeza , su cabeza aspiro el olor de su cuello.-Todos te están esperando.

— Eso..no me interesa ...Yo no voy a volver — susurró.

Naruto la miro sorprendido pero ella seguía sin verlo , su boca quedaba justo sobre su oreja — Hinata chan , no digas esas cosas — su voz se quebró — No esas digas cosas ...

.

.

 _Te quise mucho , no, la verdad es que te ame._

 _._

.

 _—¿No lo vez ?_

Hinata bajo la cabeza . Naruto no había entendido que ella no podía estar con él, ni siquiera si la traía de nuevo a Konoha, por que él amaba a otra y ella estaba comprometida, porque estaba protegiendo a su hermana , porque había traicionado a su aldea y solo el que sus compañeros estuvieran ahí le había hecho ver realidad.

— _¿Ver qué?_

— _Ya no me interesas._

Además ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué los demás no la tratarían como una traidora? . Solo podía limpiar su nombre si él la dejaba continuar su trabajo. Si dejaba que ella encontrará a Itachi y entonces ella volvería por su propio pie a Konoha y quizá , si era verdad lo que le había dicho _él Sasuke también ._

— _No , estás mintiendo. Tú no eres así. ¡¿Porque dices esto?! ...¿Él te obligo verdad?_

 _— Nadie me obligó..a nada. Yo ...yo dicidi quedarme ..._

Naruto ignoro sus palabras .

— Hinata mientes... —sintió las lágrimas de Naruo calientes cayéndole encima de hombro , él la tenía bien sujeta. Con ambas manos sobre su torso y las piernas separadas para evitar patadas . — _Mientes , Hinata-chan. Tú no puedes irte, ¿Acaso no dijiste que me amabas? ¿Porque te vas...porque ...me dejas?_

Ella no le respondió.

.

.

 _Si tú no lo hiciste._

.

.

Ni siquiera le estaba diciendo que la amaba de la misma manera , solamente que no lo dejará. Como cuando te mudas de escuela y no quieres hacerlo por temor a que te olvidan a tus amigos, era lo mismo.

No quería que dejara de ser su amiga , no quería tener que declararla su enemigo , por qué las demás naciones se lo pedían. Aunque detodos modos ella hubiera dejado de serlo al comprometerse con Neji.

Posiblemente solo le dolía el haber visto carteles con su rostro.

.

 _._

 _No fue culpa mia._

 _._

.

En otras palabras , estaba protegiéndola por qué era su amiga , por los amigos hacen eso.

Pero eso no significaba que había algo más.

.

.

 _Quizá tenias tenias miedo o no sabias como hacerlo._

 _._

—¿Nunca tuve oportunidad, verdad?

Fue el turno de él de guardar silencio .

.

.

 _Quizá simplemente yo no te interesaba._

 _._

.

—Gracias Naruto –kun , gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor.

.

.

 _Me atrevi a intentarlo por que pensé que era lo correcto._

 _Te ame con toda mi alma ._

 _Te ame tanto que me dolia._

.

.

—Yo... hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero Naruto... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado...pero ya no puedo seguirte más .

.

 _._

 _¿Porqué tendría que estar triste. ?_

 _¿Porque debería sentirme desdichada si me esforcé con toda mi alma ?_.

 _._

 _No fue mi culpa._

 _No fue culpa tuya._

 _No fue culpa de nadie_

 _._

 _._

Hinata se giró hacia él , Naruto se quedó congelado por qué ella sonriendo... lloraba .

Cuando extendió los brazos para tocar su cara , ella lo golpeo directamente en el estomago cerrando sus puntos de chakra .

.

 _._

— ¿Porqué ...?— susurró.

— Porque ... — Naruto jamás escucho su respuesta, pidió la conciencia en ese mismo momento- ... Porque ...

Porque ella haría hasta lo imposible para que Naruto haciera su sueño realidad. Incluso si ella no estaba a tú lado.

.

 _._

 _Ella volvió a decirle que lo amaba ._

 _Y él no se lo dijo ni una vez ._

 _._

.

.

 _"Naruto... Yo siempre te he seguido... Incluso ahora... Pero cuando termine esta esto... Me detendré de una vez por todas... Sostendré tu mano y caminaré siempre a tu lado... Espérame."_

 _._

.

.

.

 ** _Notas del autor_**.

Este ha sido el capitulo más dificil para mi, de verda no tienen idea, anda rondando por mi cabeza por meses y apenas le estoy dando orden, el siguiente no se cuanto tiempo tarde pero espero que no tanto como este :B..

.

La canción la tome de Cowboy bebop, anime que apenas vi y me encanto. Tienen que verlo.¡De los mejores animes que he visto!

Quiero recomendarles un fic se llama **Herederos de clan** de **Nicolassa** , sus principales actores son Ino y Hinata. Tiene un concepto nuevo y bastantes escenas graciosas . Trata sobre Ino y Hinata desde otros equipos y la lucha que deben hacer ellas para ser reconocidas.

He comenzado una nueva historia: " **Efecto mariposa"** , con temática Road to ninja . Aún no sé qué pareja quiero ponerle a Hinata, estoy entre Naruto, Charasuke o Menma . Estará ubicada meses antes de la cuarta guerra ninja. Estoy esforzándome para que sea graciosa ...y no triste. Me está ayudando **Umefuyu** , en aspectos de edición y corrección . Ella también está publicando un nuevo fic a base de drabbles. Son magníficos. Espero encontrarlos allá, ya saben que los amo.

Fanfic dedicado a 'Ángel de un Ala ' especialmente por escribir _Haiiro no Shiinju_. Ojalá algún día la continúe .

.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

.

.

.


	11. Parece que nuestra amistad está rota

_._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer**. Todos los derechos reservados. Autor original Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **N/A —Diálogo de Kurama**_

 ** _._**

 _._

 ** _Capitulo XI._**

 ** _Amigos o enemigos_**

 ** _Parte II_**

 _._

 _"Te ame._

 _Si tú no lo hiciste , n_ _o fue culpa mia._

 _Quizá no sabias como hacerlo..._

 _Quizá simplemente yo no te interesaba._

 _No fue tú culpa ._

 _No fue culpa de nadie."_

 _._

* * *

.

Sasuke respira un poco más pesado de lo normal , tiene que pararse con las piernas más separadas por un momento para no sostenerse del tronco y mostrarles a los su equipo que aún puede seguir en pie .Aún no se acostumbraba a sus nuevos ojos , le dolían demasiado después de usarlos. Había tenido una confrontación apenas con unos ninjas que buscaban acabar con él esperando cobrar una recompensa. Fue una sorpresa para él encontrar su propio rostro en carteles de búsqueda , ni siquiera se molestó en quitarlos . Los ninjas enemigos no eran fuertes, pero si muchos , al final en un arrebato los quemo a todos con su amateratsu , verlos quemándose le divertio , pero sus ojos le dolieron como la mierda . Itachi le advirtió que el precio por el poder era la luz, pero ahora con sus nuevos ojos jamás la perdería . Itachi le dio sus ojos esperando que encontrara esperanza , pero incluso él sabía que ahora solo esta cegado por la oscuridad.

Jûgo desminuyo el paso , supo que él jamás aceptaría que estaba cansado. Lo apreciaba por que su calma era lo único que impedia que a veces quisiera matar a sus subordinados , su compañero peleo con él por horas, quizá por eso es que tampoco la vio llegar hasta que fue muy tarde.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke entorna los ojos al reconocer la voz de la pequeña molestia que dejó en Konoha hace ya varios años. Y de la que esperaba no ver hasta acomplejar sus planes.

—Sukura.

A ella pareció que los ojos se le iluminaban al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios , Jūgo iba a hablar para intervenir pero él levantó la mano con utileza para callarlo . Sakura era un problema, siempre era su problema. Quería ser una damisela en peligro y que él fuese su salvador, y aunque ella era fuerte jamás iba serlo en verdad si no dejaba de comportarse como una retrasada cuando él aparecía .

—Regresa a la aldea...— pidio ella poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho , inclinándose hacia delante un poco, como si pidiera un dulce — porfavor , aún estás a tiempo ...la aldea ...la aldea te perdonará...

Quizá tenía razón , quizá si Naruto intervenía podrían perdonarlo , quizá si presionaba un poco más y delataba los planes de Akatsuki , las demás naciones olvidarian todos sus errores. Pero él no quería el perdón de nadie .

—No lo haré— Ella se muerde el labio inferior fuerte, muy fuerte , hasta hacérselo sangrar. Le sorprende más que no venga a decirle de Hinata,ella es su compañera, alguien de la rama principal .

— Si no quieres ...entonces...entonces..¡Voy a capturarte¡ ¡ — Sakura empieza a gritarle como si eso funcionará con él , como si él fuera Naruto- , ¡te capturaré no importa cómo!... No importa que te resistas, o los trucos que uses, ¡Te venceré y haré que regreses ! Y entonces yo... podré...

—¿Podrás qué?— dice interrumpiéndole— ¿Estar conmigo ? — Ríe sarcástica y cruelmente sin poder evitarlo, como solo él sabe. Y ella lo mira triste, es la primera vez que lo ve reír y es de ella — No sé que me vez , no hay nada bueno en mi — ella abre la boca queriendo callarlo— ni hay nada en ti que me atraiga.

Kiba llega de un salto hacia ellos, al verlo le gruñe. Murmuró algo como perra estupida y sin decir otra cosa se colocó delante de Sakura. Venía en un perro ,no era ya el cachorro que sostenía entre los brazos cuando niños, era ahora un perro tan grande que él podía sin problemas montarlo.

— ¡Devuélveme a Hinata ! — Kiba jadea furioso, como un animal.

Pasaron segundos para que el resto de sus compañeros de Konoha llegarán.

— No queremos problemas, Sasuke—. Shikamaru habló , su tono ya era el mismo aburrido que antes , era un chico maduro que tanto se esforzó en no serlo —. No nos importa lo que hagas, solo queremos a nuestra compañera. Ni siquiera tenemos intensiones de capturarte.

Ellos debían estar ahí para recuperar a Hinata, no a él. Ellos sabían que ya era un caso perdido.

Jügo se coloca a su lado , un avecita voló de su hombro hacia donde solo ellos saben , esperaba que Suigetsu recordará que aquella señal era para volver al campamento en caso de que esta situación se presentará. Tenían que hacerle tiempo.

— ¿No está Naruto aquí para rogarme que regrese? — preguntó irónico.

— Naruto dejó de tener fe en ti desde hace tiempo—. Shikamaru pasó su mano por su cabello casi jalándoselo , se suponía que Kiba debía estar dándole apoyo a Naruto, no con ellos . Hace unos minutos apareció como un loco, diciéndoles que Sasuke estaba a unos metros , y que le había dicho a Naruto que siguiera adelante , Sakura salió corriendo tan solo mencionar a Sasuke.

No sabía porque Kiba había literalmente huido de ella, pero esperaba con toda su alma que Naruto ya estuviera con Hinata.

— Es bueno que lo haga , porque destruir todo lo que ama.

Sakura aún se veía descompuesta , pero aquella declaración la rompió .

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! — Kiba temblaba de coraje, con los dientes afilados asomadonse de su boca. —¿¡Para qué mierda la quieres!?

Sasuke le sonrió de lado , en estos momentos Karin seguramente ya estaba lejos. — ¿Cómo puedo esperar que lo entienda un perro como tú?

—¿Entender qúé?¿Qué estas jodido? Podras ser todo lo que quieras Sasuke , pero jámas la tendrás a ella. ¡Sólo déjala libre, maldito bastardo!

—No ... —vio a Sakura mirarlo con los ojos llorosos, como si aquello fuera una declaración de amor , pero estaba equivocada , siempre estaba equivocada —. No voy a hacer lo que tú me dices, perro.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una mezcla de peleas y patadas , Jūgo peleaba uno a uno contra Sakura . Shikamaru lo miraba , no había tristeza por pelear contra un camarada , ni odio . Solo lo miraba calculando cada maldito movimiento.

—¡Gatsuga! —Tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia la izquierda para evitar un golpe .

Hubiera sido fácil para él haber dejado que Hinata se fuera con con ellos...pero...No se la iban a quitar después de que ella por fin decidiera ayudarlos .

— ¡Agh!

Sintió la sangre correr por su hombro , había olvidado por completo el perro que siempre lo acompañaba. Apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

— ¡Shidori!

.

.

.

Shikamaru miró como Sasuke claudicaba , cómo cambiaba de posición para recargarse más en un costado , su altanería para cubrir su cansancio , los ojos preocupados de su compañero . Sakura , apesar de ser ninja médico solo podía ver que estaban a atacando a su compañero de equipo y peleaba solo por amor a su aldea . Jūgo luchaba con ella sin contemplaciones, son importarle si era mujer.

Kiba y Akamaru ya estaban cansados . La sangre escurría copiosamente de uno de los brazos ya inutiles de Kiba pero él no se detenía por eso. Sasuke pateo a Akamaru en el hocico , Kiba lo maldijo quién sabe cuántas veces .

—¡Kage mane no Jutsu — las sombras se deslizaron cual serpientes para llegar a Sasuke, deteniendolo apenas de evitar que atravesará con su katana a Akamaru. Sasuke da un salto hacia atrás sin mucho esfuerzo esquivando cada una de sus sombras y así va , atrás , atrás . Shikamaru sonríe , lo ha llevado lejos , un poco más lejos que todos los demás , baja la mirada no por miedo si no para evitar sus malditos ojos. Pelea con él espada contra espada aunque no es bueno en taijutsu ni en otra cosa que no fuera pensar . Una vez mientras estaban comiendo BBQ le había dicho a Naruto en modo de broma que alguien con su inteligencia y la fuerza de él sería invencible , pero solo fueron palabras . Y ahora tiene que luchar por su vida .

Esquiva por poco la katana de Sasuke aunque ha logrado rozarle el hombro, da un giro . Sasuke apenas se mueve y el da vueltas y vueltas como un loco . Al fin Sasuke ha pisado una de sus bombas , da otro salto y es otra bomba . Junta las manos casi rezando y Sasuke es envuelto por decenas de papeles bomba que emergen silenciosos del suelo. Hay otras escondidas entre los arboles , hay muchas más enterradas en el piso unidas por alambres para aprisionarlo. Que ironica es la vida. Cuando niños lo vio haciendo eso en el bosque de la Muerte para pelear con el enemigo y ahora la esta usando en su contra.

Naruto posiblemente jamás lo perdone , Sakura tampoco. Y está bien , el odio es algo que tiene que aceptar . Sasuke es cubierto papel , ha tapado primero su cara para evitar ver acaso, quizá, el rostro infantil y triste sin su máscara de arrogancia que lo miro una sola vez portar algunos días después de que matasen a su clan. Porque sí, Sasuke no ha sido su amigo nunca pero si Shikamaru sabía algo es que si Sasuke había tomado aquel rol de niño indiferente , amargado y cruel . Era para que nadie notase que había llorado mucho , que nadie le tuviese lastima .No hay tiempo para llorar ni arrepentirse , un gesto con las manos y el papel prende.

Las bombas explotan.

—Jaque mate— . El caballero blanco ha dado el último golpe al rey negro.

El sonido lo atonta por unos segundos , uno de sus compañeros grita su nombre. No hay alegría , no hay honor en matar a alguien. Da media vuelta, aún queda trabajo . No ha dado diez ni pasos cuando la tierra se sacude .

Sasuke está envuelto en una especie de esqueleto que le hiela la sangre , de sus labios escurre sangre y aún así ríe . El enorme monstruo que lo cubre es inmenso , no ha visto nada que se le parezca . Los monstruos que alguna vez creo Pain no causan el mismo estrago en él que esto, esto es peor. Sasuke emerge de la tierra a paso lento . Se detiene un momento para vomitar sangre y las llamas moradas parecen flaquear solo un segundo, porque después se alzan más grandes, más imponentes .

Un rápido zarpazo hacia su cuerpo que le ha quitado el aliento . Sasuke camina lento hacia él , y él está ahí tirado sobre el piso paralizado por el miedo .

Iba a funcionar , casi iba a funcionar .

Sasuke le sonrió arrogante , con esa risa maldita que odio desde siempre . Que hacía parecer que era más listo , más inteligente. Aún que al final, después de todo , los resultados en la academia y los exámenes no representaron lo que era capaz de hacer. Si se hubiesen fiado de aquello , lo hubieses tomado como un flojo inútil. Pero vaya , era nada menos que un genio cuyas estrategias demostraban que se necesitaba más que músculos para ganar una batalla. Aunque ahora demostraba lo contrario.

Movió su mano sutilmente , tomando el kunai a su lado. iba a suicidarse. Iba a hacer que explotasen las rocas sobre ellos . Y luego adiós ..a Sasuke y a él mismo . Era la única manera. Y esta vez no tendría que preocuparse por qué fuese inmortal , por qué no habría manera de que reviviera.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta , por qué alzó la pierna con fuerza y la enterró en su hombro . Shikamaru se retorció de dolor , mover siquiera los dedos era un suplicio. Ahí con Sasuke sobre él , pudo ver porque la gente le temía tanto . Él no tenía piedad y no se la iba a tener a él.

— Jaque mate — repite Sasuke irónico.

Desvaino la espalda , la alzó tan alto como su mano le permitió listo para matarlo y entonces...

.

.

.

.

Sakura luchaba para mantenerse en pie y estabilizar a Shikamaru. Quiso llorar al verlo en ese estado, la última vez que lo vio así fue cuando regreso después de buscar a Sasuke .

— ¿Estás listo ? — Shikamaru asintió poniéndose una rama en la boca , Sakura tenia que acomodarle el hueso .

Los dos intercambiaron miradas antes de empezar .

Pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su hueso tomar su lugar , y sin embargo eso no ocupaba sus pensamientos . Sakura era una autómata que ya no le afectaba los gritos de dolor, Shikamaru era un hombre que había pasado por cosas peores, no, ellos no estaban pensando en el brazo. Sólo podían pensar en una cosa.

 _Habían fallado_

.

.

.

Karin le aventó con las manos agua a la cara de Hinata, ella le hizo un puchero con la boca antes de repetir el acto, se suponía que iba a lavarse solamente , pero ya habían tardado demasiado.

Cuando iba a decirle algo sobre porque demonios escondia su cuerpo entre tanta tela sintió la presencia de ninjas Konoha . También a las personas que Hinata le había descrito como sus amigos. Dio un jadeo rápido y no supo qué hacer , o hacia dónde correr , uno de ellos ya estaba muy cerca , corría como un maldito loco.

—Tus amigos están aquí — le dijo . Apartando la vista para ignorar la sonrisa de Hinata que se desvanecía lentamente . - Sasuke está pelando contra ellos.

Hinata se lelvo la mano a la boca para callar el grito que queria salir de ellos, parecía que iba a hiperventilar.

Hinata solo sabia que debía rogarles que escaparan. Solo sabia que debía decirle a Sasuke que no los lastimara, que ella le seguiría sirviendo todo lo que el quisiera incluso hasta lo más ridiculo , pero que no los lastimara . Tenía que correr para pedirle a los demás que le ayudarán para detener a Sasuke .

—¡Debemos detenerlos ! — le suplico — ¡Él va a matarlos!

—No puedo ...dejarte ir — le susurró . Hinata está alterada como nunca antes , con una furia por vivir irremovible.

—¡No me entiendes! — le dijo — n-no estoy escapando , los estoy salvando. Él me quiere a mi .

Karin tuvo que reprimir un ola de celos , no era el momento.

—Sasuke me dijo que no te dejará ir— le dijo de nuevo— Mucho menos si tus aigos están aqui.

—Le juro que no me iré , ¡se lo juro! — Hinata se arrodilló ante ella. Si su padre la viera le hubiese partido la cara con una bofetada — no puedo...no puedo... dejar que él sigua enfrentandose a ellos.

—Hinata, no..— pero su frente ya tocaba el suelo .

—Si Uchiha-san sabe que estoy huyendo , él tendrá que venir por mí. Él tendrá que dejarlos ...él ...él tiene...que dejarlos. — su voz se vuelve másdeseperada a medida que habla, más cortada - Porfavor. ...- Karin no supo qué hacer — se lo juro , no internaré escapar .

— Está bien , levántate ya — Karin se apretó el cabello mojado , sintió como Suigetsu venía también . No podria cumplir su trato con ella , pero jámas se lo diria.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sintió como como mil agujas se enterraron en su estómago . Y ni siquiera era por qué Hinata lo había lo había golpeado . Eran sus palabras . Ella le había dicho que ya no le interesaba , y en pocas palabras que la dejara en paz. Como si hubiesen borrado todo el amor que le tenía . Y el no sabía qué hacer . Ella se alejó dejándolo ahí en el suelo , como una maldita bolsa de basura que se puede tirar. No volteo a mirarlo ni una vez .

 **Eres débil .**

Todo los años que entreno, ¿para qué ? Si no podía salvar a un amigo.

 ** _¿A quien quieres mentir? Siempre viste que te amaba , pero era divertido ver como se moria por ti._**

Ni siquiera a la primera persona que se había enamorado de él - aunque él no sintiese lo mismo-. Y es que quizá jamás la vería de misma forma en la que ella lo amaba .

 ** _En lo fondo lo sabemos. Eres un egoista._**

La miro correr con una chica pelirroja , ella sí que lo miro , con una cara de lastima que no recordó que alguien le hubiera dirigido desde que era niñ ía moverse , correr junto a ella . Pero lo único que vio fue a Sasuke dirigirse hacia ellos .

 _ **Toma mi poder**._

Sasuke venía cubierto de sangre . Hinata se horrorizó al verlo , quería tocarlo, como si quisiera comprobar que era él quien sangraba. Él se quedó tumbado con barriga en el suelo , aparentando los dientes . Y el maldito Kyubi no dejaba de decirle que hacer.

 ** _Ella es tuya_.**

Ella quizo correr desde donde Sasuke había venido , pero él le agarró por las muñecas y le negó con la cabeza.

— _No los mate_ —le dijo .— _Pero lo haré si tratas de ir con ellos ._

Él empezó a correr en otra dirección sin mirarla otra vez, Hinata lo siguió borrándose las lagrimas , aunque más de una vez la miro ver hacia él y sus antiguas compañeros con él Byakugan activado.

...Ella se iba ...

 ** _Los Uchiha siempre toman lo que quieren._**

Sintió el olor muerte , el ambiente cargado de odio en su mente. Altos barrotes se erigieron ante él , en la habitación oscura no se podia distinguir mas que paredes oscuras, frías , carmesí . Él Kyubi lo miraba divertido . Había abandonado el entrenamiento con Killer-Bee en la peor fase , cuando luchaba constantemente con su su "otro yo", su yo malo, su yo que era igual a Sasuke . Y el otro quería ver sangre, muerte, odio .

 ** _¿Vas a dejar que se marche , mocoso?_**

A cada paso que ella daba , sentía su sello debilitarse . Sentía las corrientes de Chakra inundar su piel hasta hacerla estallar, su piel se tornaba roja , desprendiéndose, llenándole de sangre. Una cola de Chakra salió, dos, tres ...cuatro.

 ** _No eres nadie sin mi._**

El zorro deja ver su sonrisa demoníaca , las burbujas de chakra hacen un puente para que él pueda tocar el sello para poder desprenderlo. . Lo acaricia con los dedos , apenas bajándolo. EL recuerdo de su padre le dice que no lo haga , Jiraiya le dijo que era peligroso y que podia lastimar a sus amigos si no aprendia a ser más fuerte sin ayuda del zorro. Se detiene un momento , el collar en pecho brilla fuertemente para afirmale que n lo haga , puede verse reflejado en el metal de la jaula . El Naruto frente a él sonríe , su sonrisa retorcida quiere que mate ...y el quiere hacerlo también...

 ** _Salvala de él._**

Sasuke correo tocándose un costado , Karin lo mira preocupada. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle en cuerpo cuando siente una explosión de Chakra venir por su espalda .

Un monstruo rojo, como un demonio los mira con sus ojos negros sin vida . Hinata suelta un grito terrible de miedo , ella ha visto a esa cosa solo una vez, y fue suficiente para llenarla de pasadillas.

— Naruto -kun — Hinata lo mira abatida , congelándose en su lugar.

Sasuke sangra de su ojo, sangra de su vientre . Él chakra que tiene es poco , lo han tomado con la guardia baja , mira a su amigo dirigirse como un rayo hacia ellos. Una de sus colas golpea a Jūgo tan fuerte que lo entierra sobre un árbol. Apenas y tiene tiempo de protegerse con él Susano cuando Naruto le suelta un golpe con una de sus colas .

 _ **Él ya no es tu amigo.**_

Sasuke ya no tiene chakra para mantener más tiempo la técnica , ni siquiera para lanzarle un Amateratsu . Vomita sangre cuando una de las garras de Naruto logran romper su barrera y golpearlo. Naruto usa dos de sus colas como si fueran manos y saca a Sasujke de ahi como si rompiera una langosta para obtener la carne.

Naruto lo toma cual trapo y empieza a zarandearlo .

 ** _Mátalo. ¡Mátalo!_**

Jügo sale por detrás , y aunque esta herido usa su amyor arma y logra golpearlo lejos . Suigetsu también ataca a Naruto. Sasuke le ordena a Karin que huyan .

 _ **¡Desaste de esos estorbos!**_

Naruto quiere destruir a todos los que se interponen , cuando vio Karin la suerte de ella se acabo. Corre hacia ella, los demás tratan de evitarlo pero solo son lanzados lejos .

—¡Naruto , detente !

Pero él ya no puede escucharla.

.

.

.

.

Hinata interpuso su cuerpo evitando el ataque.

—¡¿Porque hiciste eso, Hinata ?!— grita Karin sollozando.

¡Era un rehén que no comprendía su papel!

Le habían mentido, le habían dicho que sólo querían a Itachi pero todo era una farsa , en pocos días irán un encuentro con Akatsuki, ¡¿Qué harían entonces con ella!?

Solo les habían dado tiempo para buscar a Itachi para mantenerlos calmados, pero no eran tontos, tan pronto comenzará la guerra tendrían que formar parte de las líneas de ataque. Además todo el dinero que tenían hasta el momento y del que Hinata desconocía para quien se hacía era por los trabajos que hacían para ellos, y estaba acabándose .

.

"Quizá si algún d-día usted ...quisiera-a venir a Konoha , po-po-dríamos ...s-salir juntas."

.

—Mi cu-cuerpo se movió so-solo — Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos — Porque tu ..eres mi ...— soltó una débil sonrisa antes de desplomarse en el suelo .

.

.

.

 _Hinata sabia que era culpable por muchas cosas._

 _Naruto podría estar con Sakura sin sentirse mal por que ella lo amaba ._

 _Hanabi ya había sido impuesta como la lider del clan hace años como debió haber sido desde que nació y no tendria que ocuparse de que haría ella en el clan ._

 _Su familia ya no tendría que desepcionarse de ella._

 _Neji podría estar libremente con quien sea , con quien él amara ._

 _Naruto se casaría con Sakura como siempre debió haber sido , y no tendría que estarse preocupando por tonterías ...como ella._

 _Su amigo Kiba encontraría otra amiga con la cual reemplazarla , debía pedirle perdón por exponerlo contra sujetos tan fuertes como Sasuke._

 _No podría cuidar a la bebe de su maestra Kirenai , aunque le prometió que lo haría ._

 _No podría tener un bebé ._

 _No podría buscar a su madre , aunque se juro que algún día iba a decirle a su equipo que le ayudaran con eso._

 _No tenía razón de existir , quizá jamás lo tuvo , quizá solo fue un error._

.

.

.

Suigetsu jamás pensó que lograrían herirlo tanto. Ha tenido que quitarle a un biju el juguete que parecía divertirle tanto, ni siquiera él mismo sabe como lo logró. Sasuke ha gastado todas sus fuerzas en transportarlos a otro lugar . El biju rugió furioso pero Karin ha sido buena ocultando su Chakra .

—¡Muérdeme , vamos!

Miro a su compañera Karin, se veía más linda cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido. Al final si tuvo que intervenir , de no ser por ella estaría muerto. Está en el piso , Karin sostiene entre sus manos su cabeza, impidiendo que se ahogue con su sangre .

—Pero si lo hago...—pasó la lengua por sus afilados dientes puntiagudos — te lastimaré .

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —ella le jala la cabeza hacia atrás tirándole del pelo, obligándole a que abra la boca — ¡Estás muriendo! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Acerca su brazo y lo introduce en su boca, siente como se rasga su piel . A ella ya no le dolía , tantas veces habían mordido su piel que se ha acostumbrado al dolor.

—E-estas llorando— Suigetsu dejó de succionar su Chakra , pero ella utilizó su mano libre para mantenerlo ahí .

— Solo apúrate — él no dijo nada más , Karin se limpió las lágrimas .

¿Porqué razón lloraba?

No tenía una respuesta , o quizá simplemente no quería aceptarla.

.

Hinata no despertó hasta varios días después , se habia interpuesto en una batalla sin sentido , algo que parecía hacer a menudo. Suigetsu dijo que no volvió a ser la misma , aunque nunca la conoció realmente ni nunca lo haría, ella solo les permitió ver una forma que es la que utilizaba para que no la mataran .No sabía cómo era cuando estaba con sus amigos , cuando no estaba huyendo , cuando reía de verdad. Y eso era algo terrible, porque ni siquiera ella misma era consiente de que era cautiva de su propia belleza.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Le quise dar un aire diferente porque siempre Sasuke se sale con la suya , ya era su tiempecito de que algo le saliera mal. Y vaya que después se le vendrá el mundo encima. La estrategia que use es la misma que uso Shikamaru contra Hidan, si la copie es porque soy malísima describiendo batallas GGG.

Hay muchas frases de Naruto que pondré en los diálogos , pero que no corresponden a esta línea del tiempo. Por ejemplo lo que le dice Hinata en el fin del cap pasado es lo mismo que le dice a Naruto en la tercera guerra ninja o lo que dice Sakura a Sasuke es lo mismo que le dice cuando lo encuentran despues de haber atacado a los kage.

Este deben de admitir que si esta largo . Me darse mil años , de verdad ya quería acabarlo , si no hay tanto detalle es que se iba a extender horrores.

La idea original era mucho peor , Hinata estaba embarazada de Sasuke . Naruto mata al bebé de ella , luego pensé que sería muy saaaad. Y saben que me salen bien las escenas sad.

Si les confieso algo mi parte favorita es cuando Naruto y el Kyubi pelean por el poder.

Por último Hinata por fin intento suicidarse , todos las señales que di antes por fin toman camino. Ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma , no se atrevía.

Fanfic dedicado a _'Ángel de un Ala_ ' especialmente por escribir ' _Haiiro no Shiinju_ .' Obra basada en " _Debe ser invierno_ " de Okashira Janet .

Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

.

.

.


	12. Pajaro enjaulado

_._

 _Disclaimer . Todos los derechos reservados , autor original Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Capítulo XII .**

 **Pájaro enjaulado.**

"El amor y el perdón no son cosas que se pueden cambiar con palabras bonitas."

.

* * *

Neji estaba acariciando el cabello de Tenten , no supo en que momento le gusto lo único que supo un día fue que un día al mirarla no tuvo duda alguna acerca de lo que sentía.

Sabia que no era feo , y que muchas mujeres eran bastante lanzadas con él . Pero ella no era igual a ellas, se atrevía a golpearlo , corregirlo, a gritarle como igual.

Como no sabía qué hacer ante algo tan serio le pidió ayuda Lee , éste le dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban las flores , pésima idea seguir su consejo considerando que donde se compraban aquellas cosas se encontraba la mujer mas chismosa de toda Konoha.

— Quiero un ramo de flores .. —Ino lo veía detrás del mostrador con ojos curiosos, quizá e ella había olvidado lo peligroso que era. -...porfavor.

— ¿Qué tipo de flores ? —Preguntó Ino, que no había ganado su fama de metiche por nada . Porque ella sabía que había dos tipos de hombres y Neji no era de los que compraban flores.

—¿A que te refieres ? —le gruño e Ino sonrió divertida . Neji pensó que por eso quizá Shikamaru tendía a ignorar a todos, quizá tanta práctica con Ino le había hecho querer olvidarse del mundo.

— Pues veras , según el tipo de flores que regales ...— Ino hablaba como quien no sabe la cosa, pero él la conocía , y no señores él no iba a caer en juegos baratos —..son los sentimientos que quieras dar ...

—Uno que le guste a una chica —Ino le rodó los ojos , vale , mala idea pero es que él era un bruto en esos temas.

— ¿Son para ...una novia ?— ella trató de nuevo, guiñandole un ojo.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe —Sentencio tan serio como siempre — Dame unas malditas flores.

—¿Oh, estás seguro?— ella apretó los puños, alzando su barbilla altaneramente . En realidad solo estaba jugando , pero Neji se había pasado de la raya. — Puedo hacer que nadie en este pueblo te las dé.

—Solo dame unas rosas —pidió casi en un susurro. Ino lo miró con mala cara desapareciendo dentro de la cotiza de su tiendal. Neji se quedó ahí , parado sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber si ella se atrevería a cumplir su promesa o si solamente debía salir a otro puesto -ignorando su advertencia- o esperarla . Ino volvió en un santiamén para su suerte cargando un ramo hermoso . Le cobro de más estaba seguro .

—No se como Tenten te aguanta — Murmuró ella entre dientes.

Sin querer se sonrojo , y para Ino fue evidente el porque . Pago de mala gana y salió tan rápido como pudo. Ella quedó con la mano levantada apenas procesándolo.

.

.

.

Aquel día aún vergonzoso de recordar, pudo divisar escondidos entre los arbustos a Ino y a Lee. Shikamaru estaba también ahí , seguramente por que la rubia lo habia obligado. Con las flores contra su pecho y la voz atorada en la gargante se confeso , parecía alguien fuerte por fuerte pero sus piernas sí que temblaron .

Cuando la beso pudo escuchar el grito afeminado de Ino , y las porras que le dirígia Lee. Y aunque fue realmente algo extraño salir de otra manera. A nadie le sorprendió que de pronto estuvieron tomados de las manos , aunque eso le resultaba un poco ridículo y lo hacia sentirse como un tonto , valía la pena porque eso la hacia feliz . Por que verla sonreír le hacía feliz.

Mantuvieron su amor en secreto por un tiempo. Quizá tenian miedo de que su amistad se viera arruinada , quizá estaban llendo muy rápido.

Aunque tampoco las cosas estaban de rosita para él, había comentarios sobre su puro linaje , sobre miles de reglas de mezclar su sangre con alguien ajeno al clan . Y fue hasta que comprendió eso que realmente pensó en lo que haría su clan , no sabia de que manera reaccionarían . Así que también mantuvo la calma, tan solo quería preparar las cosas para poder presentarla adecuadamente , no le faltaba mucho a ella para ascender a Jounin y quizá con eso sería suficiente para que aunque jamás lo admitiría , quería que ellos la aceptaran . Que fuera a los ojos de los demás igual a él. Igual de fuerte , igual en todo sentido.

Pero todo se arruino cuando le comuncaron que aquello no estaba permitido. Habia escuchado sin querer por parte de unas mujeres del clan que él estaba demasiado cerca de aquella muchacha y esperaban con toda su alma que no se casara con ella porque al hacerlo ella tendría que pertenecer al Soke y sus hijos serian marcados con el sello de pájaro enjaulado. Aquello desoló por completo . No quería causarle daño , quería estar con ella pero no si eso la hacia í que la término.

Ella lo busco pidiéndole explicasiones y él se negó profundamente a hablar de eso , la evito por meses , cuando la encontraba por la calle era tan incomodo que ella salía corriendo e incluso llorando. Tuvo problemas con Lee que le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro diciéndole cobarde y que jamás se perdonaría.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas y tratar de arreglar mínimo su amistad le comunicaron que debía casarse con Hinata ¿Y qué hizo ? Se quedo callado otra vez , pudo ver la rabia de Hinata de sus ojos y su intento de escapar de ello. Él en cambio bajo la cabeza y trato de calmarla.

¿No acaso la rama secundaria había intentado durante siglos ser igual a la primaria ? ¿Tendría acaso derecho él de quitarles eso? ¿No había sido él quien con ojos recodos o veía a Hinata ?

La verdad era simple. Solo serian sacrificados dos peones .

Ellos.

Y todos se salvarían , ni sus hijos ni los hijos de sus hijos volverían a ser marcados ,ni nadie más.

— Uno no puede cambiar el destino—aquello fue suficiente por un tiempo.

Trato de convencerla para convencerse a él de que aquello estaba bien .

Beso a su prima intentando amarla , despacio para que ella no saliera huyendo . Para que él tampoco huyera , obligandose a amarla , a mirarla siquiera de otra manera.

Soltándole palabras bonitas para que intentara olvidar a Naruto , aunque todos sabían -excepto ella- que esa batalla estaba perdida desde el principio.

.

.

.

Por que Naruto amaba a otra.

Porque Hinata amaba a Naruto .

Y por él no la amaba a ella.

.

.

.

Aunque su tío Hiashi le dijo que las cosas irían con calma , pareció que solo habían sido palabras de consuelo. El dia de su boda se habia eligió sin que ellos pudieran replicar , ella usaría el mismo vestido de su madre. Ella le dijo que no quería dejar de ser ninja al menos hasta que estuviese casada , él lo acepto sin más.

Y después ocurrió algo que no sabia si era obra del destino . Le habían asignado a su prometida una mision peligrosa en busca de Orochimaru. Y a él encontrar la pista de Kisame Hogoshigashi. Su mision era rango S y totalmente secreta , ni siquiera se lo dijo a Hinata cuando se despidió de ella la última vez. La hokage lo puso al mando del equipo , con Tenten solamente .Por la falta de recursos , dijo.

Cabe decir que la misión fue un completo fracaso , meses y meses de una búsqueda extenuante que no resultaba en nada.

Encontraron a Kisame una vez , por el país del té , cuando el enfrentamiento fue inevitable se dio cuenta que había sido engañado por un clon . ¿Y qué obtuvo de la misión? Estar con Tenten por horas . Eran solo ellos , no había caras con las que aparentar algo que no era , no habia reglas estrictas que seguir , no habia una boda con su prometida .

Y aunque al principio las cosas fueron de lo más incomodas , al final simplemente volvieron a ser amigos , a tener a roces , a besarse.

Se sentía mal , estaba traicionando a su clan , a ella. Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo , ella no le decía nada pero podía adivinar que tampoco se sentía tan contenta de hacer lo que hacían, después de todo Hinata era amiga de ambos.

Un día de pronto ya no pudieron más , sus cuerpos pedían a gritos que se encontraran. Y supo que ya no podía seguir con Hinata .

Luego llegaron órdenes de otras misiones , se dijo que acompañar a Naruto con el Hachibi, con ella.

La misión tuvo que suspenderse ante una carta de la Hokage de regresar con carácter de urgente. Naruto abrió la carta por mera curiosidad, estaba tan aburrido que lo único que quería hacer era molestarlo . Se suponía que solo él debía enterarse , al final terminaron enterándose todos , aunque estaba seguro que Yamato ya lo sabia .

Hinata Hyuga estaba desaparecida, posiblemente muerta. Uchiha Sasuke era el responsable.

No pudieron hacer nada por detener a Naruto , el Raikage no tardó en decirle que regresara a su aldea apenas conteniendo las ganas de correrlos . Se enteró por ahí que su hermano había sido secuestrado por Sasuke y que poco después se dieron avistamientos de Hinata con él .

Por supuesto su obligación como protector era ir en su búsqueda , no faltaron Hyugas para ofrecerse en rescatarla .Él Hokage ordenó una junta con el clan que duro horas , para ese entonces Naruto ya había partido con un equipo del cual no le pudo ser parte . Él debía esperar que fuera aceptada su solicitud para poder comandar una búsqueda con solamente miembros del clan . Cuando salió Hiashi de la habitación solo le puso la mano en el hombro y declaró con voz solemne que la búsqueda ya estaba en marcha . Hiashi dijo con pesar que nadie era tan fuerte como Sasuke y que aquello solo sería una masacre. Podría jurar que su tío quería salir corriendo por ella , pero él jamás podría dejar las responsabilidades del clan .

Si algo le ocurría a Hinata él no sabía qué hacer . Hanabi aún era demasido pequeña para liderar el clan y él realmente no sabia si lo dejarían asumir el mando casándose con una mujer que no era una Hyuga.

Y aún así , reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía había decidido que cuando Hinata estuviera a salvo él cancelaría su boda . Aunque tuviera que hacer una rebelión por ello . Porque el Bouke le seguiría , por qué haría aquello que su padre jamás se atrevió .

.

.

.

Danzo sabía que los cambios no se daban de la noche a la mañana , no, los cambios deben hacerse tan silenciosamente que cuando menos te lo esperes no puedas reconocer nada . Y él estaba trabajando en un único trabajo , una única meta y por la que arriesgaría la vida ; convertirse en Hokage .

Envenenar a Tsunade era un plan peligroso, si la mataba nadie iba a aceptar su poder. Pero si el salía como un salvador , entonces sí que la gente iba a aceptarlo .Si encontraban las pruebas en su contra perdería la vida .

Él sabía que solo él podía desprender a Konoha de su error, los bijus no eran humanos eran monstruos y como monstruos que eran debían desaparecer. Su poder era desperdiciado por sus contenedores. El gobierno de la arena había demostrado que su Jinjuriki era un error , ahora , creían que había cambiado pero ¿qué tan cierto era eso?

Nadie supo por supuesto como es que de repente el rostro de Taka y Hinata estaba ya esparcido por los alrededores . Al principio fue en los barrios bajos de las ciudades, después como un relámpago las ciudades se habían llenado de carteles. Y con una recompensa tan jugosa ¿quién no iba a arriesgar su vida ? Se dieron cientos de avistamientos falsos , las muertes aumentaron y aquello solo aumentaba la condena al equipo de Sasuke.

Fue por él que aquel muchacho sufrió la tortura de vivir en carne propia como los pobres diablos lo seguían, aunque sea con paso torpe . Fue por ellos que pudo saber que Sasuke servío como cazarecompenzas , su presente quien sabe .

El clan Hyuga pidió inmediatamente que el asunto de su heredera se tratará con discreción . Se pidieron favores políticos , se habló con los señores feudales , se intentó contactar contar con los Kages de otras Hiashi bajo la cabeza para pedir audiencias a su nombre , ya vería como sacaría provecho de ello .

Danzo jamás sabía que unos ojos perlas muy lejos de ahí , también verían el cartel . Y que aquello también cambiarían por completo la vida de todos aunque de eso aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el lastimado equipo cruzo las puertas de la aldea no fueron Izumo y Kotetsu los siempre amables ninjas quienes los recibieron . No, esta vez fueron ANBU de raíz que no se molestaron en mostrar de donde pertenecían quienes los estaban esperando. Los catearon , casi insultaron y después les hicieron caminar hacia la Torre . Sai estaba también ahí , su rostro estaba igual que siempre pero esta vez no se molestó en hacer su falsa sonrisa.

—Sakura —saludo fríamente y mando un asentimiento de cabeza a los demás . Kiba ya les había advertido desde antes que parecía que la seguridad en la aldea había sido incrementada pero no creyeron que tanto . Apenas habían podido enviar un mensaje notificando su tardanza y fallida misión , sin obtener respuesta.

—Sai ¿qué es todo esto? —reclamo Sakura al ser levemente empujada por un ANBU . Se voltio ruda hacia él, pero el ninja no retrocedió ni un centímetro, pudo ver por supuesto como mantenía la mano tras su espalda, ahí donde guardaba la espada.

—Son las nuevas medidas de seguridad que ha implementando Hokage-sama.

—Vaya, no pensé que Tsunade se cargara más trabajo — bromeo , los ANBU a sus espaldas solo se miraron entre sí .

—Sakura , Tsunade-sama ya no es el Hokage —Sai habló lentamente —Danzo-sama es el nuevo Hokage ahora.

— ¿Qué ? —balbuceó . Sus amigos también se miraron confusos. Su mirada se afilo y sin dudar exigió respuestas - ¿Cómo pasó?

—Te recomiendo guardar la calma . No se permite cuestionar autoridad de Danzo-sama —Sai miro a sus compañeros a los ojos .

Shikamaru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura pidiéndole calma , recordó sin querer cómo Ino había llorado por Sai, sus intentos por salvarlo a toda costa . No parecía ser aquel muchacho.

—Ah— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir .

Kiba estaba por soltar maldiciones pero ella le negó lentamente con la cabeza aunque estaba seguro que aún no podía perdonarla .

—Los escoltaré con él para que le den su informe.

Caminar por aldea fue lo peor de lo que imagino , podría ser que las calles estuviesen más limpias y que se estuviesen haciendo reapariciones . Pero el ambiente era simplemente abrumador . La gente parecía haberse propuesto un toque de queda , había ninjas haciendo el rol de policías cada ciertos metros que miraban con ojos severos a la gente de ahí .

La torre del Hokage estaba fuertemente protegida , varios perros de los Inuzuka la cuestodiaban . Apesar de la gran concurrencia de gente, no estaba nadie que ella conociera , ni siquiera Shizune.

Danzo apenas se digno a mirarlos cuando entraron , Tsunade le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con él , ella se negó apesar de la enorme confianza que había entre ellas.

—No lo pierdas de vista , no confíes en él — fueron las palabras de Tsunade sobre Sai . Con el paso del tiempo pensó que su sensei se había equivocado . Ahora lo veía , tenía razón .

—Su misión fue un fracaso —Fue lo primero que dijo Danzo de manera mordaz , Shikamaru mantuvo la frente en alto . Como líder , había fallado una sola vez anteriormente y había sido con Sasuke . Fuera de eso sus estrategias habían ayudado durante la invasion de Pain y en muchas misiones importantes . ¿Ah, pero dónde había estado el actual Hokage? —Y ...¿dónde está el Uzumaki?

Danzo se giró hacia ellos y ahí frente a frente se irguieron altivos contra su nuevo líder . Sucios, sangrientos, con la ropa hecha harapos , ni siquiera les permitió que fuesen llevados antes al hospital. Kiba encontró a su madre en la entrada y pudo dejarle a Akamaru que había sido el más lastimado .

—Él está ahora en la nube , me pidió que le hiciera saber que decidió terminar su entrenamiento con el Hachibi. - explicó Shikamaru manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Te pidió ? — escupió Danzo .

Shikamaru bajo la cabeza en forma de sumisión , la situación era delicada. Si el Hokage quería podía imponer cargos Naruto sobre deserción. Lo mejor por ahora, era hechan la culpa a Sasuke aunque Sakura no estuviese de acuerdo.

— Si , Hokage-sama . Sasuke es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, no hubo manera de pararle . El mensaje con todos los detalles del Raikage no debe tardar en llegar .

— Sus excusas no me interesan , su insubordinación y ligerezas con la autoridad es algo que no voy a seguir permitido.

— Nosotros no queremos faltarle al respeto — continuó él.

—Y sin embargo lo hicieron.

— De verdad lo lamentamos —intervino Sakura.

Danzo sonrío complacido, la alumna tan aclamada y amada por la vieja Senju está a suplicándole a él. La miro de arriba a abajo , había pensado que en verdad no volvería a verlos , pero eran en verdad una molestia . Si él no tendría al Uzumaki, entonces ellos tampoco tendrían a su amiga.

—Es una lástima que su ineptitud le cueste tanto a esa amiga suya .

—¡¿Qué ?! — bramó Kiba .

— Ella ya no recibirá ayuda de la aldea , no se enviarán más escuadrones de búsqueda .

—¿Van a abandonarla? - Kiba estalló — ¡Sasuke va a matarla , no dudo en hacerlo!

-Ella es una traidora, cualquier acercamiento con ella esta prohibido .

Shikamaru no dijo nada, Sakura no pudo dejo de mirar a Sai con desepción. Pero Kiba tenía planes diferentes, sin poder controlar su furia se preparó para estampar las manos sobre el escritorio para que le tomasen atención .Sai que hasta el momento se había mantenido a lado de Danzo sin hacer ningún movimiento lo detuvo m golpeó su estómago haciendolo vomitar y luego siguió golpeándolo en el suelo .

—¡Déjalo , vas a matarlo ! —gritó Sakura.

Shikamaru la abrazo evitando que inerviniera.

— Sai , será mejor que los apartes de mi vista si no quieres que estén en prisión.

Sai lo levanto de mala manera, llevó jalando su cuerpo lastimado hasta la puerta cerrándola tras él.

—Lo siento ...— murmuró e hizo que Kiba lo mirara — pero...no hagas nada estupido...tan solo busca excusas para ponerle más cargos ...- bajando aún más la voz — ...a los dos.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos , ni siquiera un gracias . Sus caminos estaban apartados a partir de ese momento . Su amistad había sido quebrada .

Shikamaru fue llamado de nuevo para dar un reporte completo, después de eso el mejor estratega de Konoha no salió de su casa por semanas . Se negó también a ver a su equipo , aunque sabía por los rumores que Ino lo necesitaba.

Él sabía que su corazón no era puro como el de Naruto, él suyo era rencoroso. Y Sasuke no era el único en disfrutar una venganza. Y sabía sin necesidad de ser un genio que lo mejor que podía hacer contra Sasuke era traerla de vuelta .

Porque podria ser que fuese un flojo, un haragán, un descuidado, pero jamás dejaría a un camarada abandonado , mucho menos si aquello representaba uno de sus únicos errores. Y Sasuke era su error .

.

.

.

—Ella estará bien - le dijo Tenten suavemete.

— Lo sé — sus brazos la apretaron contra él - es solo...que no logro comprender por que lo ayuda.

Kiba llegó a su casa aporreando la puerta , las personas del Bouke se negaron a dejarlo pasar pero él se abrió paso entre ellos . Le dijo la decisión de Danzo y lo que pensaban hacer con ella , no pudo contestarle en ese momento porque su tío Hiashi apareció tras el pasillo . Kiba se estremeció un poco pero no retrocedió , se quedo firme ahí sobre su lugar , Hizashi le ordenó que se fuera pero el otro no hizo caso . Kiba le hizo saber con gritos todo lo que había callado por años Hinata y en lo que ahora él no podio contenerse . Jamás en aquella casa se había escuchado tal atrevimiento hacia el líder del clan -no al menos en voz alta - , llegaron más personas y ahora sí Kiba no tuvo otra más que salir.

— ¿Va a dejarla morir? ¡Maldito cobarde mal padre!

Hiashi activo su Byakugan, Kiba le enseño los dientes en respuesta. Él tuvo que intervenir inmediatamente o Hinata al regresar solo lloraría más de lo que seguro ya había hecho . Si bien el chico perro era un camarada , no le daba el derecho de insultar a su familia en su propia casa . Su tío lo llamo para hablar con él en la sala principal y ordenó a los demás estar más atentos , no había sido por Kiba, él había notado a algunos ANBU vigilar el lugar.

—Él debe haberla obligado.

Neji se arrodilló frente a su tío , no habían hablado después de que él decidió no casarse con Hinata .

—Quizá...solo trate de sobrevivir.

Hiashi no parecía que iba a reprenderlo , de haberlo hecho lo hubiese hecho frente a todo clan . En cambio estaba ausente , saco lentamente de entre sus ropas le mostró un cartel en él estaba el rostro de su pequeña prima , quién sabe quién diablos la había tomado aquella fotografía pero ella mostraba ojos fieros , unos ojos que solo había visto cuando ella lucho contra él.

Debajo de su rostro estaba la recompensa por ella, una cantidad bastante exorbitante . Con manos trémulas sostuvo el papel .

Su tío tenía un rostro de tristeza que no había visto jamás en él . No se dijeron nada después , salió pálido de ahí .

— ¿Qué pasara cuando ella regrese ?— Tenten pregunto mirandole a los ojos fijamente aunque pudo notar como ella apretaba los puños dándose fuerzas.

—Le diremos la verdad. - Aunque a estas alturas incluso él dudaba que ella volviera.

—Pero ella ...

—Estará bien — tomo la mano de ella entre la suya —ella estará bien.

Se repitió para creérselo. Porque de verdad necesitaba creer que su prima estaba bien , que su corazón seguia vivo, que sus razones valían la pena , que no estaba buscando el suicidio.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Realmente creo que Neji amaba a Hinata, si ya se, en los exámenes Chunin no dio la mejor demostración . Pero yo vi una mini serie de Lee y él de verdad se desvivía por cuidarla, la celaba cuando estaba Naruto , intentaba que ella fuera más extrovertida.

Cuando la conoció le dijo a su padre que era bonita , la entreno mientra Naruto estaba afuera y cuido de ella durante la guerra.

Y sé que no es bien visto por ser familia, y esto del incesto . Pero debemos aceptar que en Japón esas prácticas eran habituales, más aún siendo ella del clan donde era y la supuesta "pureza" que debía conservar. Y les pregunto algo como Narufans ¿si Naruto no hubiese existido, quien se hubiese casado con ella?

Otra cosa que realzó y quizá he dado muchas pistas es que , yo creo, que si a Hinata le fuese arrebatada su libertad, ella buscaría el suicido. Nunca ha tenido alta autoestima , incluso Kurenai decía que solía fallar en las misiones y no podía hacer nada bien . Naruto es su luz , pero ¿realmente él se daría cuenta que de no está? ¿Realmente haría algo por ella si aún después de declararle su amor no hizo nada ? Y si ella se diese cuenta que para él no vale nada ,¿ qué le quedaría , qué razones tendría para seguir viviendo?

Mi reto hacia ustedes es ¿Quién creen que vio el cartel con el rostro de Hinata?

.

.


	13. El amor no es una tontería

.

.

.

 **Capitulo XIII.**

El amor no debe ser considerado una tontería.

.

.

.

" _Es imposible volar cuando tienes los bolsillos llenos de miedo . Porque pesa , pesa mucho. "_

.

.

.

Sintió un ardor hasta las entrañas cuando activo su Sharingan. No pudo evitar jadear cuando Sussano cubrió su cuerpo , estaba cansado . Shikamaru lo veía tan aterrorizado que casi quiso reírse , después , su ahora enemigo miró a los lados no para intentar huir , si no para planear otra estrategia .

Shikamaru había demostrado ser un oponiente imponente , pero había aún años luz que los separaban . Llego de salto con él y de una patada le dislocó el hombro, ya no había tiempo para más juegos.

Vió por fin en su sonrisa cansada que Shikamaru había aceptando su muerte, míraba al cielo contemplando las nubes . No iba a suplicar por su vida, él jamás haría algo tan bajo. Sakura le había dado un golpe tan fuerte a Jūgo que lo mando a volar , el mismo tipo de golpe que usaba con Naruto. Ella lo veía suplicándole que no le matase , ya no había esperanza en traerlo de vuelta . Sakura lo veía por primera vez sería , por fin ella pareció entender la clase de persona que era y no estaba feliz por descubrirlo.

—Yo no soy el rey — susurro Shikamaru sonriendo — pero parece que el peón se ha robado a la reina.

Pareció por fin que Sasuke entendió que todo aquello había sido una distracción . Tomó su espada y lo miró , no iba a matarlo por tratar de salvar a un camarada iba a matarlo por haberse burlado de él. Qué ingenuo había sido al ignorar la ausencia de Naruto, simplemente no estaba ahí por qué él ya había ido por Hinata .

Shikamaru cerró los ojos aceptando su muerte, él alzó su espada. Justo cuando iba a bajar el brazo sintió una enorme cantidad de Chakra salir disparado en dirección de dónde se suponía debía estar Karin . Simplemente dejo lo que estaba haciendo , no le importo la mirada que le dirigió Sakura luego de empezar a correr inmediatamente hacia allá. No faltó ninguna señal para que Jūgo lo siguiera. Si a Sakura se le ocurría seguirlos no iba a tener contemplaciones esta vez , aunque para su fortuna , ella se levanto presurosa para ver cómo estaba Shikamaru.

Cuando llegó con ellas, Hinata se acercó a él corriendo , lo miró realmente preocupada . Sin pedirle permiso y olvidando su natural pudor toco sus brazos palpando la sangre , quién sabe si quería saber si estaba herido o simplemente saber que era la sangre de él y no de los suyos . Ella parecía debatirse entre abandonar a Naruto, a él , a Karin o ir por sus amigos . Su cara era un poema de desesperación. Tuvo que recordarle que pasaría si ella decidía irse . Aún con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ella aceptó ir con él.

El rugido bestial que sonó lo hizo estremecerse apenas un poco , un animal cubierto con un esqueleto sobre su cuerpo estaba incontrolable , el chacra rojo salía expedido de cada uno de sus poros, una luz cegó sus ojos por un momento . Una esfera de pode que salió de la boca de aquella bestia se dirigió a las montañas cercanas destruyendolas al instante, si no les dio era por qué aquella cosa se golpeaba a su misma , luchando contra sí misma . Solo sabía una cosa : Naruto debía ser peligroso en ese estado .

Aquello volteo a míralo . Apenas y tuvo tiempo de evitar un ataque , Suigetsu se interpuso para defenderlo, una cola de aquella cosa golpeó a su subordinado de mala manera mandándolo lejos cual trapo inútil .

Karin estaba pálida y temblorosa, veía a Naruto simplemente aterrada . Hinata se hecho a llorar , veía a Naruto con algo más de miedo , con un temor repetido . Tuvo que sacudirle para que reaccionara. Murmuró "él no es Naruto" una y otra vez , quizá para ella misma . Después lo miró a los ojos con una determinación increíble -¡Tenemos que irnos ! Naruto-kun no distingue amigos de enemigos, ¡N-no va a detenerse ! .

Él podía haberle dicho que no, que ella no iba a ordenarle a él que hacer, pero en sus condiciones no valía de nada hacerse el necio . -¡Vamonos! - gritó alto jalándola del brazo .

Naruto gruñía de manera horrible , Hinata se liberó de él para sujetar a Karin y luego les ordeno que se refugiaran en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, siempre había una cerca . Sin embargo Naruto no parecía tener la intención de dejarlos huir tan fácilmente, se lanzó hacia Jûgo deshaciéndose fácilmente de él . Después se abalanzó contra él. De haber estado en mejores condiciones lo hubiese controlado , pero estaba cansado por su pelea contra Shikamaru. No pudo evitar que lo sacudiera y golpeara una y otra vez contra el piso, una débil coraza con los huesos del Susano fue lo que impidió que muriera.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo , lo abandonó para lanzarse contra Karin . Y luego Hinata se interpuso , tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerla , en una costumbre un poco ridícula que parecía tener para evitar los ataques recibiéndolos con su cuerpo. Naruto no parece tener contemplaciones , la ataca certero .

Suigetsu ha sacado agua desde el fondo de la tierra y ha logrado quitársela , no hay tiempo de nada. Sasuke apenas y puede sacar a su equipo de ahí , le ordena a Karin que oculte su Chakra y ella apenas puede hacerlo sin desfallecer .

Todo es un desastre .

Todo salió mal .

.

.

.

.

.

Muchos dirían que ella una consentida por su padre, no sabe si tienen razón. La ha obligado a ser fuerte , la ha hecho no tener corazón . Por su culpa ha rehuido de tener amigos , de salidas, básicamente de una vida normal. Desde niña ha sido instituida para ser la mejor , aunque no es algo que haya elegido . Decían que su hermana iba a ser la lider del clan y lo acepto, cuando le gano aquella vez con tan tierna edad , no sabia realmente que era tan importante suceso había desencadenado -el que que ella , nacida para ser la segunda fuera mejor que la heredera - ni el cambio tan drástico en su vida que desencadenaría . Se alegró que ñsu padre no impusiera el sello a ninguna de las dos, se alegró por no ser marcada. No pudo evitar destruir por algún tiempo la relación con su hermana , aunque debía agradecer que las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo, cosa que se complicó más por qué no solían coincidír mucho por las misiones que Hinata solía tener o simplemente por las obligaciones de las dos .

Se sabía la causante de la baja autoestima de su hermana , pero siendo tan chica no pudo ayudarla ni un poco. Si le preguntan , cree que el que haberse alejado del clan le sirvió , pudo encontrar en desconocidos el aprecio y afecto que tanto necesitaba. Quizá no tanto del chico rubio que su hermana solía acosar -aunque la otra lo negara-, pero quizá si el de sus compañeros de equipo y sobre todo el de su maestra.

Hablando de aquel chico, fue gracias a él que su primo pudo volver a convivir con Hinata y en algo que aún no comprende; ser su amigo . Lo hizo cambiar, lo hizo revelarse para ser mejor, destruyo el odio de su alma . Destruyo el odio hacia su propia familia , hizo que cuidara a Hinata por qué quería , no porque lo obligaban a hacerlo. Después se enteró por la propia boca de su hermana que iba a casarse con Neji . Oh , cuanta tristeza había en sus palabras . Las dos sabían que su sueño siempre fue estar junto a Naruto . Solo la vio apretar los dientes y aceptar que por delante de todo sueño estaba el clan . ¿De qué podía quejarse? Olvidando los sucesos de hace años (donde casi la mata) , Neji siempre había sido un caballero , era atento y educado . Un polo opuesto con Naruto , no es que le hubiera hablado alguna vez pero había escuchado los rumores de la gente , además en alguna ocasión mientras paseaba por la Aldea lo vio comer ¡todo un espanto! Los fideos saliéndosele de la boca, hablando con la boca llena , su risa estrepitosa. Ella no sabia qué le había visto su hermana pero definitivamente no vio lo mismo que ella.

Hinata se despidió de ella antes de su última misión . No tenía mucho que había sido su cumpleaños, se habían escapado para estar un rato juntas . Llegaron después de la hora de dormir. Sé que no es la gran cosa , pero se volvía serio el asunto si vives con los Hyugas . No tuvieron ningún regaño , pero ríeron como nunca para llegar corriendo a la habitación . La hacía sentirse feliz obligarla a romper las reglas .

Después...se entero que el escuadrón donde fue mandada había sido atacado. El clan se alteró cuando se informo que solo una persona había regresado con vida a la Aldea. Hanabi escabullo para que pudieran darle información . Ella no regreso , solo un compañero , lo metieron inmediatamente a cirugía. Cuando salió , su habitación estaba custodiada por ANBU . No pudo saber nada .

Su abuelo solía decir que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar . Al principio pensaron que ella estaba muerta , y que nos habían robado el Byakugan . Después los rumores dijeron que estaba ayudando a Sasuke . ¿Para qué? Quién sabe . Algunas personas del clan dijeron que se reveló para no casarse , que estaba huyendo.

¡Mentíras!

Ella nunca huía ...era lo único que hacía bien.

Con la noticia del fracaso en su la misión de rescate el clan estaba confundido . Por una parte sabían que nadie podía detener a Uchiha Sasuke ;era demasiado fuerte .Aún si su padre hubiese querido ir por ella las obligaciones del clan se lo impedían. Por otra lado enviar Hyugas podría ser una trampa, los hombres de la rama secundaria dijeron que era su deben ir por ella . Se impidió hacerlo cuando Danzo entro al poder. Se solicitó la presencia de Hiashi en la torre Hokage, después de eso no se habló en la casa de nuevo de ella.

Padre dijo que ella era una Hyuga , que jamás traicionaría a la aldea aún que todo apuntaba lo contrario .

Toc, toc, toc.

Ah, ahí estaba otra vez alguien tocando la puerta . ¿Acaso podía ser de nuevo aquel Inuzuka amigo de su hermana? Por favor que no , le habían prohibido acercarse con advertencias claras de que esta vez no habría misericordia . Nadie insultaba al líder de un clan y salía ileso . Cuando aquel muchacho le llamo "mal padre" y miles de cosas a su padre todo el recinto se puso colérico. Supo que las palabras de aquel muchacho lo afectaroo -y ella lo notó - . Hiashi ordenó que lo sacaran , escucho decir que recibiría un castigo . Estaban equivocados , había sentido el dolor de su padre , había sentido como las palabras de aquel intruso le calaron hasta el alma .

Los toquidos siguieron ; fuertes ,pausados , tranquilos . Con los nervios aflorados por todos los recuerdos se dirigió hacia la puerta, podría ser que aquella persona no fuese su amigo . Pero si Hinata regresaba y se enteraba de que habían lastimado a sus amigos por su culpa se pondría triste , y era lo menos que que quería .

Sin embargo , era algo raro que no hubiera sirvientes en el lugar . De hecho desde hace días que las cosas estaban bastante extrañas.

— Hanabi -san — Shino la miró atraves de sus gafas oscuras alzando levemente las cejas . Alguien le había dicho que se parecía mucho a su hermana, quizá él también pensó lo mismo .

No le dio tiempo de responder. Su primo apareció detrás de ella . Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y ella entendió que quería que los dejara a solas . Miro de nuevo a aquel muchacho . Era alto, serio , seguro, a lenguas listo . Nada que ver con su otro amigo , ni con Hinata . Neji y él caminaron hacia afuera , hacia los campos de entrenamiento . Se quedó sin saber qué hacer , se quedo quieta hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse delante de ella .

Algo le dijo que solo vendrían problemas.

.

.

.

Sasuke quería reírse después de descubrir dónde se encontraba . Estaban escondidos como vil ratas en lo profundo del bosque , Jūgo había encontrado una casa abandonada que en cualquier momento parecía que iba a caerse pero era mejor que nada .

Todos estaban luchando por sobrevivir. Estaban tan acostumbrados al chakra de Karin que había olvidado como curarse a sí mismos. Tuvo que obligarle a su mente a recordar los cursos básicos ninjas , el recordar las cosas que hacía Sakura para curarlo no lo hizo sentir mejor .

Suigetsu estaba pálido , su espalda recargada contra la pared . Le pedía que resolviera las cosas . Karin había usado todo su chakra para impedir que murieran y ahora la que estaba en peligro era ella , y sin ella no podían salvar a Hinata . Suigetsu hizo un rol de enfermero excepcional , no se movió de su lugar , improviso cualquier cosa para usarlas para que ellas se recuperarán , limpio cuidadosamente cada rasguño de ellas .

— Sasuke , estamos jodidos . Estas heridas son serias, lo estoy intentando pero no puedo, si no encontramos ayuda pronto morirán .

Y aún así sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a llevarlas? Tú lo has visto, nuestras caras están regadas , si vamos a cualquier lugar van a matarnos.

—¡Si no hacemos nada igual moriremos! ¿Ya te viste? Estas putamente mal , tus heridas están infectándose.

—No tenemos donde ir . — escupe arto de huir como un perro.

— Nunca hemos tenido donde ir , Sasuke .

Ni lo tendrían. ¿A qué lugar debían dirigirse no sabían ni dónde estaban? ¿ qué harían ahora que sus rastreadoras estaban inconsiente desde hace días?

.

.

.


	14. Silencios incómodos

.

.

 ** _Capitulo XIV._**

 ** _Silencios incómodos._**

 ** _._**

 _Que las personas hagan cosas malas no significa que sean malas personas_

.

.

.

Hay una cosa curiosa con los médicos , siempre hablan sobre cuidar su salud pero son las últimas personas que checan la suya . Eso pasaba cuando Sakura les curaba , ella era la última en sanar sus heridas y es que quería tanto que estuviéran bien que se olvidaba de ella . Y maestra y alumna son iguales , ahora la Hokage se debate entre la vida y la muerte en la habitación y él estabien con más que feas heridas en su cuerpo que posiblemente no desaparezcan nunca .

Su cirugía duro muchas horas , y en algún momento de ella Tsunade colapso por el uso excesivo de su chakra y Shizune tuvo que seguir adelante . Por supuesto que sus heridas eran serias , pero Tsunade debió haber atendido cosas mucho peores antes, estaba seguro . Después de eso supo que ella dijo estar cansada y la obligaron a descansar, pero no despertó más . Sai no creyó que Danzo-sama tuviera éxito pero lo logró.

Hay flores sobre su mesa , es lo único que le quita lo monótono a la habitación blanca como su piel , blanca como el papel de sus libretas . Las flores son amarillas como el color del cabello de quién las ha traído . La enfermera le dice que le han visitado sus amigos , hace énfasis sobre una chica linda y que no ha dejado de preguntar cómo está . Él sabe quién es .

Alguien entra a su habitación .

—Sai , Danzo-sama requiere tu presencia . Continuaremos con el plan inmediatamente.

Y no es ella .

Él ANBU le tiende la ropa que debe usar , esta de ahora es distinta a la de antes, es más intimidante . Salen de ahí inmediatamente y se dirigen a la Torre Hokage , puede ver que detrás de la silla está él y esta feliz como nunca antes , él lo sabe, aunque su rostro siga igual de serio sabe que la felicidad lo desborda. ¿Cómo no notarlo si fue él quien le enseño a ocultar sus emociones?

Le dice cosas sobre una aldea mejor , no son ilusiones ni palabras tontas, él no dice nada que no vaya a cumplir . Le pone como Operador de Asuntos Internos, que no es otra cosa que evitar el levantamiento del pueblo .

Danzo sabe cómo manejar entre las sombras y ahora está libre de éstas, ya no hay nada que pueda retenerlo . Las primeras órdenes en su mandato son sencillas : toques de queda después de cierta hora , salarios más justos , pensiones para ninjas retirados . Cosas lindas para ganar la aprobación de la población .

Empezaron después con el uso de los prisioneros para arreglar edificios , custodiados ferozmente por ANBU, la gente decía que se lo merecían . Se militarizó la entrada a la Torre Hokage, las escuelas empiezaron a hablar de temas más serios , las pruebas para aprobar son más estrictas, más sanguinarias . Después se aumentó la fuerza en las fronteras , se crearon nuevos impuestos , se prohibieron ciertas cosas . La gente empezó a hablar.

—¿Quién lo ha nombrado Hokage?

— ¿ Dónde está Tsunade-sama?

Las misiones rango D se eliminan . Los gennis son lanzados directamente a las misiones de alto impacto , aquellos que no lo logren se consideran demasiado débiles para siquiera llorar por ellos. La tasa de mortalidad aumenta.

Se descubre a tiempo infiltraciones de aldeas menores que son utilizados como excusa para evitar la entrada de extranjeros a la aldea . Las relaciones con las otras aldeas se ponen tensas . Los comerciantes empiezan a quejarse por la notable inflación de sus productos .

Hay pequeñas protestas , no hay piedad , él debe hallar la forma de callarlos. Son arrojados sin importar edad ni sexo a la prisión . De la misma carcel que él salió y juro nunca volver a pisar . Sakura le pide explicaciones , no quiere verla . Es un milagro que Naruto se haya ido o Danzo habría encontrado la manera de meterlo en prisión y solo dios sabía que tenía pensado hacerle , escucha qué está en la Nube y solo sabe que no debe regresar . No puede avisarle de eso a su equipo , mejor dicho al equipo 7, porque cualquier cosa que diga los pondrá en peligro . Danzo tiene oídos en las paredes.

Los amigos que logró hacer son reprimidos, parece una ilusión haber estado alguna vez haber salido con ellos. Y ahora aunque la ha evitado con gran esmero , debe ir a cada local del pueblo por el impuesto de Compra-Venta . Y esta vez le toca cobrar en el local de los Yamanaka ,entra al lugar y nota que ya no es tan espléndido como hace meses , aunque se ve que se esmeran en que siga en pie. Ya no hay tanta variedad . Solo flores blancas ; solo flores de cementerio.

Ino tiene las manos ocupadas con un ramo de flores marchitas , sus mejillas tienen rastros de lagrimas que ha querido secar inútilmente .

—¿Eras así en realidad? — le da la espalda. A evitado todo lo posible ser él quien vaya a pedir los impuestos al comercio de su familia . Tiene meses que no la ve.

—Si — Tarda un poco en responder porque quizá a pesar de esforzarse no logró cambiar . Quizá él es cómo las flores que ella sostiene entre sus manos y estas están secas , muertas. La mira morderse los labios , en un libro dijeron que eso era una señal de coqueteo , definitivamente no debe ser eso.

—No quería creerles , les dije que tú no harías estas cosas ...les dije que tú eras nuestro amigo... Pero luego...apareciste a su lado cuando fue nombrado Hokage ...

—Sabias de donde era. -—porque él jamás escondió que venía de raíz . Jamás mintió .

Ella tira las flores como si no le importaran — Sí, lo supe muy bien y dejaste en claro a qué bando perteneces —responde altanera .

—No hay bandos . — titubea para siquiera dar un paso — Solo la autoridad del Hokage.

— ¿Autoridad? Ja , no me hagas reír . No llamaré Hokage a alguien que aprovechó la primera oportunidad para estar arriba .

Sai se alarma por unos segundos , aunque su rostro sigue siendo el mismo.Él ha detenido a muchos por menos . Se acerca hacia ella a zancadas , con una mano sujeta sus muñecas y con la otra tapa su boca . Trata de calmarla pero no puede.

—¡Calla! — le grita utilizando el mismo tono que utiliza contra las personas . Solo parece que sus palabras logran enojarla más — ¡No sigas!

—¿Vas a seguir así? ¿Vas a fingir que no pasa nada? ¡Nos están matando! — arremete golpeándole el pecho . Ella levanta más la voz a medida que más quiere someterla . Sai la abraza casi desesperado , dijeron en los libros que un abrazo servía para calmar pero él nunca se atrevió intentarlo hasta ahora. Ella se queda tiesa como una tabla , sus ojos están cubiertos por su pelo a sí que no sabe que esperar.

—Si ellos te escuchan ...no podré...

—Me han escuchado , créeme que me han escuchado —lágrimas descienden de sus ojos , empapándole la camisa.

Y es ahí que lo nota , sus manos tienes leves moretones ahora verdosos . Alguien le ha presionado ahí sobre la muñeca muy fuerte , aunque ya no se ve tanto . Mira un poco más , hay jarrones con la boquilla rota alguien los ha azotado y han logrado permanecer casi intactos . Mira la comisura de su labio , hinchado , apenas roto. Alguien le ha hecho callar a golpes .

—¿Quién...? — se escucha un alboroto afuera que ignoran —¿quién ha sido...?

La mujer frente a él esta rota. Ellos se han encargado de robarle toda esperanza . Sus puños se aprietan sin poder evitarlo .

Ah , ¿a esto llaman ira?

—¿Qué importa ? No finjas ...porfavor ...no finjas que ahora te interesa cuando has cerrado los ojos todo este tiempo.

Ella importa . Ella le importa .

—¡Contéstame! — la sacude por los hombros completamente fuera de sí .

—Tú sabes que no puedo decirlo —. Sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente a la puerta donde un ANBU está golpeando a alguien en la calle , nadie sale a ayudarlo .

—Ino, por favor... — intenta persuadir .

—Suéltame —Deshace el abrazo , Iaunque no quisiera hacerlo. Ella pierde las ganas de luchar tras ver a aquel ANBU. — Aquí está el dinero , ya puedes irte .

Sai sabe que las acciones que ocurrieron afuera son una advertencia hacia él o hacia ella , quién sabe . No es la única afectada , han pedido perros a los Inuzuka con la amenaza de envenenarlos si no hay respuesta . Los Akimichi han estado como locos fabricando píldoras del soldado . Y él lo sabe, hay algo grande que se avecina . Ino tenía razón , si había bandos y los que no están a favor del Hokage estaban en contra .

¿De qué bando es él...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿No lo sabías? ¡Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir!

Recuerda las palabras de Ino y su mente se llena de recuerdos . Solía ser una niña muy insegura aunque siempre fue bonita. Fue Ino quien se dio cuenta que escondía en su gran frentesota una gran inteligencia . Aunque quizá aunque lo ha intentado no ha podido hacer más que errores y llorar. Fue por su culpa al escoger Sasuke sobre su amiga , el eliminar por mucho tiempo una amistad que se veía prometedora.

— Eres alguien que es tan fuerte como hermosa... Porque una chica tiene que ser fuerte para sobrevivir a algo como esto...

Ino le dijo que ella era fuerte , en realidad no lo cree así . Ha sido un estorbo en cada paso que da. Siempre pidiéndole a los demás que hagan cosas por ellas , y aunque se esfuerza para ser la mejor médico no puede lograr salvar a las personas que quiere.

No va negar que el que Sasuke se fuera ha sido de las cosas más dificiles para ella, aunque eso ha sido una constante lucha para defenderlo de los comentarios de los demás , pero a Sasuke eso realmente no le importa.

Y peor aún ha sido ella y no otro, quien le ha pedido a Naruto que lo salve , condenándolo a una promesa inútil porque Sasuke no se detendrá .

— Yo soy la que hizo que Naruto sufra más, se acaban de equivocar... sólo he estado fastidiando... no quiero equivocarme más... no quiero meter más la pata .

Pero ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. No está segura si ama a Naruto o solo es una infantil rabieta para protegerlo . Le ha dicho que salga con ella y Naruto acepto como siempre, aunque pudo notar sus ojos llenos de duda.

Falto solo un beso para confundirlo y quizá confundirse también .

Aunque sabe que hay una mujer de ojos grises no está confundida en lo absoluto con los sentimientos que tiene.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomo a su pequeña hermana de la mano y siguió buscando comida , aunque sabia por sus costillas marcadas por el hambre que aquella era una tarea casi inutil. Desde que habían invadido su tierra natal aquellos hombres venidos de tierras malditas todo su mundo se había derrumbado. Podía recordar aquellos dias donde podia ver las nubes pasar retumbado en el pasto sin temor alguno , en seguir los pasos de su padre . Él fue comerciante , llevaba los productos de su tierra a otros lugares y aunque a veces tardaba semanas siempre tenia historias increibles que contar sobre sus viajes.

Si, en ese entonces todo se veia tan sencillo , habia tenido todo lo que siempre necesito . ¿Pero que sus padre hayan sido buenas personas habia cambiado algo?

No, a ambos los mataron . Y lo peor seria que las personas causantes de todo no tendrían castigo.

Ellos llegaron sin importarles nada, matando a todos aquellos que se les opusieron. la mitad de los campesinos murio en los primerosmeses de la explotacion quesufrian, el pricio de la comifa se elevo . Su padre se vio obligao a ser el intermediario entre ellos y su pueblo, las mujeres a ocupar los lugares de los hombres, muchas de ellas fueron raptadas para violarlas . La pobreza azoto la zona , los niños se va eron visto en la necesidad de mendigar . los que habían tratado de huir habían sido asesinados , nadie pudo mandar un mensaje a las grandes aldeas para pedir ayuda .Y aun así , aunque se hubiera podido no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar una misión de alto rango.

Sintió el apretón de su hermana en su mano y le sonrió forzadamente , dándole un apoyo. Le había cortado el cabello y vestido como un hombre para evitar que se la quitaran . Jamas a sus 13 años pensó que estaría viviendo eso.

Ella levanto el dedo apuntando a unos hombres , por supuesto el sabia que no eran de ahí . Se veían cansados y heridos , pero no por eso menos intimidantes . Uno de ellos, el más grande , estaba cocinando lo que parecía ser conejos . Su estomago gruño sin poder evitarlo .

— Sasuke , alguien nos ve.

— Lo sé.

Antes de que siquiera uno se parara , ellos dos ya habían desaparecido . Puede ver a otro de ellos cuidando a dos mujeres inconscientes , la más pálida de ellas se parecía a su hermana mayor desaparecida. Y la que él sabia jamas volvería a ver.

Aún consientes del peligro, durmieron cerca de aquellos desconocidos , después de todo cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar . La chica de cabello oscuro le dejaba pequeñas porciones de comida , que él y su hermana deboraban casi al instante. Nunca les dijeron una palabra , aunque su madre les habia enseñado a dar las gracias.

A veces si les iba bien pequeños puñados de semillas aparecían cerca de donde dormian , y aunque eso les hacia muy felices sabían que debían estar lejos de ellos , o al menos evitar a toda costa al muchacho de piel blanca y mirada fría .

Lo habían visto matar a varios ninja de ahí , robaron sus cosas y ahora dormían en sus tienda de campaña , el porque seguían tan necios en no entrar completamente al centro de la aldea era un misterio.

No los culpaba, quizá estaban siendo precavidos, no es que nadie pudiera entrar a cureosar a su aldea, pero estaba prohido charlar con los extranjero. Además debido a la ubicacion tan alejada y aislada no es que llegaran muchas personas y todos ellos huían tan pronto se enteraban de la situación. Los demonios, como él solía decirles , sabían que llamaría mas la atención si empezaban a desaparecer extranjeros por lo que no solían meterse con ellos...la mayoría del tiempo.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Me salte este capítulo por error jaja. Lamenté tenerlos en espera un poco más.

Dedicado a LilithUchiha.


	15. Abeja reina

.

.

.

 **Capitulo XV .**

 **Abeja reina**

.

.

.

 _Amor también es alejarte cuando ya no quieren nada contigo._

 _"Amor propio", le llaman._

.

.

.

Si hablamos de las abejas, _las obreras_ se encargan de recoger el polen, visitan miles de flores para producir un gramo de miel. Tienen que soportar la convivencia y sonido de las demás. Llenan sus patas de polen y regresan al panal para que sus hermanas lo guarden en las celdillas de cera. Cada una ejerce un papel diminuto, cada una se esfuerza por proteger con su vida a la reina. Porque ellas saben que solas no lograrían nada, pero unidas pueden acabar con el enemigo más fuerte que busca robarles la miel por la que tanto se han esforzado. _Los zánganos_ cumplen una única función: aparearse con las reinas vírgenes. No pueden juntar miel. No sirven para otra cosa que ser alimentados y copular. _La reina_ es la madre de todas aquellas abejas, se pasa la vida poniendo huevos para que la colonia funcione. Sin ella, la colmena simplemente entra en caos.

Ahora ve a su aldea y esta parece estar entrando en caos. La reina ha sido herida, está luchando por su vida. Y un zángano, en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza quiere tomar su puesto. Los otros zánganos con los que él ha planeado todo – esos que la colmena en invierno evita procrear – quieren robar la miel. La misma que no se han esforzado por conseguir.

Cuando regresó a la aldea sus insectos se agitaron hasta hacerlo estremecer. Había salido en una misión en solitario rango B, algo sobre escoltar a un viajero hasta su hogar al país de la Nube. Según los rumores habían varias historias sobre asesinatos, pero como nada estaba claro aquel hombre estaba paranoico. Justo cuando acabó, un insecto mensajero llego hasta él informándole que las bajas en su clan de sus insectos Bikouchou eran grandes y necesitaban con urgencia medicinas del país del té para fortalecer a la crías.

Llegar allí le tomó algo de tiempo. Y cuando al fin llegó pareció que en esa Aldea también circulaban rumores. Esta vez sobre desapariciones de escuadrones completos de ninjas. Después su curiosidad lo traicionó y supo que iban tras Sasuke. No tenían oportunidad alguna contra él. Lo supo desde la academia y lo confirmaba ahora. Quizá Naruto podía hacer algo. Aunque al principio sintió celos del poder de ambos, la realidad es que ellos estaban en un nivel superior. Él era fuerte, quizá el más fuerte en su clan después de su padre, ¿por qué habría de ser irracional pensando más de la cuenta en ello? Tenía lo que tenía y punto.

Se tomó el tiempo de traer semillas para su invernadero. Le pediría a Hinataque le ayudara a cultivarlas, ella tenía un don con la jardinería.

¿Qué sería de ella?

Había estado actuando raro en sus últimos encuentros, solo dijo que les aclararía todo cuando Neji regresara. Kiba tampoco entendió sus últimas palabras, pero ninguno se atrevió a indagar más. La vio besándose con Nejiuna vez, ninguno de los dos notó su presencia. Esperó paciente a que ella les aclarara algo, sabía de toda la vida que ella amaba a Naruto. Pero ella no mencionó nada y él no la presionó, Hinata tenía derecho a guardar sus secretos.

Caminó a casa, algo crujió bajo de sus pies, y cuando enfocó sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. El papel arrugado era un cartel de búsqueda… con el rostro de ella. Se le acusaba de ser cómplice de Uchiha Sasuke. Si acaso esto una broma, no le veía el chiste. Algo grave debió haber pasado en la aldea para que eso sucediera.

Mandó a todos sus insectos disponibles a acabar con aquellos carteles, sabía que debía darle tiempo a Hinata, para poder encontrarla él y no el enemigo. Jamás había sido tan imprudente, pero en esos momentos no le importó gastar su chakra de manera tan considerable.

Al llegar a la aldea los ANBU de Raíz lo interceptaron y llevaron hasta la torre Hokage. En el trayecto no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ni un solo músculo de su rostro cambió cuando le notificaron que Danzo estaba al mando. Relató su informe y salió de ahí. No iba a hacer un escándalo, él no era Kiba. Pero era claro que iba a obtener respuestas.

Uno de sus insectos se quedó en la habitación, aún a costa de que fuera considerado como insubordinación. Notó que un ANBU lo seguía. No podría ser reconocido como miembro del mejor equipo de rastreo si no lo hubiese notado. Lo marcó con unos de sus insectos y fingió no darse cuenta. Para el final del día ya eran dos ANBU los que lo vigilaban. Fingió ignorancia y se dedicó a cultivar el encargo de su padre.

El problema con los demás es que creían conocerlo, no tenían ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. Podía ser un chico calmado, serio e introvertido, algo resentido si quieren, pero creía en la amistad más que en cualquier cosa. Sus amigos se lo había enseñado. Había encontrado en Kiba y Hinata personas confiables que lo aceptaron con todos sus defectos y rarezas. No iba a decepcionarlos. Por ahora, lo mejor era actuar con cautela y por supuesto elaborar un plan.

.

.

.

.

Mi madre me ha obligado a quedarme en casa, dijo que debía cuidar a Akamaru. Yo sé que no quiere que algún ANBU se tope conmigo. Ahora ella está negociando con ellos, la han obligado a prestarles a muchos de nuestros camaradas, solo nos quedan las últimas camadas. Hana ha cuidado de nosotros, me ha reñido todo el tiempo por enfrentarme a Sasuke. Me ha dicho que fue una idiotez querer ganarle.

Hay cicatrices en mi cuerpo que nunca van a desaparecer, ni siquiera aquella vez que luchamos para traerlo de vuelta quedamos tan mal y ahora, oh ironía, estamos así por culpa de ese bastado.

Después de haber insultado al nuevo viejo idiota que quiere ser nuestro líder, incluso yo sé que debo calmarme, ese jodido de Danzo no se anda con amenazas baratas. He olido a varios ANBU custodiándonos, si no se acercan más es porque creen que podré olerlos, pero ya apestan.

Estar encerrado solo me hace pensar en ella. A pesar de que luché como un loco por encontrarla, no quise verla ese día. Tenía miedo de que los rumores fueran ciertos y ella ya no fuera mi Hinata.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de que quise verla como algo más, ante mis ojos siempre fue mi amiga, la princesa que debía proteger porque era tan linda que no podía hacerlo ella misma. Me hacía sentir un caballero. Si la presionaba demasiado, ella se encerraba en sí misma. Si decía las cosas sin pensar, sus ojos se ponía tan vidriosos que estaba seguro que lloraría. Shino no me decía nada, pero me golpeaba más fuerte cuando entrenábamos. Al final terminé por ser yo quien le dijera que podía hacerlo mejor. No sabía por qué no podía quererse a ella misma hasta que fui a su casa. Me trataron como si no fuera nadie, me hicieron sentir tanta rabia que pensé que golpearía a uno de ellos. Hinata se disculpó conmigo por llegar tarde a recibirme y, cuando estaba segura que su familia ya no podría escucharnos, por cómo me trataron. Le dije a Shino todo lo que vi y acordamos tardarnos más entrenando o haciendo cualquier cosa para que no regresara a casa tan temprano. Nunca tuvo problemas por eso, ellos no la esperaban de todos modos.

Shino vino a mi casa esta tarde, olfatee a los ANBU más cerca en cuanto él cruzo los límites de nuestro territorio. Dijo que no debíamos ir por ella. Me le fui encima a golpes, y él me los regresó. Jamás habíamos hecho algo así, estaba tan enojado que no vi que los ANBU se habían acercado lo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que decíamos. Me dijo que no fuera imprudente, estaba por gritarle qué diablos le pasaba cuando sentí a sus insectos vibrar. Nunca se lo había dicho pero odiaba ese sonido. Lo corrí de mi casa, lo callé a trompadas.

Después de eso, me tumbé en la cama mirando el techo por horas, sentí unas cosquillas recorrerme el brazo. Era uno de sus insectos, casi quise aplastarlo ,pero sabía cómo se pondría Shino. El pequeño animal daba círculos sobre mi piel. Yo lo conocía, debía poner a aquel animal sobre tinta para que pudiera escribir con sus patas un mensaje. Cuando estuve seguro que no había ningún ANBU lo hice.

Lugar soleado.

Sólo eso. Era un punto de reunión, el despeñadero cerca del bosque de la muerte. Ahí se veía el mejor atardecer de todo el mundo. La hora estaba implícita.

No pude disimular mi sorpresa cuando noté a Neji ahí también. ¡Cómo quería romperle la cara! Su familia sí que me dio unos buenos golpes cuando fui a gritarle al padre de Hinata, me corrió de ahí pero ellos no se detuvieron en unas simples advertencias. Supongo que pensé que simplemente él no haría nada. Había querido a Hinata muerta una vez, podría suceder de nuevo. Supe que Danzo había salido de la aldea para reunirse con los otros Kage con el fin de decidir lo que pasaría con Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta yo sabía que no habría piedad, lo buscarían hasta encontrarlo y después lo ejecutarían como un perro enfrente de todos. Hinata tenía poco tiempo, si la encontraban con él estaba perdida. El bastardo de su padre fue otro escolta del Hokage, creo que quiere intervenir a favor de ella. Quizá mis palabras sirvieron de algo, quiero pensar que así.

Shino estaba ya esperándonos, nos entregó un auricular para que pudiéramos comunicarnos por radio. Shikamaru nos saludó, él nos iba a dirigir desde la aldea, no podía ir con nosotros. Le habían amenazado con lastimar a la chica de Suna – que le dio una paliza en los exámenes – si salía de la aldea. Además de eso nos ha dicho que Sai va ayudarnos , todos estamos excepticos con su desición , aún no sabemos si realmente está con nosotros. Que incluso arregló los papeles de tal modo que la misión durara más tiempo del permitido. Yo solo quiero encontrarla.

Shikamaru aclaró que debíamos tener cuidado, porque si nos descubrían estábamos fritos. Muchos otros trataron deescapar de la aldea y fueron puestos en prisión. Había otros de los que no se sabía nada.

Aunque eso no nos importaba. Sólo ella…

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encogió en posición fetal, mientras se controlaba a duras penas. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre que no era suya. Sasuke ha matado frente a ella a un hombre que buscaban, y aunque ya iban horas de eso, no puede olvidarlo… Era de Konoha y en sus últimos segundos murmuró su apellido. La ha reconocido, o al menos a sus ojos. Ésta vez Suigetsu pidió quedarse con ella.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —Suigetsu se sienta a su lado, ha visto marchitos los ojos de Hinata, cada día están así.

Ella no responde, se limpia las lágrimas bruscamente sin atreverse verlo. Jamás le gusto llorar frente a otros , pero lo ha hecho mucho últimamente .

—No fue tu culpa... — Fue de aquel hombre en realidad. Sasuke no dudó ni un segundo en matarlo, y no es que alguna vez lo hiciera, en sus ojos mostró que él realmente iba a matar a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino y no iba a reparar en ver de qué aldea provenía. Ella se incorpora lentamente quedando sentada mientras mira la fogata consumirse.

—Lo es — ha dejado de tartamudear frente a él. La han hecho un poquito más dura con cada día que pasa pero aún hay cosas que fracturan su alma y espíritu. Y ésta es una de ellas—. Él choco conmigo, si no hubiera gritado al ver de qué aldea venía aún seguiría con vida.

—Lo haces por ella – Suigetsu le toma el rostro, obligándole a que lo mire. Aunque odia verla llorar — Vas a irte y verás a tu hermana de nuevo. Vas a iré de este equipo y no tendrás que pasar esto de nuevo. Pero debes ser valiente ¿me entiendes? , no puedes dejar que esto te afecte.

Ella se descoloca, mira a Suigetsu muy serio mirándola a los ojos y no puede evitar llorar como nunca antes lanzándose a su pecho, llora como nunca se lo permitieron . Y aunque esto lo ha tomado desprevenido, acaricia despacio el cabello de ella diciéndole que todo va estar bien, aunque las cosas están de la mierda y van a seguir hundiéndose en ella. Le mira las largas pestañas, sus mejillas, su boca y no puede evitar pensar en besarla. Aunque este es el peor momento.

Al final se atreve a hacerlo. Le da un beso. Es rápido y certero y ha cumplido su cometido: ella deja de llorar. Hinata se queda sorprendida, le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y aún con rastros de lágrimas— Si no dejas de llorar, te daré otro —le advierte.

Ella se sonroja sin atreverse a verlo, él suelta un risa y se deja caer al suelo llevándosela consigo. Hinata no piensa en su prometido esta vez, esta demasiado triste como para pensar en otras personas aparte de ella en estos momentos y eserio necesita que alguien la ayude aunque quién sabe si ella pueda responde igual.

Al final no volvió a besarla aunque ella no cumplió el trato; ella llora siempre. Se contentó con seguir tocándole el cabello y para su sorpresa ella se aferró en la noche a él a pesar de que creyó que jamás lodejaría acercársele de nuevo.

Mientras cae lentamente en el letargo previo al sueño, Suigetsu no puede dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Ha visto cómo la mira, cómo se aferra a ella desesperado por su atención.

Está jugando con fuego, y no sabe si va a quemarse. El agua puede apagar las llamas, pero se necesita mucha cantidad para apagar un incendio.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

Ya se viene lo bueno (:

LilithUchiha será mi escritora beta , una cosa que de verdad agradezco porque sentía que a veces dejaba muchas cosas de manera extraña.

Este capítulo ya había sido publicado, pero había por error me salte "el capítulo XIV", asi que si no lo has leído corre a verlo (:

.

.

.


	16. Universo de locos

DISCLAIMER. Autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.  
 _ **Capítulo XVI.  
Universo de locos**_

" _El problema no somos tú o yo. El problema somos los dos juntos"_  
 _._  
 _._  
.

Le tomó un tiempo aceptar que no era fea, pasable sería la opción. Suigetsu decía que tenía un cuerpo divino y él no quería saber cómo lo descubrió.

También le tomó tiempo ver que ella realmente no fingía con su sobrenatural pudor y buenos modales, y le tomó menos, mucho menos saber que ella no era igual a Sakura o Karin. Ella quería ser fuerte para ser igual, para quitarse a sí misma sus miedos. Aunque tenía demasiados para que su plan funcionara.

Solía observarla a veces, ella miraba siempre hacia donde estaba Konoha. Se preguntó si alguna vez su hermano había hecho lo mismo, mirar a su tierra y soñar con ella, y no poder regresar porque un hijo de puta con poder no te lo permite… Porque tus propios errores no te lo permiten.

Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas y vueltas en su mente, se atrevió a mirar en aquélla dirección y aunque esperó sentir cierto grado del anhelo que ella tenía en su expresión, no fue así. Sólo sintió un fuego bailar dentro de él, que como siempre identificó como odio. Volvió la vista al cielo, esa noche era particularmente oscura, pensó mientras hacía guardia, agazapado en la copa de un árbol. No había luna, ni había estrellas. Las sombras cubrían todo como boca de lobo. Aun así, con su vista privilegiada captó sutiles cambios en el follaje cercano a la posición de los mocosos, como les llamaba. Los niños dormían hechos ovillo entre ellos, a una distancia prudente de sus tiendas, dándose un poco de calor. Se puso en guardia, pero algo le resultó familiar en los movimientos. Afiló la mirada y una silueta femenina se empezó a descubrir. Era Hinata, caminaba con el porte de elegancia tan propio de su clan, pero aun así era evidente que estaba muy herida. Cayó en un solo y rápido movimiento frente a ella y la analizó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? – exigió con tono duro. Ella le devolvió la mirada vacía. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y la sangre la cubría de pies a cabeza.

\- Yo… Ellos querían asesinarlos… A los niños – dijo en un hilo de voz, sin tartamudear, aunque se vio tentada a hacerlo pues aún herida, se sentía intimidada si él le hablaba – Antes de que tocara su guardia los detecté, estaban cerca…

\- Y dejaste un clon en la tienda para no levantar sospechas – concluyó molesto.

\- Yo… Lo siento.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿oíste? Si haces eso nuevamente e intentas escapar, voy a matarte. Pro antes mataré a todos frente a ti – sus ojos níveos parecieron reaccionar y se dilataron por el miedo.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Ellos iban a asesinarlos – dijo ella rogando con la mirada. Se había acercado por inercia a él, sosteniendo de ambos costados su ropa y quedando a unas pulgadas de su rostro. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un pálido rosa – pues había perdido mucha sangre – pero no retiró sus manos de él. Sasuke se inmovilizó un momento y reparó que aún con toda esa sangre fresca encima y las múltiples heridas, lo que había oído de boca Suigetsu quizá era cierto. En un impulso irracional, él posó sus manos en los antebrazos de ella, quien hizo un leve gesto de dolor frente al contacto pero, nuevamente, no se retiró, hipnotizada por la mirada de él, que parecía no decidirse entre la negrura de la ira o una especie de fuego hipnotizante. - ¿Sa… Sasuke…? – murmuró dejando el sufijo en el aire, causando que algo en él se removiera al oír en sus labios temblorosos su nombre.

\- No te alejarás de mí… Nunca – sentenció con la voz más ronca de lo que hubiera querido, mientras para darle énfasis a sus palabras disminuía más la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Sabía que su agarre la estaba hiriendo, pero no le importó. No cuando ella entreabrió los labios en una invitación silenciosa y él percibió su aliento mentolado tan lentamente que creyó por un segundo estar bajo un genjutsu. Y si no lo era, bien por él, porque ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer – Hinata – soltó en un suspiro quedo tan varonil que ella se estremeció. Sasuke pudo ver casi en cámara lenta, cómo ella relamió sus labios quizá de puro nerviosismo. Pero fue la gota que rebalsó su vaso. La besó, en un contacto que a ella le resultó tan posesivo y maestro que tuvo la certeza de que ésa no había sido su primera vez, pero que le supo muy distinto al beso de Suigetsu. Totalmente distinto. Tanto que no le importó estar tan mal herida al juntar su cuerpo con el de él, al responder su beso con la nula experiencia que tenía, pero con el mismo deseo.

Su pecho casi se llenó de ego cuando le correspondió el beso, pero desapareció cuando ella le dio la espalda tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Cuando ellos volvieron en sí, supo una cosa: la habían cagado.

Lo arregló de la única manera que sabía: la ignoró por días, por semanas, cuando ella pasaba no la miraba.

Aun después de lo que ocurrió los días siguientes.

Y era algo estúpido porque no tenía ningún sentido que ella estuviese en su equipo, si él se iba a comportar de esa manera con ella.

Ella siguió durmiendo en la misma tienda que Suigetsu, siguió entablando pequeñas conversaciones con Karin, seguía teniéndole miedo, seguía evitándolo.

Le llamó "Hinata" después de haber hecho "éso" con ella, y fue la primera vez que vio sus mejillas sonrojarse completamente por él. Taka se extrañó por el hecho, pero se recompusieron cuando ella le llamó igual que siempre, con sufijos, aunque de honor ya no tenía nada.

Las cosas siguieron exactamente igual en su trato. Naruto decía que él era buen ignorando, pero se equivocaba… Ella era mejor.

Ni siquiera sabía si debía decirle algo, él no pedía perdón. A la única persona que se lo dijo estaba muerta. O algo así.

No podía decirle tampoco que le gustaba, no sabía si en verdad lo hacía. Solo sabía que Suigetsu no parecía estar dudando sobre ello. Y que era tan hijo de puta como él.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba exhausta y aún así luchaba por controlar a los heridos. Rogó a dios que le ayudara a soportar todo.

Naruto, a pesar de que ella le rogó que volviera a la aldea con ellos, le ignoró. Aún con su cuerpo completamente herido dijo que él debía volver a la Nube. Había cosas que debían hablar sobre sus sentimientos y sus planes, pero ninguno tenía el coraje de decirlo. Esa fue su primera pelea como novios, una muy tensa.

Le dijo a Shikamaru que ya vería como se las arreglaba con Tsunade por ignorar sus instrucciones de volver, pero que debía controlar a "su alter ego" antes de que algo más pudiera pasar. Shikamaru dijo que era mala idea y que podrían castigarlo porque esas cosas no se decidían así como así, pero nadie podía hacer cambiar a Naruto cuando tomaba una decisión.

Abrazó a Sakura por última vez antes de partir, ella había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle sentirle mejor, pero eso era algo que no podía conseguir ahora. Ambos lo comprendieron, Sasuke era un obstáculo entre ellos y si no querían perder su relación - o amistad- , debían estar separados por un tiempo. Por supuesto él no le dijo las cosas que hablo con Hinata al encontrarla, ni ella le dijo qué hizo antes de que los demás llegaran, aunque ambos sabían más o menos por dónde iba la cosa.

La aldea de la Nube no estaba lejos en realidad, había tenido sus dudas respecto a los métodos de Killer Bee, no más. Muchas veces se maldijo por llevar al demonio en sus entrañas, pero ahora, lo obligaría a salvar a sus amigos, a salvar a la gente que tanto daño le hizo, a salvarla a ella. Se lo debía.

— Naruto baka— Killer Bee lo saludó, regañándolo al instante por haberse ido. Naruto observó por primera vez con detalle el cuerpo de su amigo, tenía cicatrices, tatuajes, grandes músculos, su cuerpo enorme no coincidía con la amabilidad que desprendía. ¿Cómo habría sido su pelea con Sasuke?

Le contó a Yamato todo lo que pasó en el encuentro. Hablaron durante horas sobre todo, Killer-Bee trajo una botella y empezaron a beber y aunque él aún no era un adulto y odiaba cuando Jiraiya lo hacía, supuso que esta vez lo necesitaba. Sabía horrible, pero era menos desagradable a medida que más bebía. Quizá en esos momentos comprendió un poco a su sensei Jiraiya, porque en esos momentos cuando estaba ebrio ya no sentía en su corazón la tristeza que lo venía embriagando desde hace meses y su culpa se aligeraba un poco. Embrutecido por la bebida se perdía y olvidaba todo, no importaba nada. Por supuesto la resaca fue lo peor, fue despertar de su breve ilusión.

Por ahora, lo que Naruto necesitaba era entrenar para distraerse.

Nunca aprendió a rezar, nadie le enseño cómo o tal vez pensaron que alguien como él - un demonio - no debía aprender, así que juntó sus manos y rezó, a dios o a quien sea, para pedir que ella viviera. Y también pidió por él mismo… para que ella pudiese perdonarlo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor.**

Naruto había ido entrenar con Killer Bee , pero se había quedado hasta la parte de controlar a su bestia . Cuando se entera de que Hinata está desaparecida decide salir de la isla e ir por ella. Cuando ataca a sus amigos por no poder controlar completamente su poder es cuando confía plenamente en el Hachibi y entrena a pesar de tanto en Konoha la Aldea es controlada por Danzo.

Quiero agradecer a LilithUchiha por su infinita paciencia conmigo, el próximo capítulo será gran parte de ella. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me está gustando hacerlo.

También quiero sugerirles las nuevas historias que estoy publicando, si me pueden dar su opinión acerca de ellas se los agradeceria muchísimo.

.

.

.


	17. intentalo

_._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Capítulo XVIII**  
 **Inténtalo hasta que te ame**_

 _._

 _Cada vez que te veo, es reconocer en ti lo que odiaba de mí. Lo odio._

 _._

* * *

 _._

En toda su vida Hinata se había hecho cuatro juramentos.

El primer juramento fue al conocer a Naruto: seguiría siempre su camino ninja y nunca se rendiría. Por esa promesa es que seguía con vida, la razón por la que despertaba, por la que entrenaba, por la que sobrevivía. No sería una carga, o una molestia – en palabras de Sasuke – para los demás. Se esforzaría por ella, por sus amigos, por su clan.

El segundo juramento fue hacia su equipo; prometieron estar siempre unidos y que avanzarían todos por igual. Si uno caía, los dos restantes debían levantarlo. Así fue como obtuvo una familia.

El tercero, aunque jamás lo dijo, fue hacia Neji: cambiaría las normas del clan para que nadie fuese marcado otra vez, y por aceptó casarse. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio inclusive frente a quienes eran sus amigos.

El cuarto fue hacia ese extraño equipo en el que estaba, aunque todo se salió de control. Le juró a Sasuke que le ayudaría, le juró a Karin que eran amigas y a Suigetsu que no lo abandonaría. Pero no estaba segura de poder cumplir con las tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque a estas alturas todas carecían de importancia si es que moría antes de regresar a casa. Tenía un miedo helado, paralizante, no sabía si su familia la aceptaría después de tal escándalo de su "deserción" porque el honor del clan pesaba más que cualquier vida. Ver su rostro impreso en los carteles de "se busca" la introdujo en este estado aunque los demás hicieron caso omiso. Ella los arrancaba con desesperación en cuanto los veía y ellos consideraron que era su problema.

Oraba porque nadie de Konoha los encontraran, ella misma acabó con el insecto que Shino le había asignado aquella vez que casi morían. La misión había salido mal y si no fuera por su sensei que llegó a tiempo no estaría recordando nada de eso. La pugna de sus emociones la superó cuando el insecto explotó en sus dedos, no tenía opción, estaba salvando a Konoha a su manera. Era la única forma.

Confiaba en eso.

Porque a veces debemos tomar decisiones difíciles, no podemos tener todo lo que queremos.

Escoger, escoger , escoger.

Ella seria libre cuando cumpliera su misión ¿no? Podría ser libre otra vez, regresar con sus amigos, con su sensei, su hermanita… Con su prometido.

Sintió las pisadas de Sasuke tras de sí, calmas, últimamente sin tanta prisa. No habían hablado bien desde "aquello", claro está que sólo se dirigía a ella por el mismo patrón de siempre, para ordenarle ciertas cosas, y ahora que él venía hacia ella la hacía temblar. Sentía a veces su mirada sobre su cuerpo, lo que le generaba una especie de estado paranoico. No quería que nadie se enterase.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?— él miró hacia el campamento y ella estaba sonrojándose otra vez.  
Había aceptado ser una chica más en su lista y ella estaba bien con eso, así era más fácil llevar todo esto.

— N-no... No hay nada a unos 5000 metros — dijo desactivando su Byakugan, al menos esta vez no tartamudeo...tanto. Se puso de pie lentamente, la verdad era que estar a su lado era demasiado para ella. Caminó hacia el campamento, quería hacer el desayuno antes de partir o Sasuke los obligaría a pasar hambre.

—Hyuga — Sasuke la sujeto del brazo mientras pasaba, ella lo miró expectante pero bajó la mirada rápidamente. Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose que todo Taka estuviese ocupando, Karin y Sugetsu peleaban metros más adelante y Jugo dijo que volvería en un rato. Justo en ese momento se sintió como una niña escondiendo a su novio. Pero él no era su novio, ni lo estaba escondiendo de su familia, se escondía de quiénes la habían secuestrado, y no estaba cerca de su aldea sino todo lo contrario. Quiso llorar.

Sasuke no la dejó pensar mucho porque empezó a besarla.

— Esto no está bien ...— murmuró ella entre suspiros.

No, no estaba bien.

— Lo sé — Le susurró él, pero continuó besá estaba bien que la utilizara y luego se fuera. Que fuera él quien controlara su vida. Que la hubiera alejado de la gente que amaba. — Pero no lo puedo evitar, tratar estar cerca de ti.

Que nadie lo escuchara, por favor. Que nadie escuchara que había dicho palabras tan cursis.

— ¿Entonces po-porqué...?

— Porque no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo. Si tan solo...

Escucharon los arbustos moverse detrás de ellos.

— Oh ...lo siento. — Jugo salió de ahí con un montón de frutillas, le había pedido a los pajarillos que se las juntasen para las chicas.

Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, casi aventando a Sasuke.

— No viste nada — Sasuke le dio una significativa mirada a Jūgo para guardar silencio o ya vería él cómo callarlo si se le ocurría decir algo, cosa curiosa porque de entre todos Jūgo era el más fiel de su equipo.

— Lo siento — volvió a decir el pelirrojo, quien caminó rápidamente hacia el campamento sin voltearlos a ver otra vez, y es que no era estúpido pues sabía que había visto más de lo que había tenido que ver o quizá más de lo que su líder estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Hinata lo miro y Sasuke se quedó a su lado incomodo, sus palabras bonitas habían quedado pisoteadas y no eran tan creíbles como en un principio.

— Perdóname por eso — murmuró.

Perdóname por todo, hubiese querido decir pero no pudo.

— Ten-go que irme.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¡Ahora uno de sus estúpidos subordinados lo sabía!

No volvieron a hablarse hasta algunas semanas después. Él le dice "perdón" evitando su mirada y luego se marcha. Quiere preguntarle tantas cosas, aunque al final no puede. No sabe a qué juegan o si es que siquiera estamos jugando a algo.

.  
.

.  
 **Notas del autor**  
Gracias por seguir aqui conmigo, ya vamos por la recta final.


	18. Las cosas que jamás seremos

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo XIX**_

 _ **Las cosas que jamás seremos**_

 _ **.**_

 _Siempre ha sido así, como un huracán que viene, causa estragos y se va._

.

* * *

.

"Sé tú mismo".

Es algo que siempre hemos oído decir. Un pésimo consejo. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de tener lo que tenía, y de haber llegado tan lejos solo con su fuerza. Era temido, era respaldado por los suyos, y tenía poder, más del que los demás tuvieran conciencia. Los ojos que le heredó Itachi, ésos mismos que consideró malditos, le daban la certeza de que era invencible si se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, ahora, Sasuke no quisiera ser él mismo realmente. Quizá más como los demás, alguien que dice las cosas sin pensar, un hombre cualquiera. Otra persona simplemente, con una vida menos marcada por el derramamiento de sangre, por el dolor. Otro, nadie en particular, pudiendo decir más, permitiéndose más, pero… aunque así fuera, aunque esa secreta idea que rondaba sus deseos más ocultos fuera a realizarse, de nada serviría… Porque Hinata necesitaba un hombre que él jamás podría llegar a ser.

Bueno, después de todo, "ser tú mismo" en el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, es una mierda.

Porque "hay cosas que jamás seremos".

Habían llegado a la costa. Atrás quedaron los niños que cercaban su campamento en busca de ayuda. Sasuke obligó a todos a dejarlos sin mediar discusiones, en la aldea más cercana al país de las Olas. Cuando Suigetsu comenzó a reclamar lo inhumano que era dejarlos a su suerte, él sin más lo envolvió en un genjutsu que dejó a los demás en claro quién mandaba: no consiguió dormir en la siguiente semana. Así que ahora que pudieron acercarse al mar, Suigetsu se permitió olvidar por un momento las pesadillas que había vivido en esos segundos (que para él, fueron semanas de tortura) y corrió hacia al mar, fuera de sí, desnudándose en el proceso. Acababa por fundirse con las olas, apareciendo de vez en cuando y riendo como un niño. Karin se le unió en seguida y Juugo se sentó en una roca lejana, esperando encontrar la paz que invitaba a los animales a acercársele. Para Hinata, por otra parte, el mar era la libertad en sí misma. Nada comparado a lo que había visto antes, los tonos grisáceos que bailaban en el agua, la fuerza de las olas, la arena oscura, el cielo que parecía infinito. Giró la mirada y vio a lo lejos a Sasuke, sentado en la arena, alejado de todo, que le sostenía la mirada con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Él era así, misterioso y hermoso como el mar, indomable, salvaje. Ella podía contemplarlo, jugar en su costa y al momento siguiente podía ser testigo de toda su fuerza. A veces era como el sol que quema, o como las violentas olas que golpeaban la orilla. Pero cuando estaban solos, entonces él permitía que por una fracción de tiempo ella se perdiera en él, que se inundara y cayera profundo en los secretos que reflejaban sus ojos cuando se volvían suaves. ¿Quién no sucumbe a la presión de ir siempre más abajo? ¿De dejarse caer hasta el fondo, incluso si solo encontraba oscuridad y muerte?

Ella no,ella no.

Ninguno de ellos reparó en las nubes borrascosas que se asomaban en el horizonte...

El vaticinio de una tormenta.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas del autor.**  
Ah verdad 7u7, pensaron que iba a incluir escenas ño , no creo que ponga nada más que lime , a lo mucho .  
Estoy creyendo que su "relación " avanzó muy rápido, pero no se va a basar la historia en ellos dos, creo que es importante describir que pasa alrededor.

No considero que Sasuke en esta esta época de su vida esté listo para una relación , tiene demasiado odio y esta bastante confundido. Quizá, si han visto Boruto ven que Sasuke es más maduro y eso es lo que ha Sasuke le falta ahora , piensa que los demás tienen la culpa de sus problemas cuando él es el único que los ha causado .  
Creo que solo la edad te da madurez, ahora , como yo me lo imagino es demasiado dominante y agresivo .

Tampoco pienso ella estuviese lista , ni aunque hubiese sido Naruto con quien estuviera , creo que aún está demasiado acomplejada. No veo que ella cambiara realmente hasta que la guerra estalla .

Hay una escena donde ellos solamente están juntos , sin decir nada. Creo que es muy importante poder estar cómodo con alguien sin necesidad de palabras , yo fracasé en eso con alguien a quien ame muchísimo . Tanto por no querer permanecer callada como por no decir las cosas que debía en el momento correcto , así que bueno , ellos tendrán que aprender a comunicarse.

(1) La primavera tiene una esquina rota, Mario Benedetti

.


End file.
